Fighting Fate
by Rendall
Summary: Kendall goes into shock after Logan makes a move on him. Unsure of what to do, Kendall doesn't do anything, ignoring Logan and his entire being for the next three years. But in their senior year when their lives cross paths once more, will Kendall notice something there that wasn't before? AU/Slash
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected Beginnings

Author's Note: So this is the new story I'm starting. I hope you guys enjoy it and maybe you could even review and just tell me if you like it? If not that's cool too haha. This is basically an introduction chapter, showing the history between Kendall and Logan. The next chapter is going to jump a few years, and a lot of things are going to change. I hope to have the next part up soon. And don't worry I haven't abandoned Perfect Disaster, I'm just blocked with writer's block. Hopefully I'll continue it soon. Enjoy! Oh and I'm claiming it as mature for future references to what will happen in the story

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush, although everyone knows I'd like to

* * *

**Chapter One: Unexpected Beginnings**

It was his first day of kindergarten and Kendall Knight could barely contain his excitement. He couldn't wait to make new friends and show off his new Spider-Man action figure and his light up shoes to match. "Mommy let me go!" Kendall cried as his mother held onto him for dear life in a bone crushing hug. "Mommy why are you crying?"

"Oh honey it's nothing." Mrs. Knight wiped away at the tears that rolled down her cheeks. She couldn't believe her baby was growing up. The hormones from her pregnancy didn't help with her emotions either.

"Okay Mommy! I love you." Kendall placed a kiss to his mom's cheek before wriggling out of her grasp. He ran off to sit along with all the other kids at the various tables, sparking up conversation with the first person he could.

Next to Kendall sat a shy boy with dark brown hair. He averted his gaze from the overly excited blonde, staring down in his lap at the figurine he held there.

"Hi!" Kendall exclaimed. "I'm Kendall. Who are you?"

"Logan Mitchell," the brunette boy mumbled, refusing to look up at Kendall.

Kendall cocked his head to the side and sized up Logan. He was wearing a blue sweater vest over a white shirt and khaki pants with sneakers. "Why are you dressed so funny?" Kendall asked.

"I'm not! My Mommy dressed me this morning. You're the one who's dressed funny." Logan finally looked up to meet Kendall's gaze with a frown on his face.

"No I'm not. Spider-Man is not funny, he's the greatest superhero alive!" Kendall glanced down at his shirt with pride. If he could be anyone in the world he would have chosen Spider-Man.

"You're wrong, Batman is better!" Logan stuck his tongue out at Kendall.

"That's mean." Kendall slumped in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest and sighing. "I don't like you."

Kendall watched as Logan's eyes started to tear up. "No one does." Logan cried. Confused, Kendall looked around them, and while everyone else was playing or laughing, Logan had been sitting here all alone before he came along.

"Hey I'm sorry! Please don't cry! Do you want to be my friend?" Kendall asked with hopeful, bright eyes and a wide smile.

"I thought you didn't like me?"

Kendall thought for a moment, his face scrunching up as he considered being friends with the boy next to him. Finally noticing the little action figure in Logan's hands, Kendall smiled. "I was kidding! And hey, look! We can fight off bad guys together! Batman and Spider-Man against the world!"

Kendall all but shoved his Spider-Man toy in Logan's face, making the brunette back away slightly. "You really want to be my friend, Kendall?"

"Yeah I do. You may dress funny, but oh well."

Logan's face broke out into a big smile, the first Kendall had seen from the boy since striking up conversation with him. "Okay cool! Come on let's go play a game!" Logan all but pulled Kendall from his chair next to him, taking Kendall with him as they ran around the room pretending they were their favorite superheroes. They giggled as they played, flying around the room and only stopping to catch their breaths.

When the teacher called the class to order, Kendall groaned. "But I want to keep playing with my new friend!"

The teacher, Ms. Kelly just looked at Kendall with a smile on her face. "Oh boys, during recess you can."

"You promise?" Kendall asked her warily.

Ms. Kelly held out her hand to Kendall, sticking out her pinky finger and linking it with his. "I promise."

Kendall couldn't help but smile at her words, his green eyes ablaze with excitement. "Okay. Come on Logan let's go find our seats!"

"Yay! I can't wait to learn!" The brunette said while following Kendall back to the table.

"You're kidding right?"

"No…I like to learn new things." Logan said softly, as Kendall scrutinized him.

"Logan you are so weird! But that's okay, I still like you." Kendall held out his hand for a high five which Logan welcomed animatedly. After, both boys turned their attention to the teacher as she read the class a story, whispering to each other the whole time.

When story time finished, lunch ensued. Kendall reached into his Spider-Man backpack, extracting a matching lunch box from its depths. "Wow, you really do love Spider-Man, don't you?"

"Duh. Who wouldn't want super spidey powers?" Kendall jumped up and held out his palms, pretending to shoot spider webs from his hands while spewing sound effects from his mouth.

"Okay okay I get it! Plus you're spitting on me!" Logan wiped the side of his face as Kendall sat back down in his seat. Opening his lunch Kendall groaned to see that his lunch was full of carrots and celery and peanut butter and jelly. He took a peek at Logan's lunch, his mouth watering just for the gushers the brunette pulled from his very own Batman lunchbox.

"Wow. Can we trade?" Kendall asked hopefully, holding out his bag of carrots in return for the gushers. "Pretty please?"

"But…I like my gushers." Kendall frowned at the boys words, giving in and unzipping the plastic bag to grab a carrot. "But we can share!" Logan said. Kendall's face instantly formed a smile.

"Really Logan?"

"Of course, anything for my new friend, but we'll save them for last."

"Best for last?" Kendall wondered, raising an eyebrow and smiling. Logan just nodded, already taking a bite of his own food as Kendall chopped down on some carrots.

When Logan swallowed he opened up his mouth to speak as Kendall shoved another carrot into his mouth. "I wonder when recess is? Do you think we'll get to play outside?"

Kendall just shrugged. "I don't know. MS. KELLY!" Kendall shouted from their table, waving his hand in the air like a mad man and calling his teacher over. Ms. Kelly rolled her eyes with a grin and walked over to the blonde kid.

"Yes Kendall?"

"When we have recess do we get to play outside?" Kendall asked hopefully. "Me and Logan want to play on the swings."

"Yeah we do!" Logan piped up.

Ms. Kelly just shook her head and chuckled. "Of course boys! Now eat your lunches. The sooner you eat the sooner you can go outside and play." Wasting no time Kendall took a handful of his carrots and pushed them into his mouth. "Slow down Kendall."

With a mouthful Kendall said, "Okay," hearing his words come out as a garbled mess, eliciting a giggle from Logan beside him. Waiting until he could swallow, Kendall looked at Logan with a confused expression. "What's so funny?"

"You are." Logan commented, taking the last bite of his sandwich before moving on to the rest of his lunch.

When all that remained were Logan's gushers, Kendall held out his hands for Logan to pour a few of the snacks in his palms. Taking a bite Kendall smiled. "Yum. Gushers are the best!" Logan just stared at his friend and nodded, quickly sharing the rest of the food before running outside to play.

"So swings?" Logan asked Kendall. Kendall turned to the smaller boy and nodded.

"Race you there!" Kendall yelled, before taking off across the playground with Logan hot on his heels. Once he reached the swings Kendall jumped up and down doing a victory dance. "I won. I won. You lost. You lost."

Logan clutched his side to catch his breath. "No fair you took off first!"

"Too bad." Kendall said with a grin as he hopped onto the swing. "Want to see who can go the highest?"

Logan laughed happily. "Yes! And this time I'll make sure I win!" Both boys pumped their legs as hard as they could, swinging themselves higher and higher. "Tie?"

Kendall groaned, he didn't like tying, he liked winning. "Sure. Wanna jump?"

Kendall watched as Logan looked at the ground below him with fear. "We're too high up. We could get hurt."

"Come on it'll be fun!" Kendall shot himself off of his swing, landing just a few feet away in the grass.

"Are you hurt?" Logan yelled from up above. Kendall just shook his head and gave his friend thumbs up. "Okay then…" Logan launched himself into the air, touching down just to the left of Kendall.

"See? It was fun right?"

"Yeah you're right. Do you want to play superheroes now?"

Kendall nodded and smiled, reaching into his pocket for his Spider-Man doll and racing around the playground with Logan. Not paying attention to where they were going, Logan found himself running head first into a brawling fifth grade. "S-Sorry." Logan sputtered, stepping away from the boy as fast as he could.

"Ohhh what's this?" The older boy grabbed the Batman figurine from Logan's hands, snickering to his friends at the look of fear on Logan's face.

"Logan are you okay?" Kendall asked, before noticing the big kid in front of him. "Hey give my friend back his toy!" Kendall yelled.

"Make me."

Stomping forward Kendall stuck his leg back as far as it could go before kicking the older boy in the shin hard.

"Oww!" The boy yelled, dropping Logan's toy and clutching his injured leg in his hand. Kendall bent down and grabbed the Batman doll before reaching for Logan's hand.

"Run Logan!" Both boys ran as fast as they could all the way back to the door of their classroom. Once they were there they stopped, Kendall handing Logan back his toy. "Here you go."

"Thanks Kendall!" Logan cried, snatching away his Batman figurine and hugging it to him. "I'm glad we're friends."

"Me too bud. Now come on let's go inside or we might miss nap time!"

* * *

**3 years later**

"Kendall, why does your mom look so sad?" Kendall followed Logan's gaze to his mom sitting up in the bleachers next to Logan's parents with his little sister Katie sitting between them.

Kendall shrugged. "I don't know, I guess I'll figure it out later."

"Hey Kendall, Logan get over here!" Their teammate James called from the other side of the ice. They were supposed to be practicing before their first game of hockey for the little league season.

"We'll be right there James!" Kendall called, giving his mom one last look before following Logan across the ice.

"And where's your dad Kendall? Isn't he supposed to be here, to watch you play?" Logan asked once they reached James and the rest of the team.

"Yeah…he was. Maybe he's late Logan, I'm sure he'll show up later." Kendall threw Logan a look of confidence, just as the coach called him out to the center of the ice. Knowing everyone was watching him as he played, Kendall was nervous. It was his first game of hockey ever, and he wanted to prove he was a valuable player; not only for himself, but for his family. His dad was a professional hockey player, ranked as center and captain for the Minnesota Wild. He didn't want to let his dad down, that is if he ever showed up.

Kendall played great. For an eight year old he could really skate, showing his full potential out on the ice. He pretended it was just a practice, with him and Logan goofing off and having fun. He was the first to score a goal, and once he did there was no stopping him. The game ended once the buzzer sounded at the end of the third period. They had won 3-0, and Kendall couldn't help but feel proud of himself. He couldn't wait to see the look of pride on his mom and dad's faces when he met them after hitting the locker room.

"Kendall your mom is crying." Logan whispered into Kendall's ear as they climbed the bleachers to where their families set.

"I bet she's just so happy for me. Those are happy tears Logan." Kendall smiled, the high from winning still full in stride.

"Yeah, but where's your dad Kendall? He never showed."

"Logan just drop it okay? He probably just had to work." Kendall muttered at the smaller boy. He ignored his father's absence and dropped his bag to his side. He ran to his mom and jumped into her arms. "Mom did you see it? I scored every goal! I helped us win! Didn't I do great?" Kendall asked her, waiting for her to shower her compliments on him.

"Y-You did a-amaz-zing Kendy." His mom sobbed as she clutched him to his chest.

"Mom you don't have to cry. Everything's okay!" Kendall said, but when he finally took a good look at his mom's face, there wasn't a trace of happy in her appearance. There was none of the usual bright smiles and her eyes were red and puffy. "Mom?" Kendall barely whispered, knowing if he spoke any louder his voice would break.

"Honey, you're going to stay the night at Logan's t-tonight okay? I-I'm going to take Katie with m-me to grandma's."

Silent tears started to stream down Kendall's cheeks. "Why mommy? Why can't I come to Nana's too?"

"B-Because you know how b-bored you g-g-get over there. You'll have more fun at Lo-Logan's and his family will take great c-care of you." Mrs. Knight tried to smile through the tears, but she could barely find the strength to lift the corners of her mouth.

"Mommy what happened?" The boy asked, the tears subsiding for the moment. He was relieved he didn't have to see his grandma. She made him watch old TV game shows and wouldn't let him play with his toys in her house. At least at Logan's they could play games and watch movies and eat ice cream.

"Logan's mom will tell you okay sweetie? I really h-have to go. I love you Kendall." Mrs. Knight hugged her son tightly, almost to the point where he could no longer breathe.

"I love you too mommy." Kendall nuzzled his face into her neck while he felt her kiss the top of his head. "I'll see you tomorrow right?" The boy asked hopefully.

"I hope so." She whispered, just loud enough for only Kendall to hear. "I'm going to let you down now o-okay? Good job on y-your game. I'm so proud of you honey."

This was what Kendall had been waiting to hear. "Thanks mom! I can't wait to tell Dad how I did!"

At his words Mrs. Knight sobbed even harder than before. Kendall watched as she scooped up Katie into her arms, giving him one last wave before exciting the skating rink. After she left he turned his head to give Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell hopeful smiles, but he didn't like the looks they gave him. They were full of sadness. Something was definitely wrong.

On the way home Kendall sat next to Logan in the back and leaned his head on his shoulder. His mom was falling apart and his dad never showed up to his game. The next best thing he had was his best friend.

Just as they were pulling into the Mitchell's driveway Kendall noticed something was missing. "Mrs. Mitchell, I don't have any clothes or anything."

"You can borrow something of Logan's. His pants may be a little short for you Kendall, but you'll have to manage."

"Okay…" Kendall muttered, unbuckling his seat belt and grabbing his hockey bag before following Logan out the door.

All throughout dinner Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell kept up talk about the game, priding Kendall on his multiple goals and Logan on his great defensive skills. Kendall and Logan both loved the praise, and Logan's parents knew it would keep Kendall's mind from anything else. He loved being the center of attention. They even had gone to the lengths of making Kendall's favorite dish, spaghetti.

When the dinner was all done, they settled down into the family room for a movie, letting Kendall choose Spider-Man even though they had all watched it a dozen times. The dinner, the movie, they were all distractions. But once the ending credits were rolling Kendall cleared his voice to speak as he looked up to his friend's parents with questioning eyes.

"Why was my mom crying? What happened?" Kendall asked, the image of his mother's broken appearance still clear in his mind. "Is it something I did?" He added with a whisper.

Mrs. Mitchell hurried off the couch and settled down on the floor next to Kendall, pulling him into her lap. Logan stayed off to the side, worried about his friend.

"Honey, you know how your dad wasn't at the game?" Mrs. Mitchell asked Kendall. The blonde boy nodded his head, waiting for her to continue. "Well, he had an accident on the way to game." Mrs. Mitchell paused for a moment, calming her emotions before carrying on.

"What kind of accident?" Kendall asked, now fearing the worst. "Is he okay?" Kendall pried his eyes from Mrs. Mitchell to glance up at Logan's dad. The hurt was evident in his face. His dad wasn't okay.

"He didn't make it Kendall. The car came out of nowhere and hit him dead on to the driver's side door." Tears were now steadily flowing from her eyes. Kendall didn't want to believe any of it. His dad was Superdad. He played hockey and taught Kendall everything he knew; how to play catch, how to ride a bike, and how to skate.

"No!" Kendall cried, jumping from her lap and tearing his way up the stairs. "You're wrong! My daddy's fine!" Two seconds later they heard a door slam closed. Kendall ran into the corner of Logan's bedroom and cried. He hugged his knees to his chest as hot tears fell from his eyes. The little boy felt like the world was falling apart. His dad wasn't supposed to leave him. He needed him.

Kendall didn't know how much time had passed. It could have been minutes or hours until the door finally opened up. The light from the hall shone brightly on Logan's face as he entered his bedroom. He flipped on the light while taking slow, cautious steps toward Kendall.

"Kendall?" He whispered as he inched closer, finally sliding down the wall and seating himself down next to the blonde boy. "Are you okay?"

Kendall shook his head. With Logan there he cried harder, letting it all out. His throated burned and his eyes were tired from crying, but he couldn't find the will to stop. "L-L-Logan…what a-am I s-supposed to d-do?"

"I don't know Kendall. I'm so sorry. So so so sorry. I liked your dad."

"S-So did I. B-But he's n-n-never coming b-back." Kendall sobbed into the shorter boy's shoulder and wrapped his small arms around his waist.

"Shhh…everything is going to work out okay? Do you want to go to sleep? My mommy said it's getting late." Logan asked, hearing Kendall's sobs muffle for a moment while a large yawn over took him. "Come on let's go to bed."

* * *

**6 Years later**

High school. Kendall wasn't sure whether to be excited or not. He woke up and dragged on some clothes, not bothering to touch his hair besides sweeping it out of his eyes. After a quick breakfast and a brush of his teeth he was out the door, waiting at the bus stop with Logan.

"You look nervous." Logan said as his best friend came into view.

Kendall shrugged his shoulders, "Ehh not really. Just not in the school mood."

"But it's going to be great! We can take chemistry and biology and if we start early enough even college credit." Logan rambled on, clutching his backpack tighter on his back.

"Could you not be a nerd for like 5 seconds of your life?" Kendall chuckled, patting his friend on the shoulder just as the bus arrived.

"If I want to be a doctor, I have no choice."

Kendall rolled his eyes. "How in the hell are we even friends?"

"We both liked superheroes remember?"

Kendall thought back to those moments in kindergarten and smiled, "Oh yeah. We were fucking weird."

Logan couldn't help but laugh. "Tell that to the Spider-Man poster still hanging on your bedroom wall."

"Fuck off." Kendall laughed, shoving Logan into a seat and sitting down next to him. "So we're meeting up with James and Carlos when we get there right?"

"Yeah. James figures if we stand outside for a while he can take a glance at all the girls he'll consider this year."

"As long as they don't distract him from hockey, then good for him, girls will be all over him."

"And then Carlos will be jealous." Logan said as the bus stopped to let on the last few kids before heading straight to school.

"You're right. This should be entertaining." The rest of the way to school they discussed their classes and hockey. Tryouts for the varsity team started up after school and Kendall couldn't wait to get back on the ice. While Logan reminded him school was more important, Kendall ignored him. Hockey was all he ever cared about.

When the bus stopped everyone scrambled out of their seats to get off. Kendall and Logan met with James and Carlos near the front doors, laughing as Carlos practically drooled over anything in a skirt that walked past them.

"This is my year guys, I'm finally gonna get a girlfriend." Carlos blushed happily.

"Just keep it in your pants and calm down. You don't need girls to survive." All three boys gave Logan incredulous looks. Girls were all they could think and talk about, yet Logan never really understood their fascination with them.

"Oh Logie, so naïve." Kendall placed a hand to Logan's shoulder and squeezed it tightly. "Take your head out of your books for once."

"Whatever, I actually want to go to college in 4 years."

"So do I. Why do you think I keep you around? It's nice to have a friend as a genius." Kendall flashed Logan his trademark smirk before ushering his friends into the school. They went their separate ways and headed off to their individual homerooms, promising to meet back up for lunch.

In his classes Kendall made friends easily. He was already well known around school for his hockey talent, a sport taken very seriously at their school. A lot of people he didn't even know knew his name and greeted him in the hallways. Kendall loved the attention and liked being noticed.

At lunch the four sat together, discussing their classes and teachers and people they met. Carlos kept going on and on about a girl and Logan kept going on about how he already had homework. Kendall figured it was his fault for taking such advanced classes as a freshman. When the conversations died down Kendall stepped in.

"So who's all going to hockey tryouts today?" Kendall had been playing hockey with his friends since they were eight. He knew he was the most dedicated but he wanted his friends there on the ice along with him, even though he doubted they would. He wasn't surprised when all but Carlos shook his head.

"James? No hockey?"

"Sorry Kendall, I'm doing theater instead. Great way to meet girls, plus maybe it will help me when I become famous one day."

"Oh no not the famous speech again…" Kendall groaned, turning to Logan and giving him a look.

"What about you?"

"School comes first. Plus I was never good at hockey Kendall."

Kendall realized Logan was right. He wasn't very coordinated and tended to bench most games. Kendall was pretty sure Logan only stuck around for so long because Kendall had asked him too. But now Logan had his own issues to worry about.

"Whatever, at least I have Carlos," Kendall high fived the Latino boy with a wide smile.

"Heck yeah! I'm so excited!"

"Carlos you only like hockey because of the helmets." Logan muttered, giving his friend an annoyed look.

Carlos stuck his tongue out at the smart boy with a smirk. "You know it."

"Whatever Carlos sometimes you make no sense." Logan picked at his food when Kendall noticed something out of the corner of his eye. "Do you guys want me to come to tryouts to watch though?"

Kendall thought about it for a moment. "I guess it would be nice to have some support, just in case we don't make it."

Logan looked at the blonde incredulously, his jaw dropping. "Kendall you're going to make it. You're amazing at hockey…Carlos on the other hand…"

"Hey! I can play." Carlos pouted as he ate his lunch, glaring at the smart boy.

"Mmhm okay. But Kendall you have nothing to worry about."

"I hope you're right." Kendall sighed, looking past his friend to the table next to them and laughing. "Logan…Camille is staring at you." Logan turned his head in a flash to see the pretty, curly haired brunette smiling at him before glancing back at Kendall.

"No she's not, she could be looking at any one of us."

"Yeah sure, okay. She's looking right at you." James told Logan. "You know she's always had that creepy crush on you. Although why she picks you I don't know."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Thanks for that James. And…_ugh_…I wish she'd quit staring." Logan shifted uncomfortably in his seat and pushed away his food, no longer hungry.

"Aww come on why don't you give her a chance?" Kendall asked his friend, his curiosity rising. If Camille had ever shown interest in him he would have gone for her. She was pretty…in a way.

"She's not my type."

"Logan no girl is your type, and a lot of girl's like you. What is with you man?" James pressed on, wondering why the smart boy denied any girl who had ever paid attention to him. Not that James had any trouble in the girl department.

"N-Nothing." Kendall watched Logan glance up at the clock on the wall just as the bell rang. "I'll see you guys later at the hockey try outs. Don't sweat about it Kendall you'll do fine." Logan pat his friend on the back before leaving the cafeteria in a rush. Kendall watched his friend leave in awe, thinking of a way he could set his friend up with Camille.

When Kendall skated out onto the ice he looked up to the stands, smiling when he saw Logan and Camille sitting next to each other and talking. He knew once he mentioned to Camille that Logan was coming to watch him and Carlos try out that she'd tag along. Kendall figured if Logan spent some time with her getting know the girl, Logan would see her in a different light, and maybe even ask her out.

"Knight! Get over here!" He heard his coach yell, pulling him from his trance. Kendall joined the rest of the team, skidding up next to Carlos and placing a welcoming arm around his shoulder.

"We got this Carlitos." Kendall smiled, just before the coach started yelling at the boys to begin their drills. They skated back and forth across the ice, passing a puck between their hockey sticks 20 times. Kendall was relieved to find he finished first, able to catch a breather before the coach continued their conditioning.

Kendall could feel the sweat dripping down his face beneath his hockey helmet. He was panting, skating across the ice as if his life depended on it. Their coach called them up to scrimmage, scrutinizing the boys by their skills. Kendall, always needing to be in control, had the puck in his wake before passing it to Carlos and pushing himself farther towards the goal past the defender that was on him. Carlos whisked the puck back to him, giving Kendall the perfect opportunity to aim for the net, slap shooting it past the dumbfounded goalie just as the coach blew his whistle.

"That's it for today boys! Good work I see some great potential in you all. Go hit the showers." Kendall smiled, following the others towards the locker rooms when he felt a strong hand wrap around his arm.

"Just a minute Knight, I'd like a word with you." His coach pulled him off to the side, the other guys giving him weird looks as they passed him. "You've got some talent boy. And you're what, only a freshman?"

Kendall nodded, reaching up to remove his helmet from his head. "Yeah I am."

The coach let out a long sigh with wide eyes. "Wow. And your father was David Knight right? From the Minnesota Wild?"

Kendall hung his head low. He hated it when people brought up his dad in a conversation with him. He still missed his dad just as much as he did the day he found out he died. It killed him knowing his dad was missing all the important milestones in his life.

Kendall sighed. "Yeah he was." He felt his coach place a hand to his shoulder.

"I'm sorry boy. But you're following in his footsteps. He was an amazing player, and with a bit more practice, you could end up even better than him. I'm keeping my eye on you Knight. You're maybe even captain material."

"Really?" Kendall's face brightened at the thought of being captain; ranking higher above the seniors on the team.

"Really, just don't tell any of the boys I said that. With you we could make it to States. Hell, maybe even Nationals. Never quit this boy, you've got a gift. Now go shower, I'll see you tomorrow." His coach clapped him once more on his shoulder, before turning his back on Kendall and walking away.

It took all of Kendall's will power not to drop everything and do a happy dance on the ice. He was going to be captain of the varsity hockey team as a freshman. He had to tell Logan.

Kendall hurriedly took a shower, washing the sweat from his body and changing back into his clothes and exiting the locker room. He scurried over to where Logan was standing on the bleachers alone. When Logan saw him the smart boy shot Kendall a winning smile. "You did amazing Kendall!"

"Ahh thanks Logan I know! Coach said there's even a possibility of me being captain! Can you believe it?"

Logan only looked at his friend with a knowing smile on his face. "Of course I can. You are so much better than all those other guys. Come on let's walk home and you can tell me all about it."

They walked home together, Kendall talking animatedly about everything the coach had said to him. Logan gave his friend a tight squeeze of his shoulder when he brought up the dad part. Logan understood Kendall when it came to that aspect of his life, having witnessed firsthand just how badly Kendall's father's death had affected him. They were only a block away from their street when Kendall switched topics, bombarding Logan about Camille.

"So Camille, huh? I saw you too talking while we were trying out. Warming up to her at all?"

"No, not really. She's pretty but she's just a friend Kendall. She told me how you talked her into keeping me company too. Why would you do that? You know I'm not interested."

"Logan you need to put yourself out there, experiment a bit. Camille's a nice girl. Who better to have as a first date than her?" Kendall asked his friend, wondering why he was so against dating Camille.

"I told you before, she's not my type and I'm not interested." The boys had reached their street, now stopping at the end of the driveway in front of Kendall's house.

"How is she not your type? What even is your type? Sooner or later you're going to have girls falling at your feet. I know school is important to you, but come on man."

"Kendall can we please just stop talking about this? Camille isn't the girl for me, okay?"

"Is there at least anybody you're interested in?" Kendall was beginning to worry about his friend. He wasn't normal. Logan didn't pay attention to girls like normal guys their age did. It was starting to worry him a bit.

"Well there is this one person…" Logan mumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets and staring at the ground as a blush creeped up his cheeks.

Kendall hadn't expected his reply. "Who? Tell me now!"

Logan stayed quiet, but looked back up at Kendall with a weird look in his eyes. He looked at Kendall as though…_no it couldn't be._ But before Kendall could finish his thought his best friend's lips were pressed tightly against his, both of Logan's hands on either of his face. Kendall turned to stone. He didn't kiss back. Instead he stepped away and gave his friend a look of disbelief.

When Logan finally found his voice he whispered to Kendall softly. "You, Kendall. I don't like girls, I like guys, and I'm interested in you."

Kendall backed away even further from the smart boy, feeling his jaw drop but unable to pull it back up. "Um…Logan no. I-I don't…just no. That's never going to happen. I gotta go." Kendall all but ran to his house and up the porch steps. He fumbled with his keys as he desperately tried to unlock the front door. Once inside he dropped his backpack and hockey bag to the floor, hurrying up his stairs and locking himself in his room. Kendall ran to the window, peeking out to see if Logan was still there, and he was, the boy looking as though there were tears in his eyes.

Kendall touched his lips softly with his fingers. That was not how his first kiss was supposed to go. It was not supposed to be with his best friend. And it certainly wasn't supposed to be with a boy.


	2. Chapter 2: Everything Changes

Author's Note: Okay so here is the newest part! Wow I got this out pretty fast. Now because of the whole new fan fiction rules about explicit content, I was wondering, should I just continue to post this story on here, or make a new blog on Tumblr for my slash stories? I would include Perfect Disaster in the blog as well, I just don't want any of my stories to get removed or get banned from fan fiction for something I wrote. Please let me know what I should do, and tell me what you thought about this next part! I hope it wasn't too terrible!

Disclaimer: I own no rights to Big Time Rush or anything like that.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Everything Changes**

Kendall forced himself not to push his alarm to the floor. The ringing in his ears failed to subside even after disconnecting the obnoxious beeping. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat up in his bed groaning. It was the first day of his last year of high school, and he couldn't wait for it all to be over. To leave this little town he had always called home without looking back.

He shuffled out of bed and walked to the bathroom. Kendall showered quickly, shaking his hair dry and brushing his teeth before heading downstairs for breakfast.

"Hey Big Brother, today's the day huh?" his little sister Katie greeted him at the kitchen table. She had to hold back the giggle she had from seeing her brother's distressed face. He was not happy.

"Oh yeah, just another day of hell."

"Language!" Mrs. Knight yelled from where she sat at the table, giving Kendall a stern look. "Now hurry up and eat so you can drop Katie off at school. I don't want either of you to be late."

"Yes mom." Kendall muttered with a roll of his eyes. He placed a kiss to his mom's forehead as he passed by her and seated himself at the table. He inhaled his food rather quickly, urging Katie to hurry up so he could get to school. The sooner they left the sooner the day would end.

Walking out the door and to his car, Kendall couldn't help himself from glancing down the street at the Mitchell house. It had been three years to this day since he'd spoken to Logan, their friendship halting to a stop after that kiss. Kendall avoided Logan as though he were the plague, and Logan, being the timid, smart boy that he was, took Kendall's hint and never bothered to speak to him since.

It had been rough on Kendall, Logan was his best friend. He had always been there for him since they were five. They protected each other like brothers and had each other's backs. Then Logan just had to fucking kiss Kendall and ruin everything.

On the way to school Kendall played the "what if" game inside his head. What if Logan had never kissed him? Would they still be friends? Would they still have their rowdy sleep overs discussing girls with James and Carlos? Would they still support each other no matter what? Playing the "what if" game tore Kendall apart. He would never admit it but he missed his old friend.

After dropping Katie off at the middle school, Kendall drove into the parking lot, finding a decent spot before heading inside. There he met up with Carlos, figuring James was off with Logan somewhere. That was how it was now. Kendall continued to speak to James when Logan wasn't around, and Carlos became his new best friend. They bonded over hockey and girls, Carlos knowing to never mention the incident with Logan to Kendall.

How anyone at school ever found out about the incident, Kendall didn't know. He never told a soul, but didn't bother to deny the rumors that sparked up. He figured the truth was better than lying; although he couldn't help but worry about Logan and his coming out. Kendall knew it had to be tough for his friend, but the last thing he had wanted to do after that day was talk to him about it.

"You look worried." Carlos muttered as Kendall walked up.

"No, I guess I just have a lot on my mind. How is James doing?" Kendall asked Carlos.

"He's good. He's in the cafeteria with…well you know who."

Kendall sighed. "You can say his name Carlos."

"Oh okay then. Anyways they are together in there. Logan wanted to introduce James to the new kid who moved here over the summer. Logan claims they are 'just friends' but James thinks they are fucking."

"Oh so the new kid plays for Logan's team huh?" Kendall asked, curious about his old friend's love life, not that he needed to know the dirty gay details. Those should be kept behind closed doors.

"I guess so. Logan never stops talking about him it's really fucking annoying. But hey at least he doesn't talk about you anymore." Carlos looked at Kendall's face and knew he struck a nerve. "Oh shit I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

"It's fine Carlos. I don't have to worry about him. It's senior year. We've got hockey to worry about. Not to mention I need to go find Jo and catch up with her a bit, if you know what I mean."

"Don't brag about your precious little girlfriend. Unless, do you think she could help me out with my situation?" Carlos asked with a hopeful look in his dark, brown eyes.

"You know she doesn't talk to the Jennifers too much Carlos. She thinks their drama is annoying as shit, which by the way, it is. I don't know how you can stand her. But then again you've worshipped the ground she's walked on since we were freshmen."

"Can't help it man. I'm in love." A faraway look appeared in Carlos' eyes and Kendall knew the Latino was daydreaming yet again about his latest fantasy. Kendall shook his head at his friend's expression before his sight was blocked as two small hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" His girlfriend's voice Jo whispered in his ear.

"Hey babe." He mumbled, turning around to face her and giving her lips a long, slow kiss.

"Mmm…I've missed you Kendall." Jo snaked her arms up around his neck and smiled up at him. Kendall couldn't help but smile back.

"I know babe me too. Sorry hockey has been taking so much of my time up lately or else I'd be spending it with you."

"I know Kendall, it's okay. I made good use of the times you were gone."

This sparked curiosity in Kendall's mind. He raised an eyebrow at her and smirked. "What does that mean 'made good use'? You don't have some secret boyfriend hiding out anywhere do you?"

Jo giggled. "No of course not silly, there is only you." She poked his nose with the tip of her finger and stepped on her tiptoes to kiss his lips one last time before homeroom.

"That's what I like to hear. See you at lunch babe."

"See you." She waved before walking off to her class. Kendall turned down the hall, not shocked to see Carlos standing still with the same dazed expression on his face.

"Come on loverboy or we'll be late to class." Kendall tugged on the shorter boy's arm

"_Ugh…_how long was I gone for this time?"

"Five minutes man. Must have been some damn good fantasy."

Carlos licked his lips and groaned. "Oh it was."

"Dude you need to get fucking laid." Kendall said just before entering their first hour class together and taking seats next to one another. Kendall lowered his voice to a whisper. "Just make a move on her already. The worst she can do is turn you down."

"But it's me. There's no way curly Jennifer would want me." Carlos banged his head on the desk, causing a few students to turn their attention to the two of them. Kendall waved off his friend's action as a joke.

"Pull yourself together dude. Just hang out with her more. Invite her to the hockey games. Once homecoming rolls around, grow some balls and ask her to be your date."

"Easy for you to say, you have the perfect girlfriend."

Kendall smiled at his friend. "I do don't I? But anyways that's beside the point. If you don't make a move I'll make the move for you."

"No you can't!" Carlos yelled, this time earning attention from the teacher.

"I'm sorry Mr. Garcia what can't I do?" Mrs. Collins asked from the front of the room.

"Nothing nothing. Sorry Mrs. Collins, continue on." Carlos apologized to the teacher while listening to Kendall laugh softly next to him. "You fucking jerk. Don't talk to me." Carlos nudged Kendall with his elbow, giving the blonde a friendly smile before turning his focus back to the board, groaning at the end of class when they were assigned homework on the first day.

"So what class next?" Carlos asked Kendall once their homeroom ended. Kendall glanced at the schedule in his hand, reading what it said.

"Umm…Advanced Chemistry, and it's all the way on the other side of the building. See ya at lunch Los." Kendall hurried off down the hall, missing the look of horror on his friend's face as he left.

Kendall walked through the door to what would be his worst class of the year just as the bell rang. Taking a look at the room, Kendall let out an audible groan, causing most people within hearing distance to give him a weird look. Kendall trudged himself towards the only empty seat left open in the middle of the room, right next to none other than Logan Mitchell.

Kendall made it apparent by the way he slammed his bag down onto the lab table that he was upset with the seating arrangements, when really he was quite excited. He hadn't talked to his friend in so long, and he missed him. "You've gotta be fucking kidding me." Kendall muttered under his breath, but it didn't matter, Logan still heard him and shot Kendall a look. _If looks could kill…_

Kendall stared at his old friend for a moment, taking in his chocolaty brown eyes and perfectly gelled hair. Logan hadn't changed much in appearance since Kendall had last spoken to him; except now, the fact that Logan was gay practically radiated off of the smart boy's body in waves.

The teacher cleared her voice from the front of the room, causing both boys to jump in their seats, turning their attention towards her. "Good morning class. I hope you're all comfortable in your seats, and greet your partner. They will be your go to friend for the year, and welcome them as your lab partner."

Logan's hand shot up in the air and the boy began speaking before the teacher even motioned him to. "May I trade with someone, because I am in no way comfortable here."

The teacher, Mrs. Baker rolled her eyes. "What's so wrong with Mr. Knight? Is anyone willing to trade seats with Mr. Mitchell?" Mrs. Baker paused, waiting for anyone to react to her question. Instead everyone sat there, all eyes on Logan and Kendall with knowing looks in their eyes. They snickered at the two, before turning back to the teacher and shaking their heads. "Sorry, looks like you're stuck there." Mrs. Baker simply shrugged her shoulders, moving onto the next class topic and handing out the syllabus.

Kendall heard Logan sigh next to him, and Kendall couldn't help but imitate the brunette. It was about to be a _long _year.

* * *

"So babe, how are your classes?" Jo asked Kendall as she slid onto the seat next to him, placing a kiss to his cheek before making a start at her lunch.

"Don't ask him." Carlos butt in, knowing Kendall was still agitated about what had happened in his Chemistry class. The worst part was that Carlos had known the whole time they shared that class, and Carlos never even bothered to tell Kendall. He was currently giving the Latino the cold shoulder.

"Aww why babe? Anything I can do to make it better?" Kendall felt Jo place a hand on his knee and squeeze tightly, the contact not causing a change in his mood in the slightest. Kendall shoved her hand away with a sigh.

"No not really. Let's not talk about me…" Kendall looked up at Carlos, a smirk appearing on the blonde's face at his friend's frightful expression. "So did you hear? Jennifer and her boyfriend broke up over the summer."

"Kendall knock it off. We aren't talking about her." Carlos gritted his teeth, his grip tightening on the fork in his hand as he shoveled his lunch into his mouth.

"Yes we are. I also hear you happen to be in her Theater class. Did you at least talk to her?"

"A little yeah. We talked about our summers and that's about it. Nothing more."

Kendall slumped a little in his seat. "One day Carlos. Remember what I said earlier…if you don't make a move…"

"Seriously Kendall drop it. Or would you like to discuss your new lab partner in Chemistry?"

Jo's ear perked up at the mention of this, catching from Carlos' nagging tone that it was a girl. "Lab partner? Kendall who is she?"

Carlos laughed, taking a sip of his chocolate milk, watching as Kendall's expression bubbled with anger. "Oh she's not a girl, Jo. It's Logan, Logan Mitchell."

Jo gasped and lifted her hand now to rest on Kendall's shoulder. "Isn't that a good thing? Maybe you guys can become friends again. There's no way he's into you still after all these years."

"He's not, trust me. He practically begged Mrs. Baker to have our seats changed, but everyone else refused. I'm stuck with him for the rest of the year."

"Good."

"How is that good? We can't stand each other. There is no way we can last having a class together and actually being forced to talk to one another. It's not going to work." Kendall sighed, shoving his half eaten lunch away from him and rubbing his face in his hands.

"You never know buddy. It'd be nice for you two to be like you used to. You and Logan were attached at the hip before the incident. Plus if you happened to get along, James and I wouldn't be stuck in the middle between you guys all the time. I miss it being the four of us." Carlos spoke, shoving the last bite of his lunch into his mouth. _I miss it too. _

"We'll just have to see what happens, won't we sweetie?" Jo pinched Kendall's cheek awkwardly, smiling brightly up at him. Her cheeriness was really getting on his nerves.

"Whatever guys, if Logan and I have a say in things, we'll never be back to the way things were." Kendall stood up from the table, pressing a soft kiss to the top of Jo's head before walking off to his next hour of hell. He couldn't wait until school was over to hit the ice. He needed a good stress reliever, and hockey always did the trick for him.

The final bell rang signaling the end of the day. Kendall rushed to the rink, hitting the locker room and changing into his gear before meeting his coach out on the ice.

"Ready for another good year Knight?"

"Only the best." Kendall forced a smile at his coach Steve. He could talk to him about anything. Through the last few years Steve had become the only man in Kendall's life he could talk to. Without having Logan as a friend, Mr. Mitchell was a no go for Kendall to tell his problems to, so he discussed them with his coach. The man always seemed happy to help his star player.

"You alright there Kendall?"

"It's just been a long day. I need to take my mind off some things."

"Okay Knight, just don't harm any of the newcomers. We need all the help we can get if we want to make it to Nationals this year." The coach clapped a hand to Kendall's shoulder. "This is our year."

"Hell yes! There's no holding back Coach. We're going to kick all those other teams' asses. We were so close last year."

"I know Kendall, and with all those training and one-on-one sessions we had this summer, there's no stopping the team with you as our captain. Plus we have to keep an eye out for scouts. Every school in the country is going to want you on their team."

Kendall could feel the blush rise on his cheeks at his coach's words. "I'm not that amazing Coach."

Steve just shook his head and sighed. "You don't even realize how talented you are. Hell I won't even be surprised if the NHL recruits you."

Kendall smiled. His dream was to play for the NHL, for the Minnesota Wild in particular. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves Coach. For now let's just aim for that national championship."

Kendall could hear the other players now shuffling onto the ice behind him. "You got it Knight. Now come on let's practice."

Kendall loved the feel of gliding over the ice with a hockey stick gripped in his hand. He flew by the other players on the ice, finishing every drill before everyone else, causing Carlos to give him an incredulous look. Kendall shrugged at his friend. After spending practically his whole summer either at the rink or working at the market, Kendall had pushed himself to his limit, and boy was he fast. Even Steve was surprised by Kendall's speed and agility. After the team's normal scrimmage at the end of the practice, Steve was practically bursting with excitement.

"Like I told Kendall earlier boys, this is our year. We're gonna go all the way this time. Now you all are sweaty disgusting messes, go hit the showers."

Kendall raced through his showering, hurrying back to his car as he headed for the middle school to pick up Katie in time to take her home. He was glad she had tutoring after school or else he would have been late.

"Hey Big Brother how was school?" Katie asked while sliding into the front seat and strapping herself in.

"You won't believe who's my Chemistry partner Baby Sister."

Katie turned to Kendall with a questioning gaze. "Who?"

"Logan." Katie's jaw dropped. She knew all about the boys' fall out. When there was no one to talk to, Kendall confided in his sister, the girl had always been so mature for her age and was wise beyond her years. Plus hiding anything from her would just be a waste. Knowing Katie and her vindictive ways Kendall knew she'd find out anything if she really wanted to know.

"No way. How did it go?"

"Oh we still hate each other, that much is evident." Kendall reached for radio dial, adjusting the music and changing the station to Katie's favorite to try and subdue the subject, but Katie wasn't that easily fooled.

"You know that's not true. You don't hate him Kendall."

"Yeah I know, but he hates me."

"How do you know that?"

"Oh it's obvious Katie. Nothing's changed between us. Not since, well you know…"

"I thought you weren't ever going to bring that up again?" Katie asked, reaching to turn down the volume.

"Yeah well sometimes I do. Enough about me, anything interesting happen in that school of yours?"

"No. Everyone's still the same boring people they were last year. Although Lauren and I had some classes together so that was good."

"Sweet. Any homework?"

"Hell no! If any teacher would have given me homework I would be so pissed right now." Katie crossed her arms over her chest while Kendall pulled the car into the driveway and putting it in park.

"Don't swear, you know how much mom hates it. Now come on, unlike you I actually have homework."

"Well that sucks." Katie exited the car with Kendall hurrying after her into the house. Stepping out of his shoes he made his way to his bedroom and closed the door behind him. Kendall moved to his desk where his laptop was and started up his Anatomy homework, cursing Mrs. Collins for handing it out on the first day.

* * *

Three weeks had passed. If Logan could help it, he and Kendall would only speak a minimum of five words to each other a day. Instead Logan would just hand Kendall their work and expect him to do his part of it, without explaining to the blonde what he had to do. Since Kendall's mind was usually on other matters beside Chemistry, he would do a less than mediocre job , earning him almost a failing grade in the class after the first few short weeks.

"Kendall you can't just fail out of the class, you need it to graduate." Carlos told the blonde at lunch.

"You think I don't fucking know that? Plus without a C average I can't play hockey. I'm freaking out Carlos!"

"Dude, breathe, we just have to find a way for Logan to talk to you again…the only question is how?" Carlos stared off into space for a while, his face set on thinking long and hard about Kendall's dilemma.

"I don't want to talk to him. If he can't put everything behind us then fuck it. I'll just ask Mrs. Baker for a tutor or some shit like that."

"No shit he can't put everything behind him. You broke his poor little heart back when we were freshmen. One day you were his best friend, and suddenly you wouldn't speak to him. How do you think he felt?"

Kendall stopped and just stared open mouthed at his friend. He had never stopped to think just how badly his cold shoulder affected Logan. He just figured the smart boy had shrugged him off and forgotten about him. Kendall never considered the idea that Logan actually cared about him. He figured it was just a simple crush. Was Carlos right? Did he really break Logan's heart?

"Carlos…I didn't really…I didn't break his heart."

"Um yeah. You did. You were too preoccupied with hockey to notice. I can remember at least 8 nights of long three way phone calls between me, James and Logan. He cried to us over you Kendall."

Kendall felt as though he had been sucker punched in the gut a million times. How did he never notice it before? No wonder Logan hated his guts and wanted nothing to do with him. He was a terrible friend when Logan had needed him most.

"Fuck."

Carlos rolled his eyes. "Fuck is right. Hell I wouldn't be surprised if he still…" Carlos suddenly stopped talking, clapping a hand over his mouth to keep himself from talking.

"If he still what? Still had a thing for me?" Kendall felt a blush creep up on his cheeks and suddenly Carlos' living room was too warm for his liking. "There's no way Carlos. Like I said before he hates me."

"Whatever you say man, but you need to get yourself a tutor if he's not going to help you. We need you on the hockey team."

"Yeah okay I'll talk to Mrs. Baker about it first thing in the morning. If I don't pull up my grade to at least a C, Coach is gonna kill me."

"Oh fuck. You better get one amazing tutor." Carlos said, patting Kendall on the back.

"I know, Mrs. Baker will probably just have me work with the smartest kid in class. She has a soft spot when it comes to me."

"Thank God. Now enough school, hockey, Logan talk. It's time I kick your ass at Biohazard Battle Blast."

"You're on."

That night Kendall hung up the phone with Jo just before heading off to sleep like he did every night. Waiting for sleep to come Kendall laid there in his bed, tossing and turning. His mind wouldn't shut up. His subconscious was cursing him for never realizing just how much he had meant to Logan. And now he was paying the price. He missed his best friend; Logan was the one person Kendall could tell anything to. Logan had seen Kendall at his weakest, and never failed at being his friend. "This is so fucked up." Kendall whispered to himself in the dark before punching his pillow and trying to force his eyes to close so he could sleep.

In the morning Kendall had to fight to open his eyes. That was probably the worst night of sleep he had ever gotten in his life, only getting about a good 2 hours after remembering the last time he had checked his alarm clock that night. He shuffled out of bed, pulling on a pair of jeans and a plaid shirt and forced his way down to the kitchen.

"Wow you look terrible." Katie said to him with a smile.

"At least it's only one day and not every day like someone else I know." Kendall shot back, his voice hoarse from lack of sleep.

Katie opened her mouth to retaliate but Mrs. Knight held out her hand. "Enough! It's too early for fighting."

"It's never too early mom." Katie said, a smile playing on her lips. Kendall grabbed a granola bar from the cabinet and motioned for Katie to follow him out the door. "Why are we leaving so early?"

"I have to talk to my Chemistry teacher. Now hurry up or you're walking to school." Kendall heard Katie groan, but smiled when she followed him out the door like he'd asked.

"Have a good day Baby Sister!" Kendall called out the door as he dropped Katie. She waved back, but didn't say anything and kept walking. "Whatever…" He mumbled under his breath, heading towards the high school.

When he walked into Mrs. Baker's room everything was quiet. She sat at her desk, rifling through papers and assignments without even noticing Kendall standing before her. Kendall cleared his throat to make his presence known.

"Ahh Kendall, what can I do for you?" She asked with a smile, looking up at him over her glasses.

"My grade. I think I need a tutor in order to pull it up, and I can't participate in hockey unless I find someone to help me. I can't fail Mrs. Baker."

"I figured I'd see you coming for help about this. Why don't you ask Logan to help you, he is your partner after all, and he is the top student in class." _Fuck, I should have known he would be that. Mr. Future Doctor never failed at excelling at everything he did._

"About that, he won't talk to me. We don't get along…" Kendall rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, hoping she had a better solution other than asking Logan.

"So I've noticed. But based on your grades he's the only one who would really be able to help you. Try talking to him Kendall. He understands how important hockey is to you right?" Kendall nodded, letting her continue on. "Well then just tell him that. I bet you can put your differences aside for this."

"I hope you're right Mrs. Baker, thanks for that."

"Anytime Kendall. My door is always open if you need me." Kendall left the quiet classroom, heading out into the semi-filled hallways. He found Jo at their usual spot, giving her a quick kiss and telling her all about his predicament.

"Logan doesn't hate you Kendall, he'll help you."

"Why do you sound so sure?" Kendall asked her with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Because he's a good guy. Now I'll see you at lunch babe." With a swift kiss to his lips, Jo took off towards her first class while a war raged inside Kendall's mind on whether or not to approach Logan for help. He knew there was no way it could end well.

Walking into his Chem class Kendall had to remind himself how to breathe. He knew he was going to regret ever bringing this up to Logan, but his hockey career depended on it. Right now, his dreams rested in the hands of the ex best friend who hated him. _Oh I'm so fucked_.

"Hey Logan," Kendall started out cheerfully, trying to warm himself up to the brunette boy. Logan gave him a look that said 'what the hell do you want,' before awkwardly waving up and Kendall and returning to bury his head back in their Chemistry book.

"So how are you?" Kendall asked, his voice wavering under his nerves. He tried not to bounce his legs beneath the lab table, but he couldn't help it.

Logan shrugged, still paying Kendall no attention and barely recognizing the blonde sitting next to him, just like he did every day before.

"Do you still want to be a doctor?" Kendall heard Logan sigh, and shut his book with a loud thump before Logan turned to actually look at Kendall.

"What do you want?" Logan asked, an annoyed expression on his face.

"I…I have a favor to ask you…"

"No."

"What? You can't just say no! You didn't even hear me out!" Kendall said, his voice rising in a panic.

"I don't care."

"Come on Logie, please-" Logan banged his fist on top of their table hard.

"Don't call me that Kendall."

"What, I can't call you Logie? Fine whatever _Logan_. But seriously, just hear me out, I really need your help." Kendall was pleading now, desperate for the brunette to listen to him.

Logan sighed, looking Kendall in the eyes. For a moment Kendall thought he saw a flash of his old best friend, but it barely lasted a second. He had to tell himself it was just a flicker of the light. This boy wasn't the friend he used to have.

"What Kendall? What do you need?"

"Help. With this class. I'm practically failing and if I don't have a C average I can't play for the hockey team."

Logan laughed, turning away from Kendall and began to open his book again. "You're so stupid Kendall."

"I know, that's why I need your help. Please Logan? If I don't play hockey then a scout will never notice me and I'll never be able to play for the NHL. Please, I'm desperate." Kendall was begging, his hands clasped together in front of him with a pout on his lips. _Just give him the puppy dog face, no one can deny this face._

"Fine. When and where and how many times a week?"

"Really? You'll help me? You're not shitting me right?"

Logan laughed for real this time. "No I'm not."

"But why Logan? I thought…well I thought you hated me?" Kendall asked, searching the smart boy's eyes for answers to his question. Logan's yes said more than Logan's lips ever would. Kendall prided himself on reading people so well.

"Oh I do, but I know it's your dream to play hockey…like your dad. I can't just let my friend's dream fail right?"

Kendall's shoulders slumped at the mention of his dad, but his mood instantly shifted at Logan's last sentence. Logan had called Kendall his friend. _Friend._ The word played on repeat in Kendall's mind. It took all of the blonde's control not to lift Logan up into a hug.

"Thanks Logan, you'll never understand how much this means to me. I'll let you know later on times and what not. Here's my number," Kendall ripped off a corner of his notebook and handed the sheet to Logan, "Just text me so I have yours. You're a life savior Logan."

Logan took Kendall's number from him without any hesitation, before flashing Kendall his trademark, lopsided grin; a grin that Kendall hadn't seen in a long time. He missed that grin.


	3. Chapter 3: Guys Night

Author's Note: Okay this totally sucked. I planned on updating sooner, but I've been sucked into the Teen Wolf epidemic so yeah, sorry about that. This chapter takes a surprising turn, it may shock some of you, may not. I wasn't expecting to write it out like this, but I hope it worked out either way. I'm sorry it's so slow moving in the beginning, and I hope that's okay with you guys. Thanks for reading and all the story alerts and reviews. You guys are awesome! Oh and go buy Windows Down on iTunes and get ready for Big Time Monday! WOO HOO!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Guys Night**

Today was the first day Logan would be tutoring Kendall, and Kendall was a little more than freaked out. Since asking Logan for help, they've been more pleasant to each other in class, swapping more than a few words for conversation between the two of them to help the class pass by. Today, Kendall was all nerves. He stuttered a little as he spoke to Logan and couldn't help but bounce his knee up and down or fumble with his pencil between his fingers. Logan didn't seem to notice, which Kendall was thankful for. He didn't need Logan to get creeped out before he even started to help him.

At lunch Kendall was put under even more pressure. Unlike other days, James joined him, Carlos, and Jo for lunch today.

"James! Nice to see ya buddy. Not sitting with Logan today?" Carlos asked as the tall pretty boy sat down beside the Latino.

"No, he's sitting with that new kid Jett, and the flirting between them is ridiculous." James eyed the back of Jett's head suspiciously.

"Then why do you look so…upset?" Kendall asked, following James' gaze to where Logan sat with the other boy. The two sat incredibly close to each other on the bench at their table and kept swapping food between them. The view didn't sit well with Kendall, it made his stomach squirm.

"I don't trust that guy. There's just something about him I don't like."

"Don't you know Jett from that summer acting class of yours?" Kendall turned to Jo with a raised eyebrow.

"Well not really. Like I know him but I don't know him that well. I guess you could say we're friends or something I don't really know." Jo was fidgeting in her seat under Kendall's gaze. A red hue flushed her cheeks as she pushed back her bangs to get a better view of Jett and Logan at the table behind them.

"Oh okay. Well him and Logan are awfully friendly." James continued to glare at the boys.

"It's probably just harmless flirting between the two; it's not going to go anywhere." Jo said, turning back to the table.

"It's not? How do you know?" Kendall asked this time, his girlfriend's odd behavior was confusing him.

"Huh? Oh I don't I'm just making an assumption." Jo stood up from the table and grabbed her lunch. "I just remembered I have to go make an appointment to see my counselor about college applications. I'll see you later Kendall."

"Okay bye." Kendall waited until Jo was out of ear shot to continue. "Did she seem weird to you?"

"Yeah, what's with her today?" Carlos wondered.

"I have no idea, she just seemed so…jumpy."

"I don't know. Whatever about Jo though, what about you Kendall? You freaked out for after school?" Kendall's stomach dropped as the reminder that he was spending an entire hour with Logan alone after school drifted back into his thoughts.

"Don't even talk about it. I don't even understand why he's helping me. He admitted that he hates me." James and Carlos exchanged a look at Kendall's words, but Kendall was too distracted to notice. "I have a feeling this is going to end badly."

"It's going to be fine, Kendall. Logan's still the same Logan he was 3 years ago." James insisted. "I'm really hoping this whole tutoring thing will help clear the air between you two."

Kendall snorted. "I doubt that James. I mean I wouldn't mind being friends with him again, but Logan is just so set against it. It's not going to happen."

"Just give it a chance okay? Let the pieces fall where they may."

"Huh? What are you talking about James? What pieces? Do you realize I haven't been alone with Logan since you-know-what happened?"

"Yeah I know. Kendall you have to get over that. So your best friend kissed you, big deal. You didn't have to shut him out of your life."

Kendall groaned, his friends didn't understand. If they had been the one who Logan had fallen for, they would have done the exact same thing. "You can't just blame me. The blame goes both ways. He never tried to patch up our friendship either."

"He was scared Kendall! You wouldn't talk to him, you refused to look at him, you wouldn't even say his name. Maybe you should try talking about it."

"No James, all that will do is bring the issue to the surface and cause even more trouble. It's best if I don't mention the kiss at all."

James ran a hand through his brunette hair roughly, staring down the blonde so Kendall's green gaze met James' hazel eyes. "Just don't give him another reason to hate you."

"James, you know Logan doesn't hate Kendall." Carlos butt in to the conversation. Kendall gave Carlos an incredulous look.

"How many times do I have to tell you, yes he does. He told me he does. Stop trying to deny it."

"Whatever Kendall, just do what you can to make him not hate you. This is our last fucking year together before you go off playing hockey, before Logan goes to some Ivy League school to become a doctor, and before I move to L.A. to be famous. We're all moving in different directions, this could be our last chance together." James told Kendall.

"Whoa whoa wait! What about me? I still exist!" Carlos crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

"I didn't mention you because I don't have a fucking clue where you'll be next year."

Carlos shrugged, "Yeah you're right."

Kendall rolled his eyes at his two best friends. "You guys are dumbasses. But you're right James, I miss it being the four of us too." Kendall went quiet and stared down into his lap. There had to be some way for him and Logan to work things out. If they were able to be friends for 9 years, one stupid little skirmish couldn't keep them apart for what could be their last few months together, right?

* * *

Kendall wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans as he walked into the library, searching the many desks until scoping Logan out at a table in the far back. The table was littered with books, notes, and pencils; Logan was working diligently on what looked to be AP Calculus to Kendall but the blonde wasn't too sure. After a moment of awkwardly standing over the table, Kendall cleared his throat, causing Logan to look up at him.

"Hey," Kendall said quietly, taking the seat beside Logan, watching as Logan cleared away his other homework to make room for him.

Logan simply nodded his existence, skipping the introductions and jumping right into Chemistry. "Where's your book?" Logan asked Kendall warily.

"Uhh…" Kendall looked around the library frantically, forgetting his book in his locker.

"It's fine, we can use mine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. So what exactly are you having trouble with?" Logan asked, flipping through the pages of the Chemistry book before opening up to the chapter they were studying.

"Everything?" Logan gave him a wide eyed look, causing Kendall to swallow the lump in his throat. "It's just, I feel like I've learned nothing this year. Nothing makes sense to me."

"Okay…let's start with something simple. Do you understand the difference between cations and anions and their electrical charges?"

Kendall gave Logan a blank look, racking his brain for anything he could think of but came up empty. "…No."

Logan exhaled slowly, tapping his pencil on the table repeatedly. "We have a lot of work to do."

"And only an hour to do it. I have to pick up Katie from school in an hour."

Logan nodded. "Okay we'll just go over the basics, and hopefully it won't be too long until you catch up. Do you have any free time tomorrow to study at all?"

"I have my job at the market until five and then I'm free."

"We'll figure out something then, you're going to need a lot of help Kendall."

"I know. As long as we can get me to a C everything will be fine."

"Don't worry I'll help you." The boys set to work, Logan instructing Kendall on how to reference the periodic table in relation to the elements. Once Kendall seemed to understand everything from protons to neutrons to atomic weight, Logan pressed on further, discussing electrical charges and the significance of ionic and covalent bonds. When the clock ticked closer and closer to the end of their session, Logan thought up some problems for Kendall to work on tonight, promising the blonde they'd go over the answers tomorrow.

All the information overwhelmed Kendall, but knowing that hockey was on the line he forced himself to focus, listening to Logan intently as he explained everything to him. It didn't help that Logan treated Kendall as if he were a kid, but then again, it made it easier for Kendall to understand. When there was only a few minutes left until three, the boys cleared away their supplies together and exited the library.

"Thanks for all the help Logan, I don't think I'd be anywhere without you."

"It's not a problem, it surprisingly wasn't torture hanging out with you again." Logan said with a sarcastic twang in his voice.

"About that…do you think maybe we should…you know…talk about what happened?" Kendall asked, tugging on the strap of his bag as he walked alongside Logan down the hallway. He remembered how James said to try bringing it up in the conversation, but when Logan stopped in his tracks at his side, Kendall knew he had made a mistake.

"There's nothing to talk about. It's in the past."

"I realize I probably made you feel like shit Logan and I'm sorry about that I just didn't know what to do-"

"Kendall. Shut the fuck up I don't want to talk about it."

Kendall cricked his neck from side to side and sighed. "Fine, I won't bring it up again."

"Good. I'll see you later okay? I told Jett I'd meet him outside the school."

"I'm coming along. I have to get to my car anyways. So who exactly is Jett?"

Logan pinched the bridge of his nose and Kendall could tell this was another topic he didn't want to talk about. "He's really sweet. He's like James in the essence that he's a drama queen. But he's really kind and easy to get along with and-"

"And he's fucking macking on my girlfriend." Kendall and Logan stopped just before the glass doors leading outside the school. Through the windows they watched Jett have Jo pressed up against the wall of the building, swapping spit and shoving their tongue down each other's throats.

Kendall dropped his bag to the floor and pushed his way through the double doors. He stomped over to the two, Jett instantly jumping away from Jo as if nothing had happened.

"K-Kendall…what are you doing here?" Jo asked him, cowering under his stare.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Kendall asked Jett, shoving the brunette slightly and chuckling as he stumbled back.

"Kendall leave him alone!" Jo yelled from the side. The blonde turned to his girlfriend, gritting his teeth.

"You're going to defend him, seriously? What the fuck Jo? You're such a fucking slut I knew something was going on, but with this guy? You've got to be kidding me!"

"Well I am prettier than you." Jett said, just as Kendall rotated on his heel and punched the guy square in the jaw.

"Jett!" Jo yelled, running to his aide.

"Yeah, go help him, you little whore. Oh and by the way, we're done." Kendall walked back into the school, snatching his bag up from the floor next to where Logan still stood motionless. "What were you saying about Jett being a sweet guy?" Kendall sneered, walking away before the smart boy could respond to him. He stalked off to his car, starting up the engine and turning up the volume a few notches before heading off to pick up Katie from school.

As soon as Katie stepped into the car Kendall drove off to their house, cranking the music up even louder to avoid conversation with his little sister; he was in no mood to talk. Once he pulled into the driveway, he had the car turned off and he was out the door before Katie had fully unbuckled her seat belt.

"What's wrong with you?" Katie shouted at Kendall as he trudged up the porch steps and into the house. The blonde ignored her, hurrying up to his room and locking his door before falling onto his bed.

He had his suspicions about Jo, but never would he have thought they were actually true. They had dated for two years, then he finds her playing tonsil hockey with a guy who was fuck buddies with Logan. None of it made sense to Kendall. Why Jett? Why couldn't it have been anyone else?

Kendall laid there in the dark feeling sorry for himself. He had no energy to move, instead staying in bed the rest of the night. He let a few tears fall, but not many. He didn't want to waste his time crying over something he probably should have ended back over the summer.

Laying on his back Kendall let his mind wander. He realized he wasn't the only one in pain right now, figuring Logan was probably just as bad as he was. Based off how Logan had described Jett, he could tell in his voice that Logan really liked him. Now after the little scene outside neither Kendall nor Logan had anyone. Instead of feeling sorry for himself, Kendall began worrying about Logan, shocking himself by having the urge to call up his old friend to make sure he was okay, but thought better of it and dialed up Carlos' number. It took only two rings for the Latino to answer.

"_Hey Kendall, you okay?"_

"You already know don't you?"

"_Yeah, Logan called James who called me. I was wondering when you would call me up. Need a friend buddy?"_

"No I'm fine. I just can't believe Jo, Carlos! We were together for so long, and suddenly Jett shows up and she throws everything out the window for him, someone she barely knows. What do I do Los?"

"_I'm thinking we need a guys' night. Video games, horror movies, a little something to make you happy, the works. How does Friday sound?"_

"Perfect. But from now on can we never mention Jo's name…like ever?"

"_I'll try bud. I'm really sorry she did this to you."_

"It's not your fault," Kendall paused, taking a look at the clock on his bedside table and running his fingers through his hair, "It's late Carlos I'll talk to you more tomorrow okay?"

"_Okay Kendall. Just try and get some sleep okay?"_

"Yeah sure if that's even possible, bye Los."

"_Bye Ken." _Kendall turned off his phone and rolled over in his bed, lying face down into the pillow and groaning. He was not looking forward to seeing Jo the next day, especially since she'd be with Jett, and hearing all the rumors that were probably already being passed around. Kendall just wanted the week to end so he could spend some time with Carlos away from the world and forget about everything.

* * *

Kendall walked up Carlos' front porch with his bag over his shoulder. Instead of knocking he let himself in, surprised when he wasn't greeted by the whole Garcia family.

"Hey Carlos! Where's everybody?" Kendall shouted through the house. He heard footsteps bounding up the stairs from the basement, and a moment later Carlos appeared.

"My parents are having their 'second honeymoon' this weekend and everyone else joined them, but they let me stay behind."

"They trusted you, all by yourself? Wow I'm shocked."

"Shut up, it's not like I'm going to burn the house down."

"Hey you were close to it that one time back in sophomore year." Kendall nudged Carlos playfully on the arm.

"We are never to speak of that! It was one time! Now come on James and Logan are down stairs." Carlos motioned for Kendall to follow him, but Kendall stayed glued to the floor, jaw hanging open.

"I thought it was just going to be us tonight. Why did you invite Logan?"

"Because Kendall, you can't have a guys' night with just two people. Plus Logan is hurting just like you are, so cut him some slack. James and I have a little something up for sleeves for you two to unwind."

Kendall didn't miss the sly smile on Carlos' face as he followed the Latino down the stairs into the basement.

Carlos' basement was comfortable, with tan carpeting and deep red walls. In the back corner of the room were two sleek, black leather couches facing a plasma screen TV. Across the room from the TV set rested a fully stocked bar, with a pool table just a few feet away.

"Hey Kendall." James called from the couch where he was playing BioHazard Battle Blast 3 with Logan. The pretty boy pressed pause and walked over to Kendall, holding the blonde's broad shoulders in his strong grip. "You doing okay there buddy?"

"I'm better than what I was."

James lifted a hand to Kendall's cheek and smacked him lightly. "Good to hear! Now get your ass on that couch so I can beat you."

"I think you mean so I can beat him, James, considering you haven't won a single game yet." Logan snickered from the couch where he sat, reaching for a snack on the table in front of him.

"Shut up Logan, Kendall doesn't know that!" Whining James walked back over to the couch, pulling Kendall along with him.

"Wow you guys still bicker just like you did back in middle school."

Carlos hopped down on the other couch, looking at Kendall. "Yeah only now it's worse."

Logan grabbed a throw pillow and launched it at Carlos. "We are not that bad. Anyways, what the hell are we going to do tonight? Just playing video games is kind of boring."

"Don't worry Logie, Carlos has the goods, right Los?" James asked the Latino, Kendall noticing a twinkle in his eye.

"The goods?"

Ignoring Kendall, Carlos dragged himself off the couch and over behind the bar, pulling 3 bottles of Jack from the cabinet. "Time to have some fun boys," Carlos smirked, twisting the cap off of one bottle and taking a long swig. "Ahh, smooth."

"And this is how the real fun begins." James clapped his hands together and joined Carlos at the bar, grabbing the bottle from him and taking his own sip. "You two broken hearted suckers just going to sit there or join the party?"

Kendall gave Logan a curious look, never sensing him as the party type. To Kendall's surprise, Logan jumped off the couch and joined his two friends. Kendall sighed, getting to his feet and running a hand through his unkempt hair. _What the hell, anything to get my mind off of Jo._

A few minutes and half of a bottle of Jack later, the boys surrounded the pool table setting up a game. "Now," James spoke as he placed the balls in the triangle, "This isn't just an ordinary game of pool."

Kendall glanced at Carlos questioningly, the Latino giving him a dumbfounded look and shrugging his shoulders before turning back to James. "What do you mean, not an ordinary game?"

"Calm your balls Kendall, let's just say we're going to have some fun."

"Right now James, I don't know if our ideas of fun are the same."

After finishing setting up the balls, James removed the triangle from around them and walked over to Kendall, squeezing his shoulders tightly. "Just take a few more sips of that," James pointed to the Jack, "And you'll be changing your mind."

Begrudgingly, Kendall downed a quarter of what was left of the bottle, the amber liquid burning its way down his throat as he swallowed more.

"Better now?" James asked with a cheeky grin before grabbing a few sticks from the wall and handing them to his friends. "First off teams, who wants who?"

"I call James!" Carlos yelled, running over and clutching onto James' arm.

"What the fuck Carlos? What about me?"

"Looks like you're stuck with little Logie bear." Snickering James lined up a shot, but Kendall stopped him by gripping the pool stick in his hands.

"What does the winner get?"

"It's not about winning, it's just about making a ball into the pockets. For every shot made, that team dares the other to do something, no matter how horrifying it is."

"James…"

"Oh just shut up Kendall and play. Now could you please let go of my stick?" James' words erupted in a fight of giggles from Carlos and Logan while Kendall rolled his eyes, reaching for the Jack once again, the room beginning to spin.

"Kendall don't drink all of it!" Carlos whined, before remembering there were two more bottles on the bar left unopened.

"I'll do what I want. Isn't your dad going to murder us for going through his stash anyway?"

"When you're the sheriff's son, you can get away with anything." Bragging, Carlos turned his attention to James just as the pretty boy took his first shot, failing to land any balls in a pocket.

"Oh and if you miss a shot when it's your turn, you have to take a shot, so hand me that Knight." James pulled the Jack from Kendall, finishing the last few drops in the bottle and motioning for Logan to go next.

"You are good at pool right?" Kendall asked the smart boy, who just grinned at Kendall's words before landing a striped ball into the corner pocket.

"What does that tell you?" Logan's smile widened, turning into the goofy, lopsided grin that Kendall hadn't seen in years. Logan pulled Kendall closer, whispering in his ear, "So what do we make them do?"

Kendall shrugged. "You made the shot, you can choose."

"Yeah Logie, what big bad thing are you going to make me and Los do?" James asked, his words slurring but only slightly.

"Kiss Carlos."

Carlos jumped at Logan's words. "What did you just say?"

Logan only smiled. "James has to kiss you."

"B-But no offense Logan I don't roll that way. I like girls." Carlos muttered, glancing at Kendall, the blonde now tensing at Logan's words.

"Oh grow some balls and kiss me!" James grabbed Carlos by his shirt and pulled the smaller boy to him, pushing their lips together in rough, but quick kiss. Carlos backed away, looking dazed.

"Still like girls Carlos?" Logan smirked. Kendall could tell the smart boy enjoyed watching the Latino sweat.

"Fuck off gay boy and take your next shot." Carlos muttered, "And fuck you James for coming up with this ridiculous game."

"Aww come on, was I that bad a kisser?" Kendall didn't miss the rosy glow that appeared on Carlos' cheeks.

"You weren't _terrible_."

"Okay, so if I did it again, would you push me away?" James asked, stepping closer to Carlos.

"I-I don't know." Carlos cowered back against the wall behind him, eyes glued to James as he moved even closer, leaving just inches between both of their bodies.

"Logan look what you did!" Kendall whispered through gritted teeth.

Logan only chuckled in response, "It's about damn time too."

"What do you mean 'about damn time'?"

"Shhh…just watch, and hand me the Jack if you can." Kendall rolled his eyes, handing Logan the Jack and watching James and Carlos ahead of him. James had his hand pressed against Carlos' cheek and was muttering something quietly into the Latino boy's ear, trying to calm him down.

"Logan are they seriously-" Kendall stopped when he saw James kiss his best friend for the second time that night. Kendall couldn't help but notice how Carlos leaned into the kiss, wrapping a hand around the back of James' neck and pulling him closer.

"We should probably leave them alone." Logan laughed, walking away with the bottle of booze swinging in his grasp and flopping down onto one of the couches.

"Logan…why…how…what the hell is going on?" Kendall asked, sitting down next to Logan and tugging the Jack from his hand, drinking down what he could before handing it back. If the room had been spinning before, it was nothing compared to now.

Logan giggled uncontrollably at Kendall's questions. "James has been DYING to do that with Carlos okay? I just needed to help him out a bit. And well, now look at them."

Kendall saw the two boys still kissing with their tongues shoved down each other's throats. "It looks like Carlos is about to rip James' shirt from his body."

"Good. Like I said it's about fucking time."

"Okay, so what are you going to do if they wake up tomorrow and…Carlos realizes it's some drunken mistake?"

Logan thought about it for a moment and smiled, "That won't happen."

"I get that you're smart and all, but you don't know for sure."

Pinching the bridge of his nose Logan took his time speaking. "Look at them Kendall. They are happy. They deserve to be happy."

Kendall didn't doubt Carlos and James weren't enjoying themselves. He just didn't want another fallout to happen just like it had between him and Logan.

"I want to be happy." Kendall whispered, feeling tears spring in his eyes, reaching again for the bottle of Jack to drown his sorrows.

"Oh no, no more for you, you've had enough. Come upstairs and we'll get you some water." Logan dragged Kendall up the stairs, holding him up and making sure the blonde didn't tumble down or miss a step. "And Kendall?" Logan asked just as they reached the top.

"Yeah Logan?" Kendall followed Logan past the basement door and into the kitchen, waiting for the shorter boy to speak.

"I want to be happy too." The pain behind Logan's words were evident in his voice and his eyes. Kendall didn't know the extent of his and Jett's relationship, but seeing him with Jo must have hurt just as bad.

"How close were you to Jett?"

Logan fumbled around the kitchen, searching for a bottle of water for Kendall after setting the blonde boy on a stool, hoping he wouldn't fall.

"Not as close as you and Jo, you guys dated how long again? Like 2 years right? Either way we met over the summer and he seemed like this amazing guy. We hit it off easily, and I fell hard for him."

"I'm sorry Logan that blows."

"Yeah but I'm getting over it, you on the other hand, I'm surprised you're not worse of a mess. Didn't finding them out tear you apart?" Logan asked, rummaging through Carlos' fridge and appearing with a water bottle, handing it to Kendall.

Kendall unscrewed the top, taking a slow sip. "I had a feeling something was going on. I had no idea what though. Jo seemed different the past few weeks, and I blamed myself for not spending more of the summer with her, instead I was so focused on hockey. I still loved her though."

"And you still do?"

"It's kind of hard to love a cheating, back stabbing bitch, but yeah, I still love her."

"Kendall, are you drunk enough to where you won't remember this conversation in the morning?"

The blonde rubbed his eyes, confused by Logan's question. "I know I'll wake up with a massive head ache."

"Oh…okay." Logan whispered softly. "Do you want to go back down there yet?"

"Nah, let them have their fun. Who knows what the hell their up to." Kendall smiled at the thought of his friends together. Sure it may not have been how he pictured the night ending, but it was still an amusing thought picturing James and Carlos making out.

"Good idea, I wouldn't want to walk in on anything. We can just go chill in the living room." Logan steered Kendall over to the next room and sat him down on the couch, taking a spot at the other end. He grabbed the TV remote, bringing the screen to life. "Any requests?"

"You can pick, I'm probably going to crash soon anyway I'm beat."

"Okay." Logan settled for a sitcom playing on his favorite station. Kendall squirmed on the couch, repositioning his body into a laying position and rested his head against the arm of the sofa. "Comfortable?"

"Mmm…very." Kendall smiled, letting go a yawn and letting his eyes droop.

When Logan thought Kendall was asleep he spoke again. "I miss you Kendall. So much." Kendall didn't show any sign of hearing Logan, even though he did. A small grin spread across his face just before falling asleep. _I miss you too._


	4. Chapter 4: Experimentation

Author's Note: So here is the latest edition of Fighting Fate. I hope it's good, I realize it's shorter than the other chapters, but I have many ideas for the next part which will hopefully be up in the next 3 days or so. Reviews are nice, don't be afraid to tell me how I'm doing even if you have something terrible to say, criticism is always helpful. Did everyone enjoy Big Time Returns? I could get used to Kendall running around the Palmwoods 95% naked more often

Oh and I may also post a Kogan one shot soon...not too sure yet, it could even end up as a mini story, so within the next few weeks keep your eyes open for "Coffee Shop Daze" it sounds weird but I promise it's not. Oh and I hope to update PD soon, I just need a good idea to run off of. If any of you are fans of the story and have an idea, hit up my PM!

Disclaimer: no matter how much I wish I owned the rights to Big Time Rush I do not own any characters in this story.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Experimentation**

Kendall couldn't help but notice the extra weight weighing him down on the couch. He opened his eyes slowly, his vision nothing but blurred shapes. Wriggling one arm loose, he rubbed his groggy eyes, attempting to lift his head from the couch and dropping it instantly. His head felt like a lead weight, heavy and uncomfortable. Kendall tried shifting his weight when he heard a grunt of response. "Argh."

"Logaan?' Kendall yawned, now realizing the brunette was sprawled on top of him on the couch, nuzzling his face into his chest.

Logan lifted his head, resting his chin on Kendall's chest and looked up at the blonde curiously. "You look like shit Kendall."

"I'm not surprised. Umm could you get off of me?" Kendall asked, slightly pushing Logan away so he could sit up, instantly regretting the decision when black spots clouded his eyes.

"Headache?" Logan wondered, already up on his feet and retreating into the kitchen, leaving Kendall lying there. Kendall was spacing out, trying to remember the night before and only able to pull apart bits and pieces of it. The last thing he remembered was James and Carlos devouring each other up against the wall, next he knew he woke up with Logan crushing him into the couch. _What the hell happened last night?_

Kendall didn't notice Logan entering back into the room, a glass of ice water in his hand. "Drink this. You'll feel better." Kendall nodded, taking the glass from Logan and downing a fourth of it in one gulp. "Drink it slowly."

Kendall set the glass down on the table in front of the couch, now able to pull himself up into a sitting position without his head feeling as though it was going to explode. "Logan, what happened last night?"

Logan tried to stifle a laugh, but to no avail. "You mean you don't remember? You don't remember any of it?"

Kendall shook his head. "Some parts are a little fuzzy. Did James and Carlos really…?"

Now Logan really laughed, no longer holding it back. "Did they suck each other's faces off? Yeah they did. Makes me wonder what else happened once we left the basement."

"Why'd we leave them?" Kendall wondered aloud.

"We wanted to give them their privacy, remember? Plus you were pretty gone so I figured you would need water in order to avoid a hangover, but that didn't work."

"Fuck, how much did I drink last night?" Kendall rubbed his forehead soothingly, knowing he would feel a lot better if he could remember what happened once they came upstairs for the night.

"A good amount, probably more than any of us. Looks like Jack may be your new best friend." Logan chuckled, lounging back on the couch and observing Kendall with a watchful eye, Kendall staring back at him.

"Shut up. I'm a man with a broken heart, and Jack understands that." Kendall scratched the back of his head warily.

"Okay sure, do you think we should go check on them?" Logan pointed towards the basement door.

"First I have to ask you something, and I'm afraid what we may find down there."

"I doubt they did anything, but what Kendall?"

Kendall fumbled with the hem of his shirt nervously, avoiding Logan's gaze. "Nothing happened right? I mean when we came up here…we didn't do anything."

Logan shook his head with a sigh. "No, I grabbed you some water and you fell asleep on the couch as soon as the TV was on. Nothing happened."

Kendall let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God!" Clapping his hands together Kendall stood up, the room spinning a bit from his aching head. "Let's go see how those animals are doing."

Kendall followed Logan quietly down the stairs, trying and failing to not make any noise. Logan turned around and scolded him. "Be quiet! We don't want to freak them out."

"No, you just want to catch them in a compromising position. Seriously what do you think they did?"

"We're about to find out if you shut the hell up." Reaching the bottom step Kendall followed in tow, stepping carefully through the basement. "Aww look at them," Logan cooed, admiring his friends.

Kendall stared down at the two tangled bodies snuggling against one another. Both boys were in their boxers and nothing else. Silently thanking that they weren't naked, Kendall yelled. "WAKE UP!"

"Kendall, you're such a douche." Logan clapped a hand to his forehead and rubbed his face.

"What, if we are up, they can get the hell up too." Kendall bent down and nudged Carlos with his finger. "Come on Carlitos wakey wakey."

Carlos stirred in his sleep, rolling out of James' embrace and yawning. He opened his eyes slowly, his eyes widening when he saw Kendall and Logan standing above them with smirks on their faces. "I can explain." Carlos defended.

"You have nothing to explain. Just help us make breakfast before pretty boy here wakes up. If he doesn't get his eight hours he's feisty." Logan already began retreating upstairs while Kendall waited for Carlos to get up.

"So, curly Jennifer huh?" Kendall laughed, tugging on Carlos' wrists once he was standing up and pulled Carlos behind him up the stairs.

"Shut up Kendall." Carlos whined while trudging his way into the kitchen where Logan had waffles taken out of the freezer and sitting on the counter.

"Don't deny you didn't like what happened last night. We both watched you two." Kendall shot his Latino friend his trademark smirk, raising his thick eyebrows as he spoke. "So guys huh, what's it like?"

"You've kissed a guy before, you should know." Carlos spat back, the atmosphere in the room turning silent at his words. Logan stood rigid against the counter, and Kendall's heart practically stopped. _Fucking Carlos. No filter at all_.

"That doesn't count. That kiss didn't mean anything. But last night between you and James? Wow. Think it will ever happen again? Maybe when you guys aren't under the influence of alcohol?"

Carlos shrugged his shoulders, walking over to sit down at a stool by the island. "Only if James wants it."

Logan cut in now, preparing the waffles and adding his say on things. "Oh trust me, he wants it. He's wanted it for a while."

"Really?" Carlos asked excitedly, his hopes already increasing.

"You're seriously going to pursue this…fling with James?" Kendall wondered, giving his friend an incredulous look. Kendall wasn't sure how he felt about his two best friends dating. He had nothing against them together; he just didn't want it to ruin their friendship, just like it had between him and Logan.

"James can be _very _persuasive." Carlos raised his eyebrows and snickered, smiling at a memory that more than likely came from the night before.

"What exactly did you guys do once we left Carlos?" Logan asked, standing in front of the toaster and waiting for the waffles to ding. Once they did he set them out on plates. "Kendall go wake up James and tell him breakfast is ready."

"Okay. I don't want to hear these dirty details anyway. I'm better left off not knowing." Kendall left the kitchen and fled downstairs, relieved to find James already awake and pulling his clothes back on.

"Hey where's Carlos?" James asked Kendall sleepily.

"Upstairs making out with Logan." Kendall said with a straight face, trying his hardest not to bust out laughing at James' face. James looked as though he would murder Logan if he even touched a precious hair on Carlos' head.

"I'll kill him." James cracked his knuckles, already stomping towards the stairs.

"I'm kidding James calm down. Carlos is filling Logan in on everything that happened last night. They made me come get you for breakfast. Waffles okay? Logan made them."

"I swear to God Kendall don't do that to me, and yeah waffles are fine." James took a few cautionary steps up, before stopping dead on the staircase.

"Did you forget how to walk or what?"

"Fuck you. But no, what do you mean Carlos is telling Logan everything that happened?" Kendall noticed the heat flushing James' cheeks. The two had definitely done more than just a simple make out, and the thought didn't sit well with Kendall.

"I don't know, why don't you go figure it out for yourself? I really don't want to know anything." Kendall held up his hands in surrender and pushed James up the stairs so they could move.

When James and Kendall entered the kitchen the two other boys fell silent. A hue of red was playing at Logan's cheeks while Carlos' were a bright crimson. "All done with the nasty details of last night, Carlos?" Kendall asked hopefully.

"Yeah just about, it looks as though Logan's heard enough, haven't you?"

"Oh yeah, I don't need to hear that ever again." For a moment Kendall was curious, but not enough to ask what was going on, the topic of discussion failing as an interest to him.

"So Carlos…you have the house to yourself all weekend right?" James asked, situating himself on the stool next to Carlos. The pretty boy grabbed a plate of waffles, loading them up with syrup before taking a bite.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, maybe we could finish what we started last night?" Kendall watched the encounter between his two friends, James winking at Carlos as he blushed.

"That doesn't sound like too bad of an idea. You guys are welcome to stay too if you like?" Carlos extended the invitation to Logan and Kendall, Kendall already thinking of ways to deny.

"No thanks, I think I'm going to sleep off this hangover for most of the day, then just hang out at home all night. I don't need my mom freaking out over me. Plus tomorrow I have a huge Chemistry test to study for. You know if I fail it Coach will have my ass handed to me in practice on Monday."

"Okay…what about you Logan? I know you'd be a third wheel, but you could stay if you want."

Logan swallowed a forkful of waffles before speaking, "And witness what I did last night? No thank you, you two enjoy yourselves."

"Oh we will." James smiled at them all, throwing a casual arm around Carlos' shoulder and holding the Latino boy close to him.

"The sooner I leave here the better, you two are sickeningly sweet to each other." Kendall hurriedly scooped the rest of his food into his mouth, downing it all with a tall glass of water. "You need help cleaning up anything before I head out Los?"

"Nah I've got it covered. I can always force James to help me anyway. You and Logan can leave."

"What he really means is 'get the hell out of here so I can hook up with all this'." James motioned to himself and Kendall threw him his signature eye roll.

Kendall grabbed his bag from the basement along with Logan before heading out the door. "Do you think I'll ever get used to seeing them together like that?"

"It may take some time, but yeah you will. Give them a chance Kendall, like I said last night they are happy together. Happy the way you and I wish we could be."

"What? I don't want to be happy with _you_, Logan."

The brunette shook his head, unlocking his car door and setting his bag inside. "That's not what I meant Kendall. We both mentioned how we want to be happy last night, but you obviously don't remember. Don't jump to conclusions just because of one mistake I made years ago."

"Yeah, a mistake that's never going to happen again." Kendall didn't miss the hurt in Logan's eyes. Although it may have only shown for a moment, the pain was evident, and Kendall couldn't help but feel sorry. He knew he was being cruel, but he just couldn't chance losing Logan again. Some things just weren't meant to be.

"I understand that. The past is the past okay?"

"Right." Kendall nodded, just about to step into his own car when Logan stopped him by speaking.

"If you need help studying for Chemistry call me up tomorrow. We can have a cram session together. I don't want to see you fail, okay? No matter how much I'd love to hear about the coach ripping you a new ass for not being able to play in the preseason."

Kendall pretended to laugh. "You know hockey is all I have, so thanks for the offer. Maybe around like four? I get off work at three and then we can spend the night studying."

"Sounds good to me, I'll see you then." Logan was almost fully seated in his car, when this time, Kendall stopped him.

"Do I even want to ask what happened between those two last night?"

Logan chuckled, settling himself inside his car and closing the driver side door and rolling the window down. "Probably not, it's not your thing. See ya later Kendall." And with that Logan drove off, Kendall tailing him the entire ride home, the words _not your thing_ playing over in his head on repeat.

"Have a little too much fun last night big brother?" Katie asked as soon as Kendall walked through the door.

"Not so much fun as a pity party for myself, although some crazy things did happen." Kendall raised his eyebrows at his sister while setting his bag down at his feet and kicking off his shoes on the rug.

"What?" Katie pried, walking over and poking Kendall in the stomach. Kendall shoved Katie playfully away and strutted down the hall into the kitchen, fetching himself a bottle of water from the refrigerator.

"Nothing you need to know. It's nothing I don't even want to know." Kendall shuddered slightly, then remembered he had to be happy for his friends and be supportive of James and Carlos, whatever their status was now.

"Okay whatever, you know I'll find out sooner or later, right?"

"I don't doubt you will baby sister. How do you figure everything out?"

Katie shot her brother a devious grin. "I have my ways." She spoke and left the kitchen, returning to her video game that she paused in the front room.

Letting out a stifled yawn Kendall found his way to the stairs, taking two steps at a time. When in his room he set his water on the bedside table and turned on his TV. Lying in bed for a while, Kendall relaxed watching an old comedy that never failed to make him laugh. Forgetting the bit at the end where there's a miniature guy on guy action scene, Kendall turned his TV off and thought.

_What is so interesting about being with another guy?_ Kendall had never really wondered what it'd be like. Sure he'd kissed a boy, but he and Logan were too young and inexperienced to really understand what they were doing. Kendall sat up in bed, pulling his laptop from his desk and bringing it to life. Firing up the search engine Kendall perused the first thing he could think of that could help him comprehend what made other guys so appealing. Now that Logan, James, and Carlos were all basically outed, Kendall couldn't help but wonder whether or not he was next.

Kendall skimmed through the first few links that showed up, figuring he was better off with a video to help his understanding. Sure he'd watched porn before, but nothing like this. Normally when he was having a bad day and had some left over tension that needed to be released he would let it out with a good video, always one involving both a guy and a girl. This time, his need for porn was based solely on research purposes only. Knowing what he liked he reckoned he wouldn't last five minutes into the video without shutting it off. He wasn't even convinced he wanted to see another guy naked, let alone two at the same time.

Kendall shielded his eyes with one hand just before pressing play, _can I do this?_ He was completely turned off by the thought of watching two guys fuck each other. With the sound at a minimum level, Kendall still kept his eyes closed, his ears perking up from the first moan he heard on screen. _That didn't sound too terrible, maybe if I just peek I'll be okay._

Kendall uncovered his eyes, almost regretting it the instant he had, when he heard another moan, this one louder and rougher than the first. Noise is what did it for him. He encouraged himself to finish the poor quality internet porn, surprised when after a few minutes his own jeans felt straining against his own crotch. _What the fuck is going on?_

Kendall fought the urge to touch himself. It didn't seem right under the circumstances, yet with every additional grunt heard from the screen his jeans grew tighter around his favorite appendage. _Fuck it._ Kendall reached inside his pants, exhaling a pleasure filled sigh when his hand found its destination. He stroked himself delicately, working himself up to match the pace the two guys were going on screen. He couldn't help but ogle at the muscles on each guy, so nicely defined. There was something about two guys fucking that made the act seem much more aggressive and domineering. The thought of taking control of another guy like that made Kendall topple over the edge, whimpering as he made a mess in his pants.

Coming down from his high it took Kendall only a few moments to realize what he'd just done. He'd never come that quickly before, even with Jo it took some time to let out a good release. Kendall began to worry, but soon calmed down. He decided he'd try again later, only he would watch what he normally would. He would compare the two, and hopefully realize he wasn't going crazy.

* * *

Kendall was restless. He was on his way home from work, with his hands shaking on the steering wheel. He had gotten barely any sleep the night before, upset with the fact he could barely watch his regular, once beloved porn without getting hard. He realized just how whiny girls came across while fucking, and the only time he ever felt the heat rush south was when he heard the guy grunt. This wasn't good at all.

Pulling into his driveway, Kendall glanced over at Logan's house when he stepped out of his car. Noticing Logan's car in the driveway Kendall sighed. He really wasn't in the mood to study with anyone right now, especially Logan. Remembering hockey was on the line, Kendall pulled out his phone, texting Logan with, _I'm home. Still up for studying?_

Kendall barely made it up his front steps when his phone went off with a new message from Logan that read, _Be over in a few_.

Kendall unlocked the front door and walked inside, kicking off his shoes. Making his way to his room he was thankful that even if he were attracted to guys, Logan was far from his type.

"Okay, so balance this equation." Kendall stared down at the paper in front of him, twiddling his pencil between his fingers and tapping it on the desk incessantly. "Kendall, focus you can do this, here I'll start it out for you." Logan turned the paper to face him and reached for the pencil from Kendall. Kendall didn't miss the grazing of Logan's fingers against his own.

It only took a moment for Logan to fix the equation. "Finish it." Kendall bent down looking at the chemical equation, counting the numbers of Oxygen on each side to balance it. He almost wanted to hit himself upside the head for not realizing it sooner. Jotting down a few numbers, Kendall had Logan check the problem and was rewarded with a breathtaking smile.

Logan's smile was perfect. Never paying much attention to it before, Kendall couldn't force himself to look away. The right side of Logan's mouth turned up more than the left, flashing Kendall one deadly, lopsided grin. Noticing this, Kendall didn't miss just how pink Logan's lips were, or the appearance of his adorable dimples. Next were his eyes, big, chocolaty brown eyes full of warmth hidden beneath dark, cascading eyelashes.

"Kendall?" Logan asked, cocking his head to the side slightly, his grin turning down.

Kendall shook himself from his trance. "S-Sorry, let's just move on to the next question.

"Whatever you want," Logan mumbled, giving Kendall a quizzical look while the blonde tackled the next problem.

Through the next hour Kendall finished the worksheet, waiting as Logan checked over his work. "You know, maybe you won't fail the test tomorrow." _Again with that fucking grin, what is he doing to me?_

"Seriously? I have to get at least a B to pull up my grade. Think I can manage that?"

"At this rate, definitely." Logan dropped the paper to the desk, moving his hand over Kendall's knee and squeezing it. "I'm proud of you Kendall."

Suddenly the room was too hot. Kendall tugged on the collar of his shirt, his gaze flicking down towards Logan's hand, a frightful expression on his face. Logan quickly removed his hold on Kendall's knee to rub the back of his neck, heat flushing to his cheeks. "Sorry about that."

Kendall was tongue tied, not too sure of what to say. "It's okay, it's like you're more excited than I am. Calm down."

"Well if you pass this test, you get to play in the preseason tournament next weekend right?"

"Yeah? Although I'm pretty sure Coach would've pulled a few strings to make me eligible either way."

"Okay, no need to thank the help or whatever."

Grabbing a hold of Logan's shoulders in his hands, Kendall smiled at him. "Thank you. Seriously. It means a lot to me that you'd help me even though you hate me."

"I never hated you Kendall."

"But then why-"

Logan stopped Kendall mid question. "I just figured it was what you wanted to hear from me."

Kendall released his hold on Logan's shoulders and slumped back in his chair, exhaling deeply. "Wow, lying and telling a friend you hate them when you really don't? Who the fuck does that Logan?"

"Well there's one thing wrong with the first question. You're still not my friend." Logan hurriedly grabbed his books off of Kendall's desk, exiting the blonde's room. Kendall could hear the front door slam from his bedroom.

"Fuck!" Kendall banged his head against his desk, sighing in defeat. He thought him and Logan had finally crossed back into the status of friendship, but the blonde was sorely mistaken.


	5. Chapter 5: Attraction

A/N: I'm just going to skip the usual introduction and just let everyone move onto the reading. Hope it doesn't disappoint! Oh and don't forget about Bel-Air Rush tonight! WOO HOO! I gotta stop saying that.

Disclaimer: No matter how much wishing I do, I will never own the rights to Big Time Rush.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Attraction**

Kendall tapped away his fingers at his steering wheel, sighing every few minutes or so. "Mind telling me what's going on?" Katie asked from the passenger seat, watching her brother with wary eyes.

"Not really no." Kendall muttered, attempting to loosen his grip on the wheel to stop fidgeting his fingers.

"Kendall, you're freaking me out here. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Don't swear Katie. And honestly I don't know. Everything is happening too fast, and I'm going to screw everything up and nothing's going to work out like I planned and-" Kendall stopped, trying to catch his breath and giving Katie room to pipe in.

"Maybe I don't want to know what's going on."

Kendall chuckled a little, the atmosphere in the car lightening. "Figured as much."

"Just don't go crazy, okay big brother?" Katie sounded a little worried, but changed her tune after showing a moment of weakness. "Well more crazy than you already are of course."

Now Kendall was really laughing. "Get out of my car and go to class. Have a good day."

Katie exited the car with a groan, happily slamming the door shut behind her. "Whatever." She rolled her eyes and walked away. Kendall couldn't help smiling to himself, his baby sister was really something else.

Walking into school, Kendall noticed the few looks of pity he still received from his fellow classmates. Everyone had known about the Jett/Jo situation by now, and Kendall was portrayed as the victim. Looking past the sad eyes he made his way to his locker, happy to see Carlos there waiting for him.

"So, ready for the big test today?" Carlos asked Kendall with a smirk.

"Shut up. Maybe if I get stuck I'll just sneak a glance at Logan's paper." Kendall opened his locker, tucking his bag in the small space and reaching for his books before closing it shut again.

"So then you can get caught for cheating and get possibly suspended and have Coach rip your ass in half? How about you don't do that?"

Kendall sighed, knowing Carlos was right; the grade wasn't worth the risk. Leaning back against the cool metal of his locker Kendall turned to his friend. "Yeah I know. Logan helped me out pretty well last night. I think I'll do okay."

"Oh yeah how is that tutor thing coming along? Does he still _hate_ you?" Carlos asked with questioning eyebrows.

"He never hated me."

"HA. I told you Kendall. You can never really hate someone you loved."

Kendall froze, feeling as though all the air had been knocked out of his lungs and he'd been sucker punched in the gut. Swallowing hard he tried to form words with his mouth suddenly dry. "L-Loved?"

"Shit did I say that?" Carlos smiled at the blonde. It was no mistake Carlos had let slip the "L" word.

"Whatever, I don't care. And by the way, you are way too cheery for a Monday morning."

"What can I say I'm happy." Carlos dreamily sighed, looking off into the distance with a small smile playing on the corners of his mouth.

"Oh God, is this about James?"

Carlos wiggled his eyebrows, his smiling growing wider. "You know it. You know I never thought I could like a guy, let alone my best friend."

Kendall pretended to be hurt, "I thought I was your best friend Los."

"Not anymore now that you have _Logan._" Carlos drawled out Logan's name, letting it flow off of his tongue with ease.

"We aren't friends. He made that very clear to me yesterday, which doesn't make any sense I thought we were finally starting to get along after all these years."

"Well think about it. Jo broke your heart, do you want to be friends with her again?"

"Hell no I'd rather watch her rot in hell that stupid bitch." Kendall could practically taste the loathing on his tongue that he felt for his ex.

"Yeah, well it may take a while for Logan to trust you again. You do still want to be friends with him again, right?"

Kendall thought back to the night before. He remembered how just after one perfect smile, Kendall felt as though he could melt in Logan's presence. He didn't like the feeling of that at all. Like he'd thought before, Logan was not his type. Those big, adorable brown eyes and perfectly manicured hair was not going to phase him one bit. "I don't know what I want anymore Carlos." Kendall mumbled softly.

"Well, maybe you should figure that out. Now come on I don't need Mrs. Collins flipping a shit for us being late." Carlos placed a light tap to Kendall's ass to get him moving, laughing at the blonde's slight jerk at the contact.

"Slap me on the ass one more time and I'll tell James." Kendall threatened darkly.

"Knowing James, he'd join me in the fun." Carlos retorted, just as they stepped in the class and found their seats, quieting themselves and paying attention to the lecture.

Kendall's nerves had the best of him when he stepped into his chem class second hour. Walking over to his shared table with Logan he watched the brunette scour his notes last minute in order to make sure he knew every little detail of information that could possibly end up on the test. When Mrs. Baker scanned the room, handing out the single sheeted papers, Kendall began bouncing his knee under the desk and chewing on the end of his pencil, staring blankly at the test in front of him.

_You can do this. Think of hockey. That's all that matters. Just remember what Logan taught you. Logan…_ Kendall shook his head furiously, wiping any thoughts of the brunette boy beside him from his mind. Biting his lip he tackled the first few problems, amazed to the fact that he actually knew what he was doing.

Forty minutes later, Kendall handed in the test feeling as though a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. His heart rate returned to normal and his brain could throw away all the chemical equations he just balanced. Confident enough in thinking he received a B, if not an A, Kendall sauntered back to his table, showing a thumbs up to Logan, earning a smile in return. Another dazzling smile; yet again leaving the blonde breathless. _What the hell is he doing to me?_

Waiting anxiously for the bell to ring, when it sounded Kendall jumped from his seat and flew out of the class room, his mind reeling over the test, over hockey, and dare he even think it, his attraction to Logan. _It's probably nothing, I'm probably just imagining Logan as one of the guys from the video I watched Saturday_. Now, with Kendall's mind racing back to the video, he pictured Logan as the guy being pounded into, envisioning Logan's moans escaping as Kendall thrashed into the smaller brunette. Just with the images Kendall felt heat travel south, quick and fast, instantly arousing him. _Fuck, you've got to be kidding me_.

Once lunch arrived Kendall was relieved that his earlier turn on had ceased in his pants, making him able to breathe normally again and hope no one in this third hour noticed his raging hard on. Kendall sat at his usual table, not surprised when he noticed James and Carlos sitting opposite him, with barely any room between their bodies to where their shoulders bumped every few moments. He could read it in their eyes and smiles how happy they were, so happy in fact it didn't even disgust Kendall, instead he envied his friends and their new found relationship.

"Hey guys." Kendall felt Logan take the seat next to him, leaving a fair amount of room between the two of them. Kendall shot the smart boy a small smile, earning barely a grin in return.

"Logan thanks for the help yesterday. I think I kicked that test right in the ass."

"That's nice. I'm proud." Now the brunette was smiling at him, and Kendall didn't have the power to tear his gaze away. Logan was beautiful, and Kendall couldn't get enough of him.

"You know," James cut in, his mouth partially fully of food, "It's good to see you to talking again." James didn't fail to wink at Kendall, the pretty boy thanking the blonde silently for listening to him and giving Logan a chance to be friends again.

"It's not like we really have a choice, now do we?" Logan had a sour sound to his voice, only causing Kendall to frown. So he may have broken the boy's heart, it had been three years. And hadn't Logan been the one who mentioned before that it was 'all in the past'? At least Kendall was trying here, when it barely seemed like Logan cared at all.

Jokingly, Kendall piped in. "You know you missed me these past few years Logie." Kendall wrapped a comforting arm around Logan, squeezing his shoulder and swaying the smaller boy slightly.

"Maybe a little…" Logan mumbled, taking interest in the poorly produced school lunch sitting in front of him.

"Whatever, you guys can fight all you want. All I know is we should definitely have another guys' night soon." Carlos suggested, sneaking his hand under the table, probably taking a hold of James' knee.

"You have the best ideas Carlitos. How about after homecoming? You two broken hearted suckers agree to this?"

Kendall and Logan both shot a quick look at each other, raising their eyebrows in apprehension. "I'm not really sure I can handle another guys' night with you two all lovey dovey and shit." Kendall said, pointing between Carlos and James and smirking.

"We promise that unless behind closed doors we'll keep our clothes on…maybe." Carlos blushed a scarlet red at James' words, and Kendall couldn't help but be intrigued. Considering his new circumstances, maybe he did want to know what happened between his two friends Friday night in the basement. Maybe.

"Oh that's really reassuring James. I'm pretty sure even with me and Kendall in the room you two would still be at it like jack rabbits." Logan laughed admittedly, and Kendall figured the smart boy was probably correct in his assumption.

"Shove it Mitchell. Either way, are we on or not?" James asked his two friends questioningly, glaring them both down from across the table.

"I don't know…" Kendall rubbed the back of his neck apprehensively. "I wasn't really planning on even attending the dance. I really don't need the image of Jett and Jo getting the chance to dry fuck each other in front of the entire school."

"Shockingly, I agree with hockey head over here. That is an image I do not need in my head."

"But, but it's our last high school homecoming ever. You guys _have_ to go." Carlos whined, pouting out his lower lip and giving his friends the best puppy dog eyes he could muster. Neither Kendall nor Logan were going to back down.

"No we don't. How about we just meet up after? I mean if it's alright with Logan? I'm pretty sure my mom and Katie are going to visit my grandma that weekend anyway, we can all hang out at my house."

"Sounds good to me, you still have the copy of key to your mom's liquor stash?" James asked.

Kendall pretended to be offended. "What do you think I'm stupid? Of course I still have the copy. We can get fucked up, just like Friday, only we'll skip the pool game. We really don't need that happening again."

"Hell yes!" Carlos whooped. If it hadn't been for James holding his hand the Latino probably would have jumped out of his seat in excitement. "So what about you Logan? You up for some fun with your best buds?"

Logan gave James and Carlos a wide smile, frowning slightly when he turned his gaze to Kendall. "I guess so. I don't really have a choice do I? Plus I don't think Kendall could handle being a third wheel between you two, he might get sick from all the cuteness that radiates from you two."

"Thanks for having my back Logan." Kendall patted the smaller boy on the back. Kendall couldn't help but find some innocent ways to touch Logan. It was as if he needed the contact when the aforementioned was near.

"Yeah, well I'm getting free liquor out of it." Logan flashed Kendall his lopsided grin, and Kendall's heart instantly beat faster in his chest. If Kendall didn't learn to register his new feelings towards the boy to his left, Kendall may need to invest in life alert.

"That's good enough for me." The bell rang, each boy picking up their lunches and tossing them in the trash.

"So it's settled. Two weekends from now party at Kendall's after homecoming?" Carlos asked, watching each of his friends nod at his words. "Sweeet! Now come on James it's time for Theater." Kendall watched Carlos and James hold hands between them as they walked away, smiling all the while.

* * *

"Hit the showers boys. That was a hard practice, but just think, that preseason tournament this weekend is all ours. I'm proud of you guys." Coach Steve slapped each of the guys on the back as they exited the ice, retreating to the locker rooms. Kendall dropped his helmet on the bench, shaking his sweaty hair out of his eyes and removing his practice jersey and pads. He was breathless, Coach having worked them to the bone for the past 2 hours, but it was worth it. They were going to murder South Ridgefield High the upcoming weekend.

"Well someone's happy." Carlos smiled when he saw the elated expression eating away at Kendall's rosy cheeks, his dimples fully prominent at the corners of his mouth.

"Fuck yeah I am. This weekend we are going to dominate those fuckers who think they are better than us."

"Sometimes I think you're a little too obsessed with hockey Kendall." Carlos muttered, giving his friend the 'you're crazy' look as the Latino stripped out of his own uniform and clutching a towel from his locker.

"It's my dream man, what can I say?" Kendall wrapped his own towel lazily around his waist and followed Carlos into the team showers, where everyone else was dutifully washing the sweat and stink from their bodies after a good work out.

"Whatever, we all know you're going to make it in the NHL. Why don't you just leave our little team and go now?"

"And miss out on kicking South Ridgefield's ass? Hell no, I'd love to see Dak's face when we beat them for the fourth year in a row."

"God he's going to hate you even more, you cocky son of bitch." Carlos smiled at Kendall, both boys quickly showering under adjacent faucets before heading back into the regular locker room to dress.

Noticing the locker room was basically empty besides for them, Kendall fought up the courage to ask Carlos what had been raging through his thoughts all day. "Carlos, what happened between you and James on Friday?"

Carlos dropped his deodorant on the floor, Kendall's words startling the poor boy. "Oh so now you want to know?"

Kendall shrugged while pulling on his clothes. "I guess, I mean I'm going to have to get used to this one way or another, right? I'd rather you tell me now so that come homecoming I'll know what you two 'jack rabbits' as Logan puts it, are up to."

"We didn't do anything more than we were comfortable with doing Kendall. We made out for so long, I felt as if my lips would fall off. They were so swollen, but God, James is the best fucking kisser in the world. I could kiss him all day long." Carlos paused for a moment, Kendall letting his friend daydream before snapping him back to reality.

"There's no way all you two did was kiss. What else did you do?"

A blushed creeped up Carlos' cheeks, a bright crimson contrasting with his caramel skin tone. "We jacked each other off. Oh my sweet Jesus his hands Kendall, they felt so nice around my-"

Kendall snapped his towel against Carlos' still bare torso, the boy having yet to put on a shirt. "I don't need the nitty gritty Carlos. Now I'm never going to get that image out of my head. Bleh." Kendall shuddered, he may have been questioning his own sexual orientation, but hearing about his two closest friends intimate moments made the blonde a little queasy.

"Hey you said you wanted to know, so I was just filling ya in big boy." Carlos smiled a big, toothy grin at Kendall, finally pulling on a shirt and packing his things away, with Kendall following suit and them both heading out the locker room only minutes later.

"Like I said, spare me the full details. Did you guys go any further, or is that all you did?"

Carlos stopped to give Kendall a quizzical look. "I'm still curious as to why you're so interested now, but yeah that's all we did. I mean come on it's not like we were going to fuck the first chance we get. All though now that I think about it I wouldn't mind feeling that-"

"Carlos! Seriously quit with those nasty remarks. Images man!" Kendall pushed open the front doors to the school, walking out to the parking lot and finding his car.

"Sorry man, it's just so…exhilarating, being with James. I can't get enough of him. He's intoxicating."

"Big words coming from a miniscule brain."

"Fuck off Kendall, I'm not stupid."

Kendall smirked at Carlos, his words leaking with sarcasm. "Could've fooled me." Checking his watch, Kendall hurried faster to his car. "Shit I'm going to be late picking up Katie, I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Yeah whatever, see ya later Ken."

"Later Los." Kendall hopped into his car, igniting the engine and driving off. He turned the radio volume on high, hoping the music would distract him from his thoughts.

"Oh my God are you deaf?" Katie yelled, stepping into the front seat and adjusting the volume lower.

"Sorry baby sister, just have a lot on my mind."

"You're not going to spaz like you did earlier are you?"

Kendall smiled at his sister. "Only because I love you, I won't."

"Thank heavens I don't think I can listen to all that babbling again. I seriously began considering you were going psychotic."

"Yeah, well I'm better now, so you don't have to worry." Kendall removed his right hand from the wheel to reach over and ruffle Katie's hair, laughing when she pulled away from his touch.

"Okay, maybe you are still a little nuts."

"You still love me, don't you?" Kendall asked with a smile on his face, turning into the driveway and putting his beloved car in park.

"I'm forced to love you, so I guess so." Katie jumped out of the car before Kendall could complain.

* * *

Carlos shoved Kendall into the bus seat, forcing the blonde to sit with him. "Why can't we just drive our own asses to these weekend tournaments?" Carlos asked Kendall who only shrugged in response.

"I don't know man, it's shitty. Is James going to come to any of the games this weekend?"

"He better or he's getting nothing from me until homecoming."

"Oh God you seriously have no filter do you Carlos? Keep that to yourself." Kendall punched Carlos on the arm playfully, grabbing out his iPod and plugging the buds into his ears.

"Are you going to listen to that the whole way there?" Carlos whined like a child whose favorite toy had just been reprimanded.

"Yup." Kendall popped the 'p'. "It's better than listening to you." Giving Carlos a smug smirk, the boys rode out the hour long bus ride together in silence, Kendall letting the music get the best of him and drown out his thoughts.

When the team reached the hotel, Carlos and Kendall roomed together, "No funny business at night Carlos. Now that you like guys you better keep your hands off me." Kendall laughed, dropping his hockey bag down on his bed and sighing.

"You're not my type. Too blonde and not enough muscle. James is just the way I like it. He's perfect." Carlos fell onto his back on his bed, smiling up at the ceiling.

"Is James all I'm going to hear you talk about all weekend? Because I'll switch rooms."

Carlos chuckled, "No you won't you'd miss me too much. Plus I'm on the only one on the team that can actually stand you."

"Hey I'm the Captain, people worship me."

"Okay Cap'n, whatever you say, just be glad you can even play this weekend. You owe it all to Logan."

Kendall remembered just how relieved he was when Mrs. Baker handed back their tests on Wednesday. The blonde couldn't help his excitement, practically jumping out of his seat with rapture at receiving an A-. Unable to contain himself, Kendall grabbed Logan in his arms, pulling him into a tight hug and squeezing the smaller boy in his vice-like grip. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you." Kendall cried out.

"Okay, okay, you're welcome now calm down." Logan cheeks were flushed as the brunette tugged the hem of his shirt down before sitting back in his seat. Kendall wasn't able to hold back the smile playing across his lips. He would be able to play in the preseason tournament, and it was all thanks to the genius boy sitting beside him.

"Kendall!" The blonde shook from his memory, Carlos' screech bringing him back to reality.

"What the hell Carlos?"

"I said your name like five times and you didn't respond. What gives?"

"Sorry man I guess I just didn't hear you." Kendall smiled at his lack of attention to the Latino with him, his mind stuck on other instances involving a short brunette boy clad in a sweater vest and khakis.

"Yeah whatever, I'm gonna get some sleep, that bus ride really drained me."

"Okay." Kendall stood up, mirroring Carlos as both boys changed into pairs of sweat pants and climbing into opposite beds. "Night Los. Sweet dreams of James."

Kendall didn't miss the smile on Carlos' face just before the Latino reached up to extinguish the lights. "Will do. Sweet dreams of pounding Dak's face into the ice."

Kendall cooed. "Aww you know me so well."

"Shut up and go to sleep Ken."

"Mmmkay." Kendall buried his head into his pillow and snuggled the blankets up to his bare chest. He wasn't very tired, but the darkness in the room helped lull him to sleep with a grin on his face, having thought of Logan just before nodding off.

_Kendall knocked on Logan's front door, delighted by the void of cars in the Mitchell's driveway, signifying that the boy was home alone. After a few short knocks and a punching of the doorbell, the red oak door finally swung open, revealing Logan dressed in post school attire, wearing a an old graphic tee and a pair of basketball shorts. _

"_Uhh hey Kendall, what are you doing here?" Logan asked, the surprise evident on his face at the blonde's appearance._

"_Just thought I'd stop by, mind letting me in?" Kendall asked, watching as Logan nodded before stepping into the foyer. Kendall toed off his shoes, leaving them by the door and following Logan into the living room. "The parents at work?" _

"_Yeah, they both have the graveyard shift so they'll be gone all night." Kendall could tell Logan was dying to question him, but the brunette refused to speak, simply watching Kendall sit on the other side of the couch, amazed at his presence. When Logan finally found his voice, he put it to good use. "Why are you here Kendall? You've never been the type to just stop by."_

"_I know, I can't believe how long it's been since I've last been here. So much has changed. You have a new TV I see. Very nice." Kendall shot Logan a thumbs up and his trademark smirk, hoping to avoid Logan's questioning eyes for just a little while longer._

"_Well it's been 3 years. Things change in 3 years. Kind of like us. But that's beside the point, what do you want?" Kendall could tell his digression from Logan's interrogation was beginning to ruffle the smaller boy's feathers._

"_Can't a friend just stop by and say hi."_

"_Well I guess…"_

_Kendall sighed, having bothered Logan enough he spoke the truth. "I came to thank you for the help on the Chemistry test."_

"_You thanked me earlier, why the need to thank me again?" Kendall could tell his smug grin was making Logan uncomfortable, but he didn't care. _

"_I came to thank you…" Kendall scooted farther down on the couch, leaving only a few inches now resting between him and Logan, "a little differently." Reaching out Kendall ran a long, skinny finger down Logan's soft cheek, chuckling when he saw the boy turn pink right before his eyes._

"_K-Kendall what are you doing?" Logan asked, but before Kendall could answer, he had the brunette's face held in between his hands, their noses touching._

"_Just shh. It's okay." Kendall whispered, his ghostly breath tickling over Logan's lips before capturing them. Kendall knotted his hands up into Logan's hair, tugging softly on the dark locks while moving his lips with Logan's, pleased to feel the smaller boy kissing him back. Kendall let his tongue trace over Logan's mouth, sneaking the muscle passed Logan's lips and tangling along with the brunette's tongue. Their teeth knocked lightly, their noses scrunching up against one another with each boy desperately attempting to pull the other closer._

_Kendall had to move, had to get as much of Logan as he possibly could. Breaking the kiss he traveled his hands south, crouching back on the couch and pulling Logan's hips along with him until the brunette was lying flat on his back, noticing the bulge in his shorts as he did so. "Fuck Logan," Kendall groaned, crawling back over Logan and pressing their bodies together when taking control of Logan's lips once more. He placed sloppy, wet kisses over the corner of his mouth and across his jaw. _

_He felt Logan's hands wander down his back. Logan hooked his fingers through the belt hoops in Kendall's jeans, tugging the blonde's hips closer while thrusting his own hips up. The contact was pure bliss to Kendall, feeling his own erection rub against Logan's through the fabric of their pants. _

_Logan wrapped his legs around Kendall's waist, throwing his head back while the blonde continued to thrust their hips together as he kissed and sucked at Logan's neck. Each of their breaths ragged and deep, Kendall grazed his teeth over Logan's throat, relishing in the moan choked out from Logan's mouth._

"_K-Kendall why now?" Logan panted, helping rock their hips together still, not wanting to break the contact between their bodies. It felt too good to stop._

"_I don't know," mumbling into the boy's neck, Kendall slowed his rocking hips, grazing his aching, strained erection against Logan's and moaning when they joined. Even with clothes on this felt so fucking good to Kendall, knowing he was close to his release._

"_Well just don't stop okay." Logan pleaded, digging his fingers through Kendall's hair and lifting his head to kiss him again, breathing in each of the blonde's soft moans. "I'm not going to last much longer Kendall." Logan whispered against Kendall's lips, knowing that with only a few more rocks of Kendall's hips he'd be gone._

"_Mmm me either." Kendall dug his erection deeper against Logan's, swaying his hips and drowning his tongue in Logan's mouth. Catching Logan's bottom lip between his teeth, Kendall tugged back hard, releasing it from his grip and watching the slightly swollen lip spring back into place just in time for Logan to let out a glorious moan, knowing the brunette had just tumbled over the edge, Kendall quickly following suit with Logan's name stumbling from his lips._

Kendall felt someone shaking him, and his name being called repeatedly. He struggled to keep his eyes close, only to experience a rough slap coming into contact with the side of his face. "Wake up dammit!" Kendall heard Carlos growl before squinting his eyes open.

"What's wrong?" Kendall yawned, rubbing his eyes with his fists and moving to sit up in bed, only to feel the wetness surrounding his crotch.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe it's the fact that I was woken up by someone whimpering 'mmm' and 'ohhhh' and 'fuck Logan' until I couldn't take it any longer."

"S-sorry?" Kendall mumbled, apologizing for something he was unable to control.

"Yeah whatever. You may wanna clean that up before heading back to sleep." Carlos motioned toward the mess in Kendall's pants, giggling at the embarrassment evident on the blonde's face, his cheeks puffed out and red.

"Fuck off." Kendall quickly ran into the bathroom and rinsed himself off, changing his boxers as he did so. Pulling himself into bed he couldn't help but hear Carlos chuckle in the adjoining bed.

"Must have been a good dream. All about Logan, huh?" Carlos asked through the dark. Kendall could just hear the smile on his friend's face.

"Tell anyone and I'll cut off your dick." Kendall threatened, punching his pillow and turning his back to his friend.

"I'm not going to say anything, okay? It's kinda cute."

"Shut up Carlos." Kendall warned, begging for sleep to take him away.

"Logan and Kendall, sitting in a tree-" Carlos' voice was cut off by the chucking of a pillow at his face.

"What are you five? Go the fuck back to sleep before I pummel you."

"Ohh big bad words from the big bad hockey head." Carlos taunted, egging the blonde on.

Kendall rolled his eyes at his childish friend. "I'm ignoring you now, good night Carlos."

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Kendall listened as Carlos whispered the rest of the song to him, and bit his tongue. He just needed a few more restful hours asleep until he could take out the rest of his aggression on the ice, knowing he'd feel bad if he used his friend as a punching bag.


	6. Chapter 6: The Only Exception

Author's Note: Sorry this took longer than expected, I was away fro the weekend with no internet so sorry about that! I'm glad more people are reading this and getting into the story, it means so much to me. I hope this next part lives up to the expectations. Oh and I'm not the best at hockey terminology so hopefully I didn't screw anything up.

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Only Exception**

They were down to the last two minutes in the third period of the final game of the tournament. Bullets of sweat were dripping down Kendall's face in torrents underneath his helmet while he pushed himself as fast as he could go over the ice, his green eyes glued to the puck. Their teams were tied, Kendall's ears drowning out the cheers and throaty demands from his coach. His focus was on the puck, nothing but the little black disk currently held in the opposing team's possession; in Dak's possession.

The other boy was taunting Kendall, or so Kendall seemed to make himself believe as his rival dribbled the puck between his stick against the ice, racing towards Sherwood's (Kendall's team) net. Knowing how much Kendall would loathe himself if he ever let Dak so much as get a single attempt at a goal this close in the game, Kendall picked up his already accelerated pace. The blonde flew past Dak, reaching out his stick for a sneaky steal and passing it off to Carlos. "Better luck next time." Kendall seethed through his mouth gear, indifferent as to whether or not Dak heard him. Kendall didn't care, all that mattered to him in that moment was landing the prized puck into the opposing net.

Slithering his way through the other players Kendall glided over the ice, overtaking Carlos and smashing his hockey stick into the ice for Carlos to hand him a good clean pass. Cradling the puck with his stick, Kendall soared towards the opposing team's defense, the other players frightened by Kendall's malicious green eyes that could be seen through the slits in his helmet. _That's right, you better back the fuck off. _

Soon it was just him and the goalie. Pulling his stick back up to his waist, Kendall slapped shot the black puck, watching the disk defy the laws of gravity as it cut through the air, slipping through the goalie's gloves and landing happily into the net.

Now was when Kendall allowed himself to hear the crowd. To hear the raging cheers and the shouts of his name, "KNIGHT! KNIGHT! KNIGHT!" Kendall took a fast peek at the scoreboard, the last three seconds of the game ticking away for the buzzer to sound. His teammates pummeled him, hoisting him up onto their shoulders and raising their hockey sticks into the air. In the box Kendall saw his coach, the fatherly figure giving him a proud smile that read, _this is only the beginning_.

"You were amazing Kendy!" Kendall's mom never failed to use his embarrassing nickname in public, but the blonde allowed it, drinking in the praise. His mom pulled him into a tight hug, with one hand on the back of his sweaty neck as he bent down to fit against his mother's shorter frame. "Your father would be so proud of you."

Kendall felt the urge to let a few tears slip by, but he held himself together, wrapping his arms even tighter around his mom in a vice-like embrace. "Thanks mom, for everything. I love you."

"I love you too." Mrs. Knight pushed away her son, giving the boy a chance to smother his baby sister in a hug before sending him on his way. "Go celebrate with your team Kendall, I'll meet you at home later."

"Got it." Kendall placed a kiss on his mother's cheek before walking away from his family, not failing to realize he was the last person to enter the locker room, him being the one they were all waiting for.

The coach pulled Kendall into a side hug, ruffling the boy's damp hair and smiling. Kendall braced himself for the usual post game speech, surprised when his coach only let loose a few words of wisdom. "This is only just the beginning boys. Work to the bone and play with your heart, and by the time this season is over we will be clutching that National's trophy. Now hurry up and change, shower, whatever. The bus leaves in twenty minutes to take us back to Sherwood." Finally the coach let go of Kendall, giving the boy a look filled with the upmost pride before exiting the stifling locker room.

Incessant chatter broke out in groups, teammates congratulating one another or heading off to the showers. Finding his short, Latino friend through the throng of players, Kendall was greeted with a wide smile.

"That was fucking awesome! You should've seen yourself out there! You were so menacing and quick I never knew someone could skate that fast Kendall!"

Kendall simply shrugged, flashing Carlos a dimpled grin while letting the compliments slowly sink in. "Carlos I wasn't the only one with the skills. You were spectacular. This season we are gonna kill it. No one can beat the dream team." Kendall pulled his buddy into a hug, before stripping out of their clothes and heading for a quick cool down beneath the showers and returning to get dressed.

"Whatever you say Kendall," Carlos was hurrying with his clothes, pulling them on and zipping his pants quickly, ready to exit the sweaty locker room before Kendall even had his jeans pulled all the way up.

"Well someone is an eager beaver." Kendall laughed at his scurrying friend and the scowled look he shot Kendall. "Is James waiting out there for you?" Knowing the elated grin spreading across Carlos' face Kendall knew he had been right with his assumption, the Latino's face reddening by the second. "Go ahead goofball I'll meet you two out there."

"You mean three. Logan's with James."

Just hearing the boy's name brought a grin to Kendall's lips, the corners of his mouth twitching up. Logan had come to a game, a game where Kendall dominated the ice. But all his happiness washed away when he realized he wasn't the one who Logan had come to see.

"I know that look Kendall. Logan will be just as happy to see you as he is to see me. Now you better hurry up and get out there or I may just let slip that little wet dream of yours from the other night." Carlos chuckled at the wide green eyes practically bugging out of Kendall's sockets, his jaw dropped to form a perfect 'O'. Kendall felt heat rush to his cheeks, unable to stop his embarrassment.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me." Carlos muttered, running from the locker room. Kendall sped changed, pulling his pants up the rest of the way and fumbling on the zipper with his quick fingers, forgetting his belt. Shoving his arms into his plaid button up the blonde groaned at the many buttons, sighing frustratingly when the last one closed. Making sure to grab his duffel bag he headed out of the locker room soon after Carlos, figuring he had only a few seconds until the overexcited Latino would blab.

Kendall sauntered over to the small huddle his friends made on the bleachers. He watched Carlos with almost a jealous glare as he pulled James flush up against him. "You were great out there baby." James cooed, closing his eyes and searching for Carlos' lips. Kendall ogled at the sight of his friends kissing, James taking breaks between each peck to tell Carlos how proud he was of him. After one exceptionally long kiss Kendall didn't miss the softened moan that erupted from Carlos, the sound alone almost turning the blonde on. Like before, noises were what did it for him.

Prying his eyes from his two friends, Kendall gave a small smile in Logan's direction, exhaling slowly at the sight of the usually nerdy boy clad in a pair of dark wash jeans that hugged his thighs perfectly and a red polo that contrasted well with his eyes, not to mention it tightened around the boy's muscles in a flattering way.

"You did well today." Logan finally said, breaking the awkward silence of the heavy breathing from the two hormonal teens sucking face right beside them.

"Thanks. I didn't know you were coming."

"James needed a driving buddy. He couldn't stand an hour drive alone. He probably would've ended up talking to himself in the rear view mirror if I hadn't been there to keep him company."

Kendall didn't miss James lift a hand from Carlos' hip to flip Logan the finger, laughing at the pretty boy for not even bothering to break up his kiss in order to cuss out Logan.

"You know you guys could just get a room." Kendall mumbled after a few more seconds to break the tension.

"You're just jealous of my sexy boyfriend," James rubbed Carlos' shoulders and smiled down at the Latino lovingly.

"Oh my God I actually think I am going to be sick."

"Tell me about it. The whole way here it was 'Carlos this' and 'Carlos that' I wanted to hurl. I had to turn up the radio just to make James shut up."

"You should have heard Carlos all weekend. I don't know if we want them to hang out with us on homecoming anymore Logan." James eyes lit up at Kendall's mentioning of the dance coming up the following Saturday.

"Oh yeah, about that, when do you want me over?" Logan asked timidly.

"Whenever, doesn't really matter. We'll just watch horror movies until these dorks show up."

"Have you thought anymore about it? Are you going to go Kendall? Come on it'll be fun."

Sighing, Kendall pinched the bridge of his nose in aggravation. "No James, but you're still welcome over my house after."

"I wouldn't miss the chance to spend the night with my little piece of sexy ass right here." Carlos' cheeks turned a dark shade of red and hid his face in James' chest.

"Jamie stop," Carlos whined.

"You know what, Logan, James, I'll see you guys later, I'm going to head off to the bus. Carlos you coming?" Kendall asked, stepping back a bit.

"Yeah, just one moment." Kendall watched Carlos lean into James for another long, steamy kiss. "I'll call you when I get home, okay?"

"I'll be waiting." James smiled, holding Carlos' hand and slowly backing up.

"Come on lover boy Coach is gonna get pissed if we miss the bus." Kendall tugged on Carlos' bag, forcing the smaller boy to break away from James and together they headed off in the opposite direction.

* * *

The next week flew by, the entire school caught up in the spirit of Homecoming. James and Carlos never stopped gushing about it, bringing up the dance at any possible moment. Kendall found ways to ignore them, either by going over hockey plays for the future games in his head or making small talk with Logan, the latter more often than not.

"So how long do you think it will take them this time to realize we aren't paying attention to them?" Kendall popped a chip into his mouth, gesturing to James and Carlos who were now discussing tuxedos and matching boutonnieres.

"I give it fifteen minutes." Logan said, rolling his eyes animatedly at the two who were off in their own little world.

"Really? Three more minutes than last time, I'm gonna time this." Kendall set the stopwatch on his phone and continued with his lunch.

"What time do you want me over tomorrow night?"

"Depends, what time do you want to start drinking?" Kendall asked slyly, his trademark smirk plastered to his face with his green eyes sparkling.

"Nine sound good?" Logan asked.

"Perfect. As long as I'm drunk by the time these two dipshits show up. I don't want to be sober to witness what happens in my basement."

"You got that right, my virgin eyes don't need to see that shit." Kendall didn't miss the key word _virgin_. _Logan was a virgin? But aren't gay guys like horny all the time? How is that even possible? Especially since he was shacking up with Jett?_

"Virgin eyes? You're kidding me right?"

Logan's face flushed at the remark. "Nah, I'm not."

"But not even with Jett? That fucking douche? I figured he fucked everything that walked." Kendall took a bite of his sandwich, thinking way too hard.

"Oh he does, just not me. I'm the exception." Logan laughed.

"The only exception…" Kendall mumbled. _You're my exception too._

"I guess. Whatever I wasn't ready when he asked. That's probably when he started hitting up Jo behind our backs. I never pegged your ex-girlfriend for a whore."

"Neither did I. Can we not talk about her, please?" Kendall blocked out his and Logan's conversation and began paying attention to James and Carlos, who were now arguing over who would look cuter in a tuxedo. _This is not happening._

"No baby you'll look better. The purple undershirt will make those dark chocolaty eyes pop."

"James, no I won't. You're easily the most attractive guy at this school. You would look better than me even if you wore a garbage bag."

"Oh my God will you two please shut up before I slap you both?" Kendall asked, breaking up their banter.

"Shit you guys were actually paying attention for once?" Carlos asked, cheeks now flaming red.

"Yeah, and now thanks to you guys I think I'm going to lose my lunch." Kendall fake gagged and Logan laughed beside him.

"Blondie's right over here, you two are getting ridiculous. Where are the promise rings?" Logan joked, eliciting a giggle from Kendall.

"Hey, when you fall in love for the first time, then I'll give you the right to mock us. But for right now shut up smart ass." James told Logan.

"You love me?" Carlos whispered from beside James, his eyes shimmering with his face broken out into the biggest smile.

James shrugged shyly and shoved a few loose pieces of hair out of his eyes. "Yeah, I do Los." They both stared at each other for a moment before meeting each other with a soft, passionate kiss.

"You guys are in the middle of the cafeteria, I hope you remember that." Kendall told the happy couple, but they only ignored him and continued groping each other for the entire school to see.

"So tomorrow, we may just wanna stay in the living room or my bedroom Logie Bear, I think these two are going to get a little frisky in the basement." Kendall muttered.

"Yeah okay. And don't call me Logie Bear, _Kendy_." Logan snarled, giving the blonde a look.

"If you call me Kendy, I have the right to call you Logie." Kendall objected, crossing his arms and staring right back at the brunette boy who was now pouting. _Such beautiful, full lips. I can just imagine how amazing they'd feel against mine. _

"Whatever _Kendy."_

"Fine, _Logie_." Kendall shot Logan a smug smile, wiggling his thick eyebrows at the smart boy before pushing his chair away from the table and standing up. He couldn't look at Logan anymore without feeling the need to kiss him.

"Wait Kendall!" James called, finally surfacing from his momentary make out session. "Are you going to the game tonight?"

Kendall groaned. "Do I have a choice?"

"No you don't, I need someone to save me from these two, please come?" Logan asked Kendall, giving him the full on puppy dog look. If Kendall didn't look away from those pouty brown eyes he would have outed himself.

"Sure, anything for a friend, Logie." Kendall chuckled before walking off.

"I'm still not your friend!" he heard Logan cry out from behind him, but Kendall only shook his head and smiled.

"Whatever you say," the blonde called behind his back, exiting the cafeteria and heading off to class.

* * *

Kendall was changing his clothes quickly while waiting for Logan to come pick him up. Logan was driving all four of them to the game, and even though it was just football, Kendall had it in his mindset to change out of his clothes. In some weird twist of reality he wanted to look good for Logan and even impress him. In other words, he need to gay himself up a bit.

With Katie as his correspondent, Kendall tried on shirt after shirt, being rejected at least seven times until Katie decided on a green flannel shirt that brought out his eyes. "That's a keeper." Katie told her brother, smiling up at him as he smoothed down his shirt in front of the mirror and began fidgeting with his hair that couldn't seem to lay straight on his head. "Big Brother you need to calm down. It's not like it's a date or anything."

"I know but, I just want him to like me baby sister." Kendall sulked, plopping down on his bed next to Katie. She put an arm around Kendall and poked him in his side, right where he was ticklish, earning a grin out of the blonde.

"If he liked you once he can like you again. Just try and ease into it Kendall. You'll be fine, and Logan will love you."

"You sure?"

"Positive. Now stop acting like a girl and go make me dinner before Logan gets here to pick you up."

"Wow, demanding for such a little one aren't you?" Kendall snickered, standing up and pulling Katie along with him before heading out to the kitchen.

"I'm going to be stuck at grandma's all weekend with mom. I need something good to eat tonight to last me through the next two days."

Kendall laughed while pulling out the ingredients for macaroni and cheese, Katie's favorite. "Just be nice and eat grandma's fruit cake."

Katie shuddered at the thought of eating the horrendous food. "Whatever, just make me my food _Kendy_."

"Is everyone going to call me that now or what?" Kendall sighed, letting the water boil and turning back to his sister.

"Yup. Just because it aggravates you so much." Katie smiled innocently at her brother.

"You're a brat."

"And you're a pansy who's in love with his ex-best friend." The doorbell rang just then. "Speak of the devil." Katie sneered, running off to fetch the door. "Kendall it's Logan!" Katie yelled through the house. Kendall rolled his eyes at his obnoxious little sister and set off down the hall, leaving the water boiling on the stove.

"Thanks kid." Kendall kissed the top of her forehead before stepping outside and joining Logan on the porch. "Enjoy finishing your dinner!"

"Butt head!" Katie called just as Kendall shut the door in her face and headed off towards Logan's car with the brunette boy at his side. Carlos and James were the last to pick up, James already waiting with Carlos at the Latino's house.

"Remind me again why we're even going to this game?" Kendall asked. He hated school functions that didn't involve hockey.

"Because we're going to show our school spirit for our last high school homecoming game ever!" Carlos squealed. He was dressed up in Sherwood High attire as he snuggled up against James in the backseat, placing kisses to the pretty boy's neck every few minutes or so.

Groaning, Kendall replied, "That barely constitutes itself as a reason Carlos. You just want to spend more time with James."

"Maybe. But either way suck it up. You and Logan will have fun I promise."

Logan chuckled besides Kendall. "Sure we will. When have we ever gone to a football game Carlos?"

"Will you two just stop complaining and suck it up so I can make out with my boyfriend in peace back here?" James fussed, pulling Carlos closer to him in the backseat and attacking his lips.

Kendall turned his attention to Logan as he desperately searched for a parking spot with the place packed to the brim. "You owe me for dragging me along to this." Kendall told Logan and Logan only smiled at his words.

"Lighten up. We'll just watch the game while those two will no doubt end up under the bleachers doing God knows what." Logan found a spot to park and stepped out of his car. Kendall and Logan almost had to pry James and Carlos off of each other before the two exited the vehicle and headed off to the stands.

The pair of boys parted when they reached the concessions. James and Carlos left to go 'watch' the game while Kendall insisted he needed something to munch on or drink or something. Ending up buying Fruit Smackers and two waters, Kendall and Logan made their way towards the bleachers, finding a semi-empty area to sit at up at the top, just as a clap of thunder sounded. _Great, it's going to rain._

"Since we're here, our team better not fuck this up and lose, especially if I get rained on." Kendall grumbled, popping a few Fruit Smackers into his mouth.

"Yeah I know right. But look its almost half time so it's not like we're going to be here that long. And hey, we are up by three points."

"Better stay that way."

"Are you still as competitive as you were when we were kids?" Logan joked, earning a look from Kendall.

"No it's gotten worse. Carlos gets annoyed with me for it actually; especially when we play Battle Blast. Want a Fruit Smacker?" Kendall asked, offering Logan the bag and watching as the brunette gladly accepted.

"Thanks."

"No problem. I'm going to text Carlos and see where the hell those two went." Kendall pulled out his phone, but Logan placed his hand over Kendall's to stop him.

"For once we aren't being bothered with talk about Homecoming or being forced to watch their PDA. Please do not bring them here."

Closing his phone and putting it back in his pocket Kendall sighed. "I guess you're right huh?"

"I always am." Logan pointed to his temple. "I'm a genius remember?"

"How could I forget?" Kendall laughed, reaching out to ruffle Logan's perfectly styled hair. The brown locks felt so good beneath his fingertips.

"What are you doing?" Logan asked. Kendall didn't realize when he stopped just mussing up Logan's hair and began massaging his scalp. _Well this is awkward._

"Kendall?" Both boys turned at the sound of the familiar voice coming from behind them.

"Fuck." Kendall mumbled under his breath, only loud enough for Logan to hear when he saw Jo standing there. "Kendall, c-can I talk to you for a m-moment?"

"She looks devastated Kendall, go talk to her. You'll know where to find me." Logan gave Kendall an encouraging smile and pushed the blonde towards his ex-girlfriend. The first raindrop fell as Kendall stumbled towards Jo. Kendall could already tell this was a conversation he didn't want to be involved in.

"Fine. I'll be back later, you may wanna go find an umbrella or something." Kendall told Logan before turning to Jo. "What do you want?"

"Can we talk somewhere more…private?" Jo asked, a few tears shining as they ran down her cheeks. Kendall sighed and took her hand, leading her down the stands and under the bleachers where they could try and stay dry, instantly regretting his decision to do so.

"Well I guess here works." Kendall mumbled, glancing around the mostly deserted area, besides for the random couple here and there.

"Okay…I should just g-get right to it shouldn't I?"

"Yeah you should. What do you want Jo?"

Jo bit down on her lip and stared at the ground for a moment before looking back up at Kendall. "I miss you Kenny." _Kenny…not Kendy._

"What happened to Jett?" Kendall came off sounding bitter, and he didn't care. He really didn't want to have this conversation.

"H-He dumped me. But Jett doesn't matter. I miss you Kendall, not him. You were so much b-better and c-cared more, and I miss you so much." Jo flung herself into Kendall's arms, Kendall obligingly held her there, rubbing circles into the small of her back as she cried into his shirt. _Well it doesn't really matter I guess. As soon as I join Logan I'll get soaked from the rain either way_.

"Jo," Kendall whispered softly, pushing her away slightly to look at her. "I don't miss you. You broke my heart for some stupid fucker from your acting class. How do you think that made me feel? Where is the fucker anyways?"

Jo looked away at the last question, again biting her lip. "I'm sorry Kendall, I'm so so sorry but you're all I want."

"Jo, where is Jett?" Kendall asked, getting angrier by the minute.

"He's probably talking to Logan, his one _exception_." Kendall's blood boiled under his skin. Jett was not about to take Logan from him, not when he was so close to getting him back.

"Fuck. Why is he talking to Logan?" Kendall asked, although he already knew the answer.

"Logan broke his streak. He wants to seal the deal or whatever."

"No." Kendall mumbled, leaving Jo underneath the bleachers and running back up to their seats. The rain was falling down hard now. Most people were either in ponchos or huddling together under umbrellas. Kendall cursed when he realized Logan wasn't in their spot. Shielding his eyes from the rain he scanned the field for Logan and Jett, barely noticing the two boys standing close together down on the track against the fence.

Kendall sprinted down to meet them, almost slipping down the metal stairs as he did so. "Logan!" He yelled, just before reaching the two of them.

Logan didn't say anything to Kendall, instead Jett turned around to meet the blonde, who was already soaked from head to toe. Another loud clap of thunder sounded from above. "Go away blondie he doesn't want to-" Kendall's fist cut off the rest of Jett's words, knocking Jett back against the fence. Jett massaged his jaw fondly. "What the hell was that for?"

"Stay away from him." Kendall warned, already bringing his fist back again, threatening Jett that he wasn't afraid to hit him again.

"Aww does little Kenny have a crush on _my _Logan?" Jett snarled, just as Kendall's fist impacted the side of his face for the second time. "Fuck, whatever I'll go find Jo. I'll talk to you later Logan."

"No you won't!" Kendall yelled at Jett's retreating figure before turning his attention to Logan. The brunette was standing there with wide eyes, staring at Kendall.

"Kendall…what was that about? All we were doing was talking!"

"No Logan. That's not it, he was using you. Remember how you were his only exception? Yeah well Jo told me that Jett came back to talk you into it."

"You're wrong Kendall, Jett said-"

"Let me guess, Jett told you how much he missed you and how much better you are than Jo?" Logan's face fell at Kendall's words, Kendall safe to assume he was right. "Yeah well Jo told me the exact same thing. And you know what Logan, we can do so much better than those two." Kendall took a step towards Logan, the smaller boy backing up into the fence behind him. Both boys were soaked but now Kendall didn't really care. All they could hear were the random claps of thunder and the screaming from the stands.

"But Jett, Kendall he-"

"Logan, forget about that asshole." Kendall reached up and held Logan's face in his hands. "Why want him when you can have me instead?" Kendall whispered just loudly enough for Logan to hear, before closing the distance between them and meeting Logan's lips with his own.

It felt even better than Kendall could have imagined. Logan's lips were so plump and perfect. Logan reached up and fisted the front of Kendall's shirt in his hands, undoubtedly trying to push Kendall away, but Kendall wouldn't budge. It didn't matter if Logan wasn't kissing him back, he just needed to feel this. Needed to feel Logan's lips and run his fingers through his hair.

When Logan managed enough strength to push Kendall away, the blonde took a deep breath and met Logan's gaze.

"Kendall…Kendall I can't." Logan finally said, running his own fingers through his sopping hair and sighed. Instead of saying anything, Kendall left, walking back towards Logan's car in the rain. He sat on the hood with his head in his hands, waiting for his friends to show up so he could go home. All he wanted was for this night to end.

* * *

The drive home was unusually quiet. The rain pattered against the windshield while Logan and Kendall sat quietly up front, listening to James and Carlos moan in the back seat. The ride home was longer than the ride there, Logan having to drop James and Carlos off at their own houses. The boys said their goodbyes, promising to see each other the following night after the dance. _The dance…_ Kendall had completely forgotten about that. Now what was going to happen?

Before he knew it Logan had pulled up into Kendall's driveway and put the car in park. Finding his voice Kendall asked, "Are you still coming tomorrow night?"

Logan stared straight ahead over the dashboard, his face emotionless. "I don't know." The brunette sighed.

Kendall reached for the door handle, mumbling a quiet "Bye," before running up to his front door and finding himself in an empty house. With his mom and his sister already gone and at his grandma's Kendall plopped down face forward on his couch and muffled his cries into a throw pillow. He had ruined everything.


	7. Chapter 7: Homecoming

Author's note: I'm just gonna not talk and let you read

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush

* * *

**Chapter 7: Homecoming**

Kendall paced back and forth through his house, unable to stand still. He had the stack of horror movies waiting for him on the coffee table in the living room, ready to be viewed if Logan actually showed up. The clock on the wall read twenty-two minutes after nine, and Kendall was starting to worry. Logan had to show up so Kendall could explain himself. They didn't need a do over of what happened Freshmen year.

To calm his nerves Kendall poured himself a shot, sighing contently as the amber liquid burned it's way down his throat. "Come on Logan, don't do this to me." Kendall mumbled, staring at the clock, listening as the seconds ticked by. Just when Kendall was about to give up faith, the doorbell rang, and Kendall's stomach dropped.

He hurried towards the door, fumbling with the lock and standing back as he opened the door to Logan standing on his porch with his sleeping bag at his side. "Don't say anything. Just lead me to the liquor." Logan grumbled, stepping into the house and dropping his stuff off near the door. The brunette toed off his shoes and made his way into the kitchen, finding the alcohol for himself and taking a long drag from the bottle.

"You came." Kendall sighed, watching Logan take another long sip. Logan held his palm up, silencing Kendall.

"I don't want to talk okay? Where are the movies?" Kendall nodded his head towards the living room, following Logan to the couch with the Vodka in his hand. Logan scanned the movies, handing Kendall one and allowing the blonde to pop in the DVD. Kendall knew Logan wasn't a fan of horror films, but at the moment it didn't seem that Logan cared all too much.

Kendall started the movie before sitting back down on the couch, leaving an adequate amount of space between himself and Logan. Every few minutes or so they would swap the bottle between each other, handing it off for the other to have a few sips. Kendall kept biting his tongue to stop himself from talking. Logan obviously wasn't in the mood and Kendall didn't want Logan to leave him, not when they were so close.

When the images on the screen began to blur a bit, Kendall knew to stop, holding off on the Vodka. In the meantime Logan kept at it, swishing the last of the liquid left in the bottle before downing it. Kendall listened to Logan sigh greatly, before practically slamming the now empty bottle down onto the coffee table.

The two boys continued to sit in silence, watching the screen as the story unfolded. Logan had thankfully picked the one horror movie he owned that didn't involve a sex scene, settling with Paranormal Activity 3. Kendall didn't really consider it scary, but it was Logan's choice, and even then the brunette was jumping at the simplest of sounds emitting from the surround sound system.

With only a few minutes left of the movie, Kendall began rubbing his palms on his jeans, his hands suddenly sweaty. What would happen when the movie ended? Would they put in another one and act as though everything was fine? What would they do?

The screen faded to black and Kendall reached for the remote, only Logan beat him to it. Logan turned off the system and pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. Kendall, figuring the best way to ease into the conversation would be to freak Logan out a bit, finally spoke. "Did you hear that?" Kendall whispered softly, glancing quickly around the open room.

"Hear what?" Logan asked. Kendall could practically hear the gulp Logan had forced down.

"That noise, it sounded like footsteps." Kendall whispered again, pretending to search the room for the imaginary sound.

"K-Kendall I didn't hear anything so stop it." Logan's words were full of stuttering and slurring. Kendall was lucky he was even able to comprehend what Logan was saying.

"I think its Tobey."

"Shut up!" Logan groaned, tossing a throw pillow at Kendall, shutting the blonde up.

"Cheer up bud, I'm only busting your balls." Kendall giggled. "You were scared, admit it."

"No I wasn't. You're just a dick."

"Well at least I'm a dick who you're now talking to, which you wouldn't do before." Kendall mumbled, sneakily scooting over an inch or so on the sofa, closer towards Logan.

"Kendall I know what you want to talk about and I don't want to hear it okay?"

"No you don't Logan. Just give me a chance to explain myself before I go insane." Kendall begged breathlessly, staring at Logan through the semi-darkened room, his green eyes pleading.

"Why should I?"

"Because, you need to understand what's going on inside my head."

"No Kendall, because you're going to discuss the kiss. All it was was a repeat of what happened 3 years ago, only this time the roles are reversed."

"Yeah except unlike you, I'll actually fight for you Logan. Back when we were 14 you gave up. We both threw away our friendship as if it was nothing, and I'm not letting that happen again. I can't lose you again. You were my best friend." Kendall paused before continuing on. "You _are_ my best friend," he whispered so low he wasn't even sure Logan had heard him.

"Kendall, what happened when we were freshmen was a mistake. What happened last night was a mistake."

"Goddammit no it wasn't! I don't care what you say that was the best fucking kiss I've had Logan. I actually felt something…didn't you?" Kendall was on the verge of tears now. Logan wasn't listening to him and the blonde was ready to rip his hair out. He couldn't lose him again.

"Kendall all we are doing is rewriting the past. We can't work together, so why even bother trying? We're a lost cause." Logan sighed, looking up into Kendall's eyes and watched them cloud over with disappointment. "Why did you kiss me yesterday?"

Kendall was silent for a moment, choosing his words carefully. "I don't know. Jett threatened to take you away from me and I couldn't have that. I need you Logan. It just took me too damn long to realize how important you are to me. Can't we just try it out, please? Somewhere deep down you know there are still feelings for me, I felt them in that kiss, whether or not you kissed me back. Just stop fighting it and…" Kendall watched Logan scrunch up his face, sitting deep in thought with whatever was rolling around in that smart brain of his. "Just tell me what you're thinking right now okay? What do you want to do about all this?" Kendall asked softly.

"What do I want?" Logan wondered aloud, and Kendall only nodded, taking the advantage to scoot a few inches closer to Logan, leaving about a foot of space between their bodies. "Ireallywanttokissyouagain." Logan mumbled incoherently, speaking too fast for Kendall to understand.

"I'm sorry, you what?" Kendall asked innocently, cocking his head to the side and scrunching his eyebrows in confusion.

"I said, I really want to kiss you again." Logan looked up into Kendall's eyes, searching the blonde's face for any sort of reaction to his words. Instead, Kendall only grinned from ear to ear, smiling widely.

"What's stopping you?" Kendall breathed, moving closer to Logan, leaning in and resting his forehead against the smaller boy's.

"Every possible negative outcome that could come from this." Logan sighed, huddling up against the edge of the couch, but Kendall snaked a hand up behind Logan's neck and ran his thumb along Logan's jawline.

"Anyone ever told you that you think too much?" Kendall's eyes were now smoldering into Logan's, full of lust and longing for the brunette.

"All the time." Logan smiled, tilting his head to the right and sealing the gap between them. Logan's hot lips were pressed full and ready against Kendall's. Both boys melted into the kiss, moving their lips softly together in a sweet harmonized motion. Logan was the first to part his lips, his hot breath hovering over Kendall's lips like wildfire. When Kendall felt Logan's tongue trace his lips, he instantly opened his mouth, allowing Logan access. Logan tasted like Vodka and…mint? It was a bittersweet experience that Kendall loved, slipping his tongue over Logan's and deepening the kiss. "We really shouldn't be doing this." Logan mumbled into Kendall, leaving Kendall sighing.

"Nope, not at all." Kendall joked, taking Logan's bottom lip between his own lips and sucking gently, feeling Logan's lip swell through the suction. Kendall bit down hard on Logan's lip, before releasing his hold on it and swooping in for another kiss, this one rougher than the first. When Logan let the first moan escape his lips, Kendall was gone, lost completely in Logan and only Logan. "Again," Kendall begged, removing his mouth from Logan's and traveling his lips down the brunette's jaw, placing soft kisses here and there, wherever he could reach.

"What again?" Logan breathed, his heart rate quickening with every touch of Kendall's lips to his exposed skin.

"Moan." Kendall pleaded, moving his lips back up to Logan's and swirling his tongue deep in the crevice of Logan's mouth, tickling the boy's most sensitive areas and savoring the soft moans Logan made.

Logan pushed Kendall away slightly, giving the blonde an almost humorous look. "You mean like this?" Logan arched his back, pressing his chest up into Kendall and emitting such an orgasmic sound that Kendall had to bite down on his lip to stop himself from moaning.

"Yes, just like that." Kendall whimpered, just as Logan moved his thigh up into Kendall's crotch and rubbed the blonde's arousal with his leg.

Logan snickered, "Your kink is moaning, seriously?"

Shrugging Kendall pulled away from Logan, straddled the boy's hips and sighed, "Hey I can't help it."

"Aww why are you moving away?" Logan stuck out his already swollen bottom and pouted, his big brown eyes full of innocence and plea.

"Because you're mocking me." Kendall crossed his arms over his chest and stared down at the boy beneath him. "What's your kink?"

"Nope not telling, you have to find out for yourself." Logan said smugly, reaching his hands out and holding Kendall's waist in his grip. "Hey are you still-?"

Kendall interrupted Logan in a fit of giggles with Logan's fingers crawling up and down over the sides of his stomach, tickling Kendall.

"No…no stop…can't breathe." Kendall jerked away from Logan off to the side, forcing himself off the couch with Logan falling hard on top of him and landing with a soft thud. "Ow you ass. Get off of me." Kendall pushed against Logan's chest, attempting to shove the smaller boy away but to no avail. Logan gripped tightly onto Kendall's wrists and held their hands together above Kendall's head. Interlocking their fingers, Logan scooted himself a little farther up on Kendall's waist, just enough to where both of their erections rubbed against each other through their jeans. "_Ahhh_ fuck Logan. Stop."

"You don't want me anymore?" Logan whispered hoarsely, leaning forward and placing a soft kiss to Kendall's neck. Logan's mouth felt so good against Kendall's skin. When Kendall felt Logan's teeth scrape against his neck the blonde lost it, until Logan pulled back abruptly.

"What? No come back." Kendall demanded, needing to feel Logan's mouth and tongue and teeth all over his body.

"Oh, so you _do_ want me." Letting go of Kendall's fingers, Logan moved his hands down to the hem of Kendall's shirt, lifting it up slowly inch by inch and watching as more of the pale skin became exposed. Logan bent forward, kissing every part of Kendall's stomach he could reach. When the shirt was pushed up past Kendall's chest, Logan removed it the rest of the way. "You're kind of beautiful, you know that?"

Kendall rolled his eyes pathetically. "And that my friend would be the alcohol talking."

"No really, you're perfect."

"This coming from the guy who ten minutes ago didn't want anything to do with me." Kendall reached out and thumbed the edges of Logan's shirt, resisting the urge to tear it from his body.

"I never said I _didn't_ want you. I just said this was a bad idea. It still is a bad idea."

Kendall was confused. Nothing about being with Logan felt wrong. "How is this bad? We both want it. Isn't that a good thing?"

Logan shook his head and sighed, confusing Kendall even more. All Kendall wanted was to know what Logan was thinking and why he didn't believe they stood a chance together. "You just don't understand Kendall."

"Then explain it to me I'm not stupid you know." Logan was frustrating Kendall, and wasn't making any sense.

"Can we just have this right now? Just stop fighting and enjoy this?"

"Will you at least tell me later?" Logan nodded and Kendall figured that was good enough for him. "Good. Now take your shirt off."

"Fine." Logan pulled off the loose T-shirt he was wearing and sat on Kendall's lap feeling completely revealed.

Kendall exhaled deeply, roving his eyes over Logan's lightly defined abs and perfectly chiseled chest and bulging biceps. For a smart, nerdy kid Logan was well built, and Kendall admired the view. "And you called me beautiful."

Logan scoffed. "Shut up Knight."

Shooting him a smirk Kendall raised an eyebrow. "Make me Mitchell."

Logan flopped back down on Kendall, pressing their bare chests against each other as he craned his neck so that his lips were just brushing against Kendall's ear. "I can make you do much more than shut up." Logan whispered, sticking out his tongue and dragging it over the shell of Kendall's ear.

"What did you have in mind?" Kendall's breathing was ragged and quick. His heart was pitter pattering away in his chest as though it were going to burst.

Logan sat up, fumbling with the buttons on Kendall's jeans. Unzipping them he tugged them down the blonde's long legs, both boys erupting in endless giggles when one leg of Kendall's pants ended up tangled around his ankle. "You suck Logan."

"What do you mean? I haven't even started yet." Kendall gulped, his green eyes going wide like saucers. Logan didn't mean what he thought he meant, did he? _No he wouldn't just jump into it like that. Not when this is such a horrible idea to him in the first place_…_oh fuck maybe he would._ "_Mmm _oh fuck…_fuck_ _Logan._"

Logan grabbed hold of the base of Kendall's cock, holding it in his tight grip just before taking the blonde in. Kendall felt Logan's moist lips enclose around the tip, his tongue swirling softly around the head and tasting his pre cum. "Farther Logan." Kendall groaned, reaching down and knotting his fingers through the dark tresses of Logan's hair, forcing the boy to take more of him in. The warm, wet heat of Logan's mouth surrounding him felt like nothing Kendall had ever felt. The way Logan moved his tongue and bobbed his head at the perfect pace drove Kendall nearly over the brink with desire. It took every ounce of his will power not to fuck Logan's mouth with rough thrusts of his hips. He had to control himself.

When Kendall felt cold air surround him he groaned dejectedly. "You can't just stop Lo-" Logan moved his lips down to the base of Kendall's cock, and darted out his tongue, licking a clean line along the vein on the underside of Kendall's shaft. "Okay fuck maybe you can." Kendall was panting now, his eyes dilated so far you could barely see the green of his irises. His jaw hung slack as Logan took him again, his tongue slipping over Kendall's slit and down Kendall's length. _Fuck control._ Kendall began rocking his hips up, indulging himself in plowing his cock deeper into Logan's mouth. The blonde felt Logan's hands try and hold his waist down. "It's so good Logan."

Logan hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard around Kendall's member, emanating a sweet moan sounding so orgasmic to Kendall's ears that he barely held himself together. "_Ahh…I'm gonna…mmm Logan._" Kendall tugged hard onto the ends of Logan's hair as he came, listening as Logan slurped up all his seed and swallowed it like a champ. "Wow." Kendall's chest was rising and falling rapidly, the blonde was winded. "That was amazing."

"I try." Logan shot Kendall his favorite lopsided grin before recovering Kendall with his briefs and crawling up the blonde's body to leave a lingering kiss upon Kendall's still slack jaw. Trailing his lips over Kendall's soft skin Logan met Kendall's lips with a dominating kiss, possessing Kendall and all that he was.

"Woot woot!" Kendall and Logan instantly looked over to the doorway of the living room, finding James and Carlos standing there together, their jackets draped over their arms and their ties loosened. James whistled and Carlos smiled knowingly at Kendall with a slight twinkle in his eye.

"You owe me ten bucks." Carlos jabbed James lightly in the side before holding out his hand and expecting James to hand him the money.

"Fine. I'll give it to you later." James mumbled, high-fiving Carlos' palm instead.

"No, now or else we'll both forget."

James shook his head and laughed. "That's kind of the point Carlos." The two smiled at each other and kissed lightly, while Logan still crushed Kendall to the ground. _Why isn't he getting off of me?_

"Wait, you guys made a bet about us?" Kendall asked.

"Mmhm. And I won." Carlos said smugly, sneaking his hand into James' pocket and retracting his wallet from within. "And thanks to you guys, I am now ten bucks richer."

"Hey give that back!" James grumbled, reaching back for his wallet playfully.

"Nope, it's all mine fair and square."

"Hold up you two. What makes you think you can just bet on something like this?" Logan inquired, his tone slightly angered.

Carlos and James just stood there, looking down at the two still embracing boys and shrugged. "I don't know. We just kind of figured it would happen sooner or later." Carlos said finally.

"Either way, do you guys want to hear about the dance? We had an AMAZING time! And oh wait until you hear this. Jo punched Jett in the face and called him a whore!" James squealed, hazel eyes gleaming.

"Well that's something," Kendall tried sitting up, lightly shoving Logan off of him and ran his fingers through his hair.

"It was great, you guys would have loved to see it. So are we going to watch any movies? Or are you two little sex heads going to kick our asses down to the basement for some alone time?" James wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, already grabbing Carlos' hand and heading towards the basement door.

"No no…stay up here. Kendall here can pop in a movie." Frowning, Logan's words hung like dead weight in Kendall's mind. All he wanted to do was kiss him until they both couldn't breathe, but it seemed as though Logan had other priorities.

"What do you guys wanna watch?" Kendall spread out the DVDs on the table, waiting patiently for James and Carlos to pick. Once they decided Kendall put the movie into the player and sat back down on the couch next to Logan, reaching for the blanket hanging over the back and placing it over both of them.

"Are you cold?" Logan asked quietly, giving Kendall an odd look.

"No, but this way, I can return the favor from earlier." Kendall smirked at the blush rising on Logan's cheeks, already crawling his fingers down the smooth skin of Logan's stomach and toying with the button on his jeans.

"Give it a little time." Logan mumbled, looking over in apprehension at James and Carlos who were snuggled up together on the opposite couch.

The movie began and Kendall snuggled up against Logan, nuzzling the top of his head into the crook of Logan's neck with his green eyes on the screen. Beneath the blanket he found Logan's hand and held onto it tight, locking their fingers together while Kendall's other hand traced shapes over Logan's abdomen, each time sneaking closer and closer to the button on his jeans.

"Can we have some fun now?" Kendall lowered his voice to a hoarse whisper, nibbling lightly on Logan's ear. Listening to the way Logan's breath shortened, Kendall took that as a yes and undid Logan's pants, slipping his hand over Logan's boxers and palming him through the thin fabric.

Kendall watched Logan's face, the boy pursing his lips with his cheeks pink and eyes hooded. He could tell Logan was holding back a moan or two. "Just let it out. They won't hear us." Kendall whispered again and roughening the friction over Logan's erection through his boxers. "Whimper and I'll touch you."

"Kendall…I…_nghh fuck._" Kendall sucked on Logan's ear, earning a pleasured moan that spilled from the brunette's lips.

"Just like that Logie." Kendall breathed, slithering his hand under Logan's boxers and grabbing the base of his cock.

"Kendall you can totally tell you're jacking me off under the blanket." Logan breathed, causing Kendall's gaze to move down, watching the blanket shift while the blonde pumped Logan.

"I don't care," Kendall moved his hand up Logan's shaft lightly squeezing him. Reaching the tip he let his thumb rub over Logan's slit, spreading the precum over the head and twisting the tip slightly in his grip.

"_Ooohh my-_" Logan couldn't even speak, his pink lips parted and his jaw hanging slack as Kendall toyed with his joystick, stroking him up and down and increasing his speed with every breath Logan took.

"You know we can hear you two right?" James called from the other couch, chuckling.

"Don't…care…so _good._" Logan sputtered out, beginning to thrust his hips up into Kendall's fist as Kendall jerked him faster, adding a squeeze whenever he would move his hand up to the tip.

"I'm just saying." James mumbled. Kendall looked over, Carlos sucking on James neck with James' eyes on the TV and laughing at him and Logan. _Well he can fuck himself. I need this right now._

"Kendall…I'm gonna…_oh fuck-_" Logan stopped breathing for a moment, Kendall feeling the warm sticky substance of Logan's cum spilling over his hand. "Nevermind." Logan smiled, untucking one of his hands from under the blanket and curling it around Kendall's neck to dive in for a kiss, all tongue and teeth and lips.

Backing away for a moment to catch his breath, Kendall spoke quietly. "Don't you want to go clean up?"

"Nah, we'll just cuddle here until the movie is over then I'll borrow a pair of your boxers for the night, sound good?" Logan looked at Kendall with big brown eyes and Kendall smiled brightly. He loved the idea of Logan wearing his clothes.

"Sounds perfect." Kendall snuggled up against Logan, wrapping his long arms around the boy's bare chest and leaning his head onto Logan's shoulder, eyes on the screen. They still had a good half an hour left, but he was going to enjoy the closeness of Logan being so near.

Kendall tried to bite back the laughs when Logan would jump at anything remotely frightening on the screen. When Logan squealed like a little girl as some character got their head chopped off Kendall couldn't help but shake with silent giggles. "Stop laughing at me." Logan mumbled, poking Kendall in his side.

"You're just so cute I can't help myself."

"Yeah okay sure." Logan rolled his eyes before shielding them slightly with one of his hands. The movie was almost over and Kendall couldn't wait for it to be finished. He knew once it would James and Carlos would retreat downstairs, with him and Logan venturing up to his room to sleep, and maybe even continue their little charade from before.

Tossing the blanket off of him, Kendall stood up and stretched, moving to turn off the DVD player and return the disc back to it's case.

"So now what do we do?" Carlos asked, his hands clasped together and his brown eyes slightly tired.

"You follow me downstairs, while they do…whatever they want to do." James said, standing up and tugging on Carlos' arm for him to follow him.

"But Jamie I want to hang out with them too."

Kendall didn't miss James glance back and forth around the room, the pretty boy obviously had other plans of his own on how he wanted to spend time with Carlos.

"Don't worry Carlos, you and James go downstairs and Logan and I will meet you down there in about a half hour. Is that good James?"

James thanked Kendall with his eyes, a knowing smile playing on his lips. "Sounds great Kendall. Now come on Carlos I get 30 minutes of you to myself we aren't wasting this."

"Bye guys!" Carlos chirped, eagerly following in James' wake down into the basement.

"Why'd you do that?" Logan asked once the door to the basement shut behind Carlos.

"Do what?"

"Buy us some time?"

"What do you mean? I figured you could go clean yourself off in a shower, and then we could discuss why the hell you still think everything between us is so wrong." Logan ran a hand through his thick hair and groaned.

"It's not that this is wrong Kendall, it's just never going to work the way you want it to."

"Whatever Logan. Just go take a shower up in my bathroom and I'll meet you up in my room. We'll talk about it then."

Logan pouted. "Kendall I don't want to ruin tonight okay?" Standing up Kendall felt Logan's strong arms wrap around his waist, Logan hugging the blonde against his smaller frame. "Now go get that cute little butt of yours in that shower with me." Logan placed a soft kiss to Kendall's shoulder blade, his teeth just lightly grazing the skin.

"Fine, but no hanky panky."

"How old are you fifty? And that's okay. A few kisses here and there will be just fine Kendy." Sighing, Kendall took hold of Logan's open hand and followed the brunette up the stairs and into the bathroom, where they spent ten minutes alone just fighting over the temperature of the water.

"I want it hotter," Kendall whined, turning the knob farther to the left.

"Well I want it cold." Swatting Kendall's hand away he turned it back.

"Hot."

"Cold."

"Dammit Logan."

"See this is what I meant. We'll never work." Logan sighed, letting Kendall adjust the temperature to his liking and shuddering under the scalding water.

"Because we can't agree on a shower? That's ridiculous Logan."

"Either way it just won't."

"Well I don't see you leaving." Kendall muttered, leaning against the tiled wall_._ He just wanted to make things right between them. He figured after everything they had gone through that night, the brunette would lighten up to the idea of them being together, but Logan couldn't seem to get it through his thick skull. _He just needs to stop thinking. If he thinks too much he'll drive us both insane_.

"Me, leave? When you're standing there oh so willingly just waiting for me to kiss you?"

"K-Kiss me?" Stuttering, Kendall huddled into the corner. Logan's mood swings were fucking with his brain. "Why do you keep saying things like that Logan when you don't believe in us?"

Logan chuckled, pressing his wet, naked body against Kendall's and causing the blonde's breath to catch in his throat. "There will never be an us, Kendall. Only for tonight. After tonight, we forget any of this ever," a kiss to Kendall's throat. "Even," another kiss to his jaw. "Happened," a kiss to Kendall's lips, lodging his tongue past Kendall's open mouth, Kendall all but melting into the smaller boy.

When the shower was over they dried each other off, Kendall slowly massaging Logan's back and shoulders with the fuzzy towel he held in his grip. Logan leaned his head back on the taller boy's shoulder and groaned out a pleasured sigh. "How long do you think it's been since James and Carlos left for the basement?"

"Close to a half hour, maybe forty-five minutes. Wanna get dressed and go meet up with them?"

Logan pulled out of Kendall's grip, turning to face the blonde and pouted. "Do we have to get dressed?"

"Yes. We do, I'm not just going to strut around my best friends naked."

"But you'll strut for me naked." Logan kissed Kendall's shoulder lightly, Logan's lips like heaven touching Kendall's skin.

"You're different Logan. You always were." _You always will be._

Logan shook his head and sighed. "Come on let's go get dressed."

Kendall handed Logan a pair of his boxers, letting Logan also slip into a pair of his sweat pants and borrow a T-shirt. Kendall couldn't look away from Logan. The brunette looked good in his clothes. So the pants may have been a bit long and baggy, but Kendall couldn't help but think of how he could get used to sharing his clothes with Logan. The thought brought a smile to the blonde's lips.

"Grab a pillow and we'll go downstairs." Each of them holding a pillow, they wandered down the two sets of stairs and into the basement, finding James and Carlos in a very compromising position. "Oh my God put some clothes on!" Kendall cried, shielding his eyes from the sight by shoving the pillow he was holding over his head.

James and Carlos laughed, rummaging around for their clothes and pulling them on. "It's safe now." They both said, Kendall peeking out from behind his pillow to make sure. He let out a sigh of relief and made Logan help him pull a mattress out from the extra bedroom.

"We'll share this, while they can have the pull out couch."

"Sounds good." Logan smiled, helping the blonde set up their bed as James and Carlos fixed up their own sleeping arrangements. "So did you two have fun while we were upstairs?"

"Oh tons." James licked his lips and placed a kiss to Carlos' cheek, the Latino blushing a violent shade of red.

"You guys didn't see everything did you?" Carlos asked, still embarrassed from the walk in.

"I saw enough of James to know I don't want to again, but me and you shower in hockey so I'm used to it." Kendall mumbled, spreading a sheet over the mattress and putting his pillow in place, sighing contently when he laid down with Logan by his side, wrapping his arms protectively over the smaller boy and smiling into his dark hair. Kendall kissed Logan's head, gripping onto him even tighter.

"Can't breathe." Logan sputtered, trying to loosen Kendall's grip, the blonde only increasing tension in his vice like hold.

"This way you can't escape me."

"I'm not...going to escape. Now loosen up." Kendall obliged, Logan turning in Kendall's arms and kissing the blonde's lips softly.

"I like having you in my arms." Kendall mumbled softly, against Logan's lips.

"Only for tonight, remember that Kendall."

"Blah blah blah, yeah okay sure Logie Bear."

"Will you two shut up down there?" James asked from the pull out bed.

"Fuck off Diamond." Kendall muttered.

"Let's just go to bed Kendall." Logan left another long, lingering kiss to Kendall's lips, moaning when the blonde reached up to knot his fingers in Logan's dark locks of hair. "Good night Ken."

"No Kendy?" Kendall pouted.

Logan groaned, turning on the mattress so that him and Kendall were spooning. "Good night Ken_dy_."

"Night Logie Bear." Kendall nuzzled his face into Logan's hair, sleep quickly taking over the blonde, his breaths turning slow and heavy, with a small smile playing on the corners of his lips.

* * *

Kendall shifted slightly on the bed, consciousness coming back to him as he woke up, stretching slightly with a smile on his face. Sleeping with Logan in his arms was the best feeling in the world to Kendall. He tangled himself in his sheets, pulling them up closer to his chest, not yet opening his eyes. All he wanted to see was Logan, his usually perfect hair matted and tangled with the same sleepy smile on his face that Kendall felt on his own lips.

Opening his eyes slowly, Kendall's sight adjusted to the darkened room. He could hear James' and Carlos' deep breaths from somewhere above, but all he cared about was seeing Logan, and kissing those beautiful lips that were his addiction. Turning his head to the side, he rubbed around the mattress, feeling nothing but sheets and seeing nothing but an empty space. Logan was gone.

* * *

I hope you all don't hate me after that ending. Logan's a little bit of a sassy bitch huh? Well the next chapter will be a lot of fun to write I can't wait. Reviews are nice but not expected haha (:


	8. Chapter 8: Cherry Red

Author's Note: Wow I don't think I've ever updated this fast before. Sorry it's shorter than usual though, thanks for all the feedback on the last chapter! Hope this one doesn't disappoint.

Disclaimer: I sadly do not and will never own Big Time Rush.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Cherry Red**

Kendall sighed, tugging the sheets on the other side of the mattress, the area cool as though it had been a while since Logan departed. Bringing himself to his feet, he dragged himself up the stairs, hoping to find Logan in the kitchen making toast or watching cartoons in the living room. _Please just be here._

He strolled through the halls, anticipating seeing Logan pop out of a corner at any moment yelling, "Gotcha!" It never happened. The rest of the house was void of life, despite Carlos and James sleeping below. Running a hand through his thick hair Kendall made himself a cup of coffee, drowning his sorrows in the hot mug. He let his mind wander to the night before, remembering every kiss, every moan, every touch. Hanging his head low Kendall sighed over and over. _Why does Logan have to be so fucking difficult?_

Kendall didn't even hear the oncoming footsteps of Carlos and James while he cradled his head in his arms feeling sorry for himself. Hearing a yawn he looked up to see Carlos rubbing his stomach as the Latino looked around the kitchen. "Where's Logan?"

The name sent a shiver down Kendall's spine, tingling every nerve ending in his body. Logan's name made Kendall's blood boil with anguish, deceit, disappointment, and even…love? Kendall scoffed at the thought. He didn't love Logan, he merely adored the boy and hoped to woo him out of his funk. They would be together, Kendall was sure of it.

"He left before any of us woke up." Kendall sniffled, all he wanted was to wake up to Logan. The night before had been the best night of sleep he had gotten in ages.

"Aww its okay. James make us some food." Carlos walked over to Kendall and rubbed the blonde's shoulders while James scoured the fridge for something to eat, settling with eggs and bacon. "You know Kendall, you couldn't just expect him to give in right away."

Kendall looked up from his stupor, green eyes shining. "What do you mean?"

"You went three years without contacting him. Just because things have changed doesn't mean he has to forgive you."

"But Carlos he's all I want…doesn't he see that?"

"Maybe, but have you ever thought that you're not the one he wants?" Carlos sat in the stool next to Kendall at the counter, thanking James with a kiss when the pretty boy set the breakfast in front of him and Kendall, James making himself a place on the other side of Carlos.

"Carlos is right." James said with a mouthful of eggs. "Logan's changed Kendall."

"I don't care I'm not just going to let him go like this. I'll beat him with my stunning Knight charm and irresistibility."

Carlos choked down a laugh, patting Kendall on the back as the blonde took a bite of his food. "All the more power to you. Logan's going to be tough to crack."

Kendall hid a sly smile, already thinking of ways to dig himself under Logan's skin. "I think I can handle Logan Mitchell. It's just going to take some work."

* * *

The next day Kendall walked into his Chemistry class, setting his book bag down rather harshly onto the lab table and taking the seat next to Logan, the brunette avoiding his gaze.

"Hey." Kendall sighed, slapping Logan on the back and letting his hand linger there for a moment, reaching up and giving Logan's shoulder a tight squeeze. Logan glanced up, big brown eyes clashing with the cheery green of Kendall's.

"Hi," the smart boy mumbled, turning back to the book resting in front of him.

"So, what did you do yesterday?" Kendall could practically hear the gulp Logan forced down.

"Family stuff."

Mrs. Baker then chose that moment to walk into the room and called the class to order, putting a halt to Kendall's inquiry for the time being. Knowing they were about to sit through an hour long lecture about electrons and their orbits, Kendall ripped out a piece of paper from his notebook and scribbled down a few words.

_When did you leave?_ He passed the note to Logan, earning a hasty response.

_Around five a.m._

_Okay, why did you leave?_

Logan's reply took longer this time, Kendall watching as the brunette chewed on the end of his eraser, his eyebrows knitted together in deep thought. When he handed the paper back to Kendall the blonde read the words quickly, letting it all sink in.

_Remember how I said in the shower we would forget Saturday night ever happened? Well waking up next to you would make the night too real. I don't want to remember that night Kendall._

Kendall thought for a moment, coming up with the only response he could think of. _I guess you just didn't drink enough to forget._

Logan chuckled beside him when Kendall passed the note back to the brunette. _Exactly, so starting now, Saturday never happened, got it?_

Kendall rolled his eyes and sighed. _I'm not going away that easily Mitchell._

The bell rang, Logan writing down a speedy reply before clutching onto his stuff and exiting the room. Kendall picked up the piece of paper, smiling at Logan's response. _Good luck trying to catch me._

* * *

Hockey practice ran its full course that afternoon. Their first game of the real season was in two weeks and the coach was working them to where Kendall was sweating through his pads. Still being a bit upset over Logan, Kendall stormed his way over the ice, plowing through anybody who got in his way.

Not realizing what he was doing, Kendall rammed Carlos right into the boards, shoving the Latino away from him just when he heard the shrieking of the coach's whistle. "Knight!" Kendall turned his head, Coach beckoning him over into the penalty box.

"Yeah Coach?" Kendall huffed, taking a moment to catch his breath.

"Can you stop checking your teammates? I don't know what's wrong with you but pull yourself together. We need everyone for our first game. I don't need you and your hot headedness injuring anyone, especially Garcia. He's the only left wing we have."

Kendall bit his lip in frustration, reminding himself to later apologize to his friend. "Sorry Coach. I'm just distracted."

"What is it? Is it girls? Kendall get a hold of yourself."

"I know I know. And no it has nothing to do with a girl."

"School? How is your chemistry grade? You still holding up?"

Kendall nodded his head. "School is fine. I have a test on Friday I think, so I'll make it a point to meet up with my tutor this week." Tutor. Logan was his tutor. Kendall smiled at the thought of being alone with the brunette. Logan wouldn't be able to keep his hands off of him.

"Well then what's going on with you? Is everything okay with the family? I talked to Jenifer the other day, she seemed okay."

"You talk to my mom?" Kendall asked, his ears perking up at the mention of his mom.

"Yeah, I worry about you kid."

"Oh, thanks." Kendall's protectiveness over his mother wearing down a bit.

"So? What's going on Kendall?"

Kendall chewed on his lip, not really sure how he was going to explain to his coach that his issues had nothing to deal with school, or a girl, but instead a boy. A smart, sexy boy with perfect lips and luscious hair and dreamy dimples. _Snap out of it Kendall._ Kendall shook his head, breaking away from his daydream. "It's about a boy."

"A…boy?" Coach asked, eyebrows raised in confusion before the look of understanding clouded over. "Oh…well, if you ever need to talk, you know where to find me. I may not be the best with uh…relationship advice when it comes to boys, but I can always try."

Kendall smiled at his coach, a toothy grin spread wide across his lips. "Thanks Coach, I may just take you up on that offer. But for now, I think I know just what to do."

"As long as it doesn't include you manhandling my team, then good for you Knight. Now get back out there." Coach clapped a hand to Kendall's padded shoulder, shoving the teen back out onto the ice. Kendall skated away, shaking his head of his frustration with Logan and focusing on nothing but the puck. Hockey was always his number one priority. He couldn't let Logan ruin the one thing in his life that meant something to him.

After practice ended Kendall left, not bothering to shower. He apologized to Carlos and changed back into his regular clothes before heading out to his car to go pick up Katie from school.

"I can smell from outside the car." Katie plugged her nose and slid into the passenger seat, Kendall rolling his eyes. His little sister could be such a little drama queen sometimes.

"Sorry, I'll shower when I get home." Kendall mumbled. He rolled down Katie's window and his own, the crisp October air stinging against his arms as the wind blew in through the window.

"Please do, you reek!"

"I get it Katie." Kendall reached for the radio, wanting to tune out his sister and her obnoxious attitude.

"What's shoved up your ass?" Kendall glowered at the 12 year old beside him, giving her the "do not swear" look and turning his eyes back to the road, remaining silent. "Well?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You've been moody ever since mom and I came home from grandma's last night. What happened this weekend?" Katie paused for a moment. "Did you and Logan…? You didn't did you?" She gasped at the thought, her expression disgusted.

"No Katie, we didn't do whatever you're implying, but something happened and he wants us to forget it ever happened because he says it was a mistake and a one time only thing but I can't forget because I think I'm falling in love with him and he will barely talk to me and I don't know what to do." Kendall took a deep breath, venting to his little sister felt as though a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders. He waited for the taunts and gripes, but Katie only turned in her seat to give him a more inquisitive stare. "Stop looking at me like that." Kendall shifted uncomfortably in the driver's seat, thankful when he pulled into the driveway. Once they were out of the confined space he figured he would be able to breathe a little bit easier.

Katie opened her door as soon as the car was in park, Kendall watching her closely. Before slamming the car door in his face she cried, "Well are you coming? We have a lot to discuss Big Brother." Kendall reached into the backseat for his hockey bag, quickly following Katie into the house.

Dropping his bag by the door he stepped into the kitchen, giving Katie a puzzled look when the little girl handed him a popsicle. "It's like 50 degrees outside why are we having these?" Kendall asked, popping the cherry flavored stick of ice into his mouth, waiting for an answer.

"I don't know, popsicles make everything better. Now sit." Katie pointed at the stool by the counter, waiting for Kendall to sit while sitting in the one across from him. "This time speak slower, and tell me what is going on, because all I heard in the car was 'blah blah blah Logan blah blah blah love blah blah don't know what to do'."

Kendall shook his head and dug his teeth into the cherry popsicle, wincing from the cold. "I don't even know why I'm telling you this."

"You tell me because Carlos will just tell James. And if you even tried to tell mom she would just give you one of those sweet little pep talks and tell you everything will be alright. With me, I'll tell you like it is. Now start talking idiot."

Kendall hurried up and finished his popsicle before speaking again. Katie was right, she was always right. It scared the blonde at how intuitive his little sister could be at times.

Tossing his cherry pop away, Kendall clapped his hands and cleared his throat. "Where to begin? Logan is avoiding me. After Saturday we barely talk…it's not like we talked much before but still, now it's all awkward between us. But I know that after all those kisses…" Kendall paused, smiling at the thought of how soft Logan's lips were, "…we both feel the same way about each other. I mean you can't kiss someone like that and have it not mean anything right?"

"Well he wouldn't kiss you if there weren't some sort of feelings there, so he's obviously holding back on you."

"I know! That's why I'll just seduce it out of him. I can't lose him again Katie. He means too much." Kendall bit his lip and sighed. _What if Logan never cracks? What if I'm stuck left with my heart broken? I don't think I could handle that._

"Okay, I don't need to hear about the seducing Big Brother, but for the other stuff, just keep trying. He'll give in. Or at least I hope he will, it's hard seeing you like this. Where's that goofy grin I love?"

Kendall spread his lips into a wide smile and quirked an eyebrow, earning a giggle from Katie. "By Christmas he'll be mine."

"Good luck. And if even then it doesn't work, you can always try mistletoe."

"Will do Baby Sister. Thanks for talking to me kid. I love you." Kendall stood up from his stool and approached Katie, holding his arms out for a hug

"I love you too, but don't touch me. You still smell disgusting. Seriously go shower." Kendall rolled his eyes and walked down the hall. "AND DON'T FORGET SOAP!" He heard his sister yell behind him, chuckling to himself and heading towards the bathroom for a nice relaxing shower, where he could just forget about Logan. _But I can't, we made out in the fucking shower. Now I can't even properly clean myself without thinking about him. This is so fucked up._

Once out of the shower Kendall threw on a towel and reached for his phone, searching his contacts for Logan and sending the brunette a text, "_Chem test on Friday, tutor this week?"_

Kendall's phone buzzed instantly with a reply. Opening the message he read, "_When and where, I'll be there ."_

_That little fucker._ Kendall typed a speedy response, closing his phone and tossing it on his bed so he could change. "_Thursday night, you and me, my bedroom. "_

Just as he was pulling on his boxers his phone went off, ringtone and all. Glancing at the screen a giddy smile appeared on his face, _he's calling me._ Clicking the little green button Kendall answered his phone. "Hey baby." He said in a low, seductive voice.

"_Kendall don't call me baby. And we are NOT meeting in your bedroom."_

"You ruin all the fun."

"_Someone has to keep you in check. But Thursday sounds good. WE STAY AT THE KITCHEN TABLE."_

"Fine, funsucker." Kendall pouted.

"_Bye Kendall."_ Logan sounded annoyed through the receiver.

"Bye sweet cheeks. Mwah!" Kendall ended the phone call with a kiss, shaking his head and laughing to himself. There was no way Logan would ever be able to resist his charm, he was Kendall Knight after all.

* * *

The week flew by, Thursday afternoon approaching quickly, just to Kendall's liking. Kendall waited behind his front door for the sound of the doorbell to chime, signaling Logan's arrival. The blonde had a devious smirk on his lips, already having planned how the entire evening would plan out, and it helped that his mom and sister were out for the night. Everything was working in favor of Kendall; that was at least if Logan went along with everything the blonde had in mind.

The doorbell rang and Kendall opened the door, running a hand through his hair as he did while Logan pushed passed him into the hallway. The brunette kicked off his shoes and nodded a hello before making his way into the kitchen, Kendall following suit. _Well that was rude._

Logan sat down, making himself at home at the kitchen table and pulled out his chemistry book along with a few pencils and a notebook. Kendall stood under the door frame, watching Logan with a peculiar expression on his face. Looking up Logan gave Kendall a scowl, "Well are we going to do this or what?"

Kendall glanced at the clock, it was four in the afternoon and he had until at least seven for his mom and Katie to get back from wherever they were. Figuring they would work on chemistry for about an hour since Kendall already knew most of the information; that left two hours for him and Logan to do whatever they pleased. And if things went Kendall's way, the blonde would be far more than pleased in the end.

Sitting down at the table across from Logan Kendall took out his notebook, but Logan shooed it away and handed him a worksheet they had done in class about a week ago. "Remember this pop quiz?" Kendall nodded, he failed that pop quiz. "Well I'm going to help fix the issues you had before, and then you'll most likely be ready for the test tomorrow."

"Okay." Kendall took the paper from Logan and bit his lip when he stared down at the quiz marked with red all over the page. He understood orbitals and electrons as much as the next guy, but he didn't understand how some elements had more than one type of way their electrons could be associated when it came to the s and d orbitals. Explaining his problem to Logan, the brunette went into genius mode, drawing diagrams and giving clarifications to Kendall's predicament.

Nodding his head to let Logan know he understood what he was saying, Kendall approached the problems marked in red, fixing his mistakes and letting the smart boy critique his work as he went along. Within forty-five minutes Kendall was all caught up to speed, Logan guaranteeing him that he would pass the test the following day.

"Thanks for all the help Logan," Kendall stood up and walked over to fridge, opening the freezer door. "Are you hungry?" Kendall pulled out the box of popsicles Mrs. Knight had bought earlier in the week, offering one to Logan. At the shake of the brunette's head Kendall shrugged, pulling out a cherry pop and groaning in delight when he tasted it.

Kendall walked back over to the table and sat down across from Logan again, leisurely sucking on the ice pop and watching Logan with a thoughtful gaze in his piercing green eyes. Slurping loudly when removing his mouth from the cold, red popsicle, Kendall licked his lips and began speaking, "So that was fast, what do you want to do now?"

Logan was squirming in his seat, Kendall could tell. The smart boy was beginning to pack up his book and pencils, "Well I have a lot of other homework to do, I think I'll just head home."

Watching Logan with wide eyes, Kendall stood up from his seat and followed the boy back to the front door, squeezing his tall frame between Logan and his escape. "You can't leave just yet, you practically just got here." Kendall pouted, his lips stained a cherry red, popping the popsicle back into his mouth and sucking on the flavor, letting it linger on his tongue. Logan stared at Kendall while the blonde sucked on the frozen treat, a light tint of lust hidden in those deep brown eyes of his.

"K-Kendall move so I can leave."

"No." Kendall spat, reaching for the handle on the door and locking them inside the house. "Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't cherry your favorite flavor Logie?" Kendall held the popsicle in between them, dragging his tongue along the side to stop the red coloring from dripping onto the floor.

"If I wanted a popsicle I would have asked for one."

"Come on Logie…just one," Kendall licked the treat again, "…little," lick, "…taste."

Logan groaned, parting his lips and licking them quickly. "Fine, give me that damn thing."

"Ah ah ah, open wide." Kendall smiled a devilish grin, inching the cherry treat towards Logan mouth and watching the brunette hollow his cheeks, giving one long, exaggerated suck. Kendall's jeans felt just a little bit tighter after watching Logan lick the delectable cherry ice pop.

"_Mmm_…so good." Logan's tongue was slightly pinker when he backed away from Kendall, his lopsided grin painted on his face.

"You know what else looks like a popsicle and likes to be sucked?" Kendall asked, now leaning back against the door and slurping down the rest of the treat.

"Kendall…"

"Oh come on Logan lighten up! We could have some fun together, and you know you could use some fun in your life."

Logan looked offended, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Kendall shrugged his broad shoulders, smile playing on his lips. "You're kind of boring, and a little stiff. Let me…loosen you up a bit."

"If I'm so tedious and rigid then why is your desire to have me so intense?"

"Normal language please?" Kendall asked, thick eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

Logan dropped his head in frustration. "What do you want with me Knight?"

"I want to hold you and squeeze you and kiss you and lo-…like you. I like you." _Pull yourself together Kendall. You can't just let yourself slip like that. I don't love him. I don't love him. I don't love him._ Kendall hoped repeating the words over in his mind would make it true, but to his defeat it didn't work.

"Well you're three years too late for that, so get over it. I told you Saturday was it, it's not going to happen."

"If it happened once-"

"Not. Going. To. Happen."

Kendall was sick and tired of listening to Logan defy him. Dropping the popsicle stick that he still held in his grasp he stepped forward and wrapped a hand around Logan's neck and pressed his lips softly against Logan's. The brunette kissed Kendall back, snaking his arms up to Kendall's shoulders and pushing Kendall back against the front door and taking one of the blonde's lips between his teeth and biting down on it harshly.

Kendall moved his hands up to rake his fingers through Logan's mussed hair, listening to the smaller boy sigh with pleasure while he assaulted Kendall with his tongue. They battled, Logan ending up dominant over Kendall and exploring the deepest crevices of Kendall's mouth with his tongue, swallowing up Kendall's moans.

Pulling back for a moment, Kendall took a few deep breaths, still keeping a hold onto Logan in front of him. "Wow. I thought it wasn't going to happen?"

"You just ruined a perfectly good moment by being a jackass." Logan stepped out of Kendall's reach and grabbed his bag off the floor from when it fell while they kissed.

"Don't be like that Logie. We still have an hour until everyone gets back. Are you really going to leave me here alone to deal with this?" Kendall pointed to the bulge in his pants, his jeans constricting against his now painful erection. _How does he even do this to me?_

"Yes I am. Now unlock the door and move so I can go home."

Kendall obligingly slid over to the side, letting Logan unlock the door for himself. "All you're doing is running away Logan."

Logan turned to Kendall, stepping up a bit on his tip toes to reach the blonde's lips once more with a simple kiss. "It's one of the many things I'm good at," Logan mumbled, stepping outside. "Good luck with your problem." Logan pointed to Kendall's crotch and sniggered, before slamming the door in the blonde's face.

_Fucking tease. Now I have to take a cold shower_. Kendall hobbled up the stairs and into the bathroom. Turning on the shower the water felt like ice on his skin as he caught his bearings, smiling to himself all the while. Logan would give in. It may not be now, or even a week from today, or even within the next month. But sooner or later, Kendall would have the brunette wrapped around his finger, just the way Kendall wanted him.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, just wanted to do a quick update before I go away for a while. I hope everyone enjoyed it. I know there wasn't as much kogan as last time, but the next chapter will be fun I promise! While I'm gone I hope to even work on the next part of Perfect Disaster too! I don't know if any of you read that, but it's been a while so yeah :)


	9. Chapter 9: Running

Author's Note: Well this turned out longer than I thought it would. Sorry for the wait, I'm finally home from vacation. The story will start moving faster after this point.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Running**

Two weeks passed, and Kendall was making little to no progress in seizing Logan so that he could finally call the brunette boy his. Stressing him out even more, was that while searching endless hours of internet porn, he'd found a video where if he cocked his head to the side and squinted one eye, the guy topping was a mirror image of Logan. Not only that, but when the guy moaned, Kendall would shudder from just how much his voice sounded like Logan's. At first Kendall thought it was just his head, but after continuously watching the video to help him get off on a daily basis, Kendall realized he wasn't going crazy. To Kendall the porn star was practically Logan.

Besides for his issues with the smart boy, Kendall was majorly stressing out about their first hockey game of the season that would be happening the next day. After being able to even compete by keeping up his chemistry grade, to which Kendall was thankful to Logan for having helped him, the thought of their first game made Kendall feel as if he was going to be sick. This had to be his year, his last year on the ice playing for Sherwood High, the team he had been captain of since he was a freshman. It was his year to shine and show those scouts what he had, and to do so, they had to come out undefeated.

The practice on Thursday before the game was tense. Coach only made the boys run a few drills before vigorously running through every play, making sure each movement was precise. Out on the ice, Kendall called the decisions, motioning to his teammates what to do and where to be, it was his responsibility to lead the team to victory. By the end of the two hours the boys were sweating and panting, Kendall bending over and resting his hands on his knees attempting to catch his breath.

"Time to begin the best season this team will ever face. Rest well tonight boys, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." With that the coach turned and left them to head to locker rooms to shower and change.

"So, psyched for tomorrow?" Carlos asked Kendall as the boys stripped out of their hockey pads, Kendall wincing at pain he felt in his knee. "Whoa, you okay there?"

Kendall sat down on the bench to remove his pants the rest of the way. "Yeah…_arg_…I'm fine."

"Kendall, ice that knee tonight, you're in pain." Carlos gave the blonde a worried look, without Kendall the team would be toast in tomorrow's game.

"Since when are you a doctor? I'm perfectly fine." Kendall stood up, cringing a little and walking with a slight limp over to the showers to rinse off, running his hands through his damp hair and sighing. Like Carlos mentioned, he would spend the rest of the night resting and icing his knee, because fuck did it hurt.

Not realizing Carlos had followed him; the Latino occupied the shower next to Kendall's and gave the blonde a puzzling stare. "Dude, I'm not James, stop watching me like that."

"Sorry, it's just weird to see you so…vulnerable."

"For the last time Carlos I'm fine." Kendall gritted his teeth, ending his shower sooner than normal and returning to his locker to pull back on his clothes and head over to the middle school to get Katie. When Kendall noticed he was more hobbling than walking, the blonde was overcome with anxiety. This could not be happening.

* * *

Kendall flexed and stretched his right knee a few times while sitting on the edge of his bed. After spending most of the night before icing his leg and keeping the weight off, his knee felt perfectly fine, as though it had magically healed overnight. Kendall wasn't even sore.

He dropped Katie off before heading to the high school, already anticipating the questions that would be thrown at him from Carlos. The Latino had called Kendall at least three times the night before to make sure he was okay, and the worry was really getting on Kendall's nerves.

Walking into the school Carlos bombarded Kendall, ready to speak until the blonde held up his hand. "I'm fine Carlos. Instead of placing all your concern on me, think about the game tonight. That's all we have to worry about right now."

"You promise Kendall?"

Kendall held out his hand for their famous handshake they'd come up with back in the fifth grade. "Cross my heart. There is no pain in my leg. I think I was just having an off day yesterday."

Carlos face broke out into a smile, the Latino pretending to wipe away nonexistent sweat on his forehead and muttering, "Thank God! We need you buddy."

Kendall grinned, it amazed him just how much his team and his coach relied on him. "Well, I need you too, but for something other than hockey…"

Carlos quirked an eyebrow at Kendall, "With what?"

"Logan, I can't crack him man. If he sees me coming towards him in the halls, he'll break off running in the opposite direction."

Carlos shrugged off Kendall's uneasiness with the smart boy. "Just wait until lunch, James has a big plan for us this weekend." Kendall's eyes grew wide with apprehension; the pretty boy's plans were never fool proof.

"Should I be worried?"

"Not at all," James said, walking up behind Carlos and wrapping his arms around the smaller boy's waist and giving the boy a soft kiss on the side of his neck.

"Whatever," shaking his head at the two lovebirds, Kendall took off towards homeroom, wondering just what James had up his sleeve, and wondering if this plan of his would even work. _I guess I'll just have to trust him and hope for the best_.

The first half of the day felt as though the clocks were tormenting Kendall, making the hours seem endless, especially chemistry. The atmosphere in that class was always tense, Kendall sensing Logan's movements, trying anything he could to brush their hands together or cause their knees to touch under the table, but Logan wouldn't have it. The brunette sat at the corner of the right side of the lab bench, his chair practically situated in the middle of the walkway between tables. The attempt to avoid Kendall was beginning to irk the blonde. He had been dry of ideas to seduce Logan, unable to think of anything charming or clever enough.

At lunch they sat with a reasonable amount of space between their bodies, just enough to where their elbows would maybe touch if they both moved at just the right moment in just the right way.

"So James," Carlos began, nudging the boy with his shoulder and smiling up at him, "What's going on this weekend?"

Kendall caught the wink Carlos threw at James, his brown eyes twinkling. "Oh yeah, you guys?" James spoke up, causing Logan to pay attention to the pretty boy. "Remember what this weekend is?"

Logan scratched the back of his head, deep in thought while Kendall just sat there with a knowing smile on his face. "Halloween?" the blonde wondered aloud.

"Why yes Kendall. And you know what Halloween means right?"

Both Kendall and Logan were drawing a blank, giving James confused looks. "The Jennifers throw a party every Halloween…what do you guys say?" The idea was tempting to Kendall. He was always up for a good party, even if he had to put up with being around the three most obnoxious, stuck up girls in school.

Shrugging his shoulders Kendall took a sip of his water and swallowed. "Sounds good to me…Logie?" Kendall's gaze turned to the brunette beside him, noticing the way Logan's shoulders tensed when he heard his nickname.

"I guess, do we have to dress up?" Logan asked James. Kendall groaned at the question, he was in no mood to go searching for a costume if he had to.

"Duh, it's Halloween dumbass! And they call you the smart one." Carlos rolled his eyes and laughed, taking a big bite out of his corndog and chomping down on his favorite food.

"Well what are you guys going as?" Kendall asked, hoping to bounce a few ideas off of them if he couldn't think of anything.

"Men in black." Carlos replied smugly, with his mouth full. Kendall turned away at the sight and Logan laughed beside him.

"Seriously? That's the best you two can do?"

"You have a better idea genius?" James asked, offended by Logan's criticism.

"I'll be a doctor." That earned a groan around the table, all the boys rolling their eyes in unison at Logan. Taking the opportunity to speak up, Kendall scooted over to Logan on the bench, pressing their thighs against each other and leaning over to whisper in his ear.

"If you be my doctor I'll be your patient," The blonde mumbled, lightly breathing over the shell of Logan's ear and crawling his fingers over the smart boy's leg under the table, Logan practically jumping at the touch.

"N-No Kendall," Logan slid his tray to the left, moving himself out of Kendall's grasp, his brown eyes wide. Carlos and James snickered from across the table, Kendall hoping they hadn't heard what he said, but apparently they had.

"What are you going to go as Kendall, an injured hockey player so Doctor Logan over here can patch you up?" James laughed, Carlos and Kendall both going silent. Kendall couldn't stop himself of thinking about how his knee had been acting up yesterday.

"No, but a hockey player sounds good…I can just borrow one of my dad's-" the table went silent. Kendall never spoke about his dad, ever. "…One of his old jerseys from playing for the Wild."

It took a moment for the mood to lift, James nodding his head in approval. "Okay man. Logan will you do the honor of getting our asses to this party?"

"What am I your guys' personal chauffer? The Jennifer's live a block from my house I'll just walk with Kendall, find your own mode of transportation." Kendall's heart raced just from hearing his name escape Logan's lips. It had been the first time in a week he had heard the boy say his name. Coming from anyone else Kendall didn't care, but his name just sounded right rolling off Logan's tongue.

Kendall hadn't realized he was staring off into space dreamily, a fruit smacker held halfway up to reaching his mouth, a silly grin spread across his face. "Earth to Kendall!" James and Carlos cried, pulling Kendall back to reality. Shaking his head Kendall turned to his friends, a red hue growing over his cheeks as he popped the fruit snack into his mouth.

"What?" Kendall asked, them both giving him incredulous looks. Glancing to his left, Logan was gone…along with most of the cafeteria cleared away.

"The bell rang like a minute ago, you okay there?"

Kendall felt his face grow even hotter under his friends' knowing looks. "I'm good." The blonde stood up and threw away his lunch. _No more thinking about Logan. From now until after the game tonight, it's nothing but hockey. Hockey. Hockey. Hockey._

* * *

Both teams were out on the ice, practicing a few drills before the game began. Hearing James scream out Carlos' name, Kendall glanced up to the stands, scanning the crowd for James. A smile erupted across his lips when he found the boy, with Logan sitting right by his side. _He's here. He's at my game. He's going to watch me play. Fuck, he's watching me play. What if I screw up? Dammit Kendall focus! No Logan, only hockey. It's always hockey._

"Kendall, get your head out of Logan's ass and play." Carlos skated up next to blonde, chuckling as he followed Kendall's gaze to their two friends. Taking the time to wave and blow a kiss to his boyfriend, Carlos took off towards the goal with Kendall following suit.

"My head is not up his ass." Kendall groaned, skating in unison with Carlos as they ran through the drills Kendall knew so well that he could perform them with his eyes closed.

"Yeah okay, keep telling yourself that. How's the knee?" Carlos asked, just before the referees called the captain's to the center and informing the players of the rules. Shaking hands with the opponent Kendall glided back over to Carlos, the game starting in less than two minutes.

"The knee is fine. Just don't mention it to anyone okay? Especially Coach. It hasn't acted up since yesterday."

"Okay good. Ready to go beat these sorry asses so we can go home?" Carlos smiled at Kendall, giving the other team a disgusted look.

Kendall laughed, mirroring Carlos' expression. "Hell yes."

The game went well, Carlos was put in the penalty box for mooning the other captain when he body checked Kendall up against the glass. When the game was over the final score was 2 – 1 in favor of Sherwood. _One win down, 11 to go._

In the locker room Kendall hit Carlos over the head with his towel. "Mooning, really?" Carlos only grinned in return. "You're not even ashamed that you just showed your bare ass to more than half the school are you?"

"Nope. Not at all."

Kendall pulled Carlos into a side hug, thankful they were both fully clothed. "I bet James enjoyed the view."

"Oh he did. He loves my sexy little Latino ass. He told me so himself."

"LALALALALALALALALA! Just stop talking Carlos." Kendall pulled his bag over his shoulder, exiting the locker room with Carlos hot on his heels. Parting the crowd to reach Logan and James, Carlos jumped into James' open arms, Kendall walking past the three and finding his family. His mom was all smiles.

"Don't you want to stop and chat with your friends?" Mrs. Knight waved at the three boys, laughing at the way Carlos wouldn't let go of James. Turning around Kendall saw Logan scratching the back of his neck, uncomfortable with the situation he was in.

"Nah, let's just head on home I'm beat."

"Okay sweetheart. Katie! Come on!" Kendall's little sister came bounding up to them from the other side of the bleachers where she had been sitting with a few friends, smiling and giggling and wrapping her arm around her brother's waist.

"Nice job out there. You didn't suck."

Kendall rolled his eyes and hugged his sister close to his side as they walked out of the rink, "Thanks, I guess."

"My pleasure big brother." When outside, Katie ran off towards their car, leaving Kendall and Mrs. Knight in her wake.

"Why is she so…happy?" Kendall asked his mom.

"Beats me, but it's weird isn't it?"

"Oh yeah, really weird." Ignoring his overly exuberant sister at the moment, Kendall pulled himself into the car and drummed his fingers on his thighs, stuck deep in thought for the entire ride home.

* * *

The next day, while Kendall's mom was helping Katie put together her Halloween costume, Kendall snuck down into the storage closet in the basement where his mom kept all of his dad's old things. Rifling through a few boxes, Kendall finally found the one containing his dad's old jersey from the Minnesota Wild with lucky number 13 on the back. "Dad," Kendall whispered, hugging the shirt close to him before stuffing it underneath the hoodie he was wearing so that he could sneak it past his mom. Bringing up his dad around her was never good, and usually she would end up in tears.

Wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and vans, Kendall hid the jersey in his bag when he went to go say goodbye to his mom in the kitchen, where Katie was still dressed up as a witch.

"How was trick-or-treating?"

"Good." Katie chewed through some of her candy, answering with a full mouth. "Where's your costume?"

"I don't need a costume, I'm going to a party."

Katie stuck out her tongue. "At least I get candy."

"Yeah, save me some snickers would ya?" Kendall pulled the puppy dog face on his sister, watching as she gave in.

"Fine," Katie stomped down the hall and up to her room.

"Be good tonight okay honey? Nothing illegal please." Mrs. Knight asked her son, giving him the look. Kendall didn't mind the rules, he hadn't been planning on drinking anyway.

"I promise I won't. I should be home around two, maybe earlier I don't know."

"Okay Kendall, just have fun."

"I'll try, Logan's waiting for me so I'll see you later. Love you." Kendall gave his mom a kiss to the forehead before heading off. As soon as he was outside he dug his dad's jersey out from his backpack and pulled it on over the T-shirt he was wearing. _This looks enough like a costume I should be fine._

Kendall walked down the darkened street, where a few pieces of stray candy still littered the ground from the trick-or-treaters earlier. Instead of having to knock on the Mitchell's door Logan was already waiting out on the porch for Kendall, dressed up in his lab coat with a pair of scrubs beneath it. Just one look at the brunette and Kendall instantly knew there would be a doctor fantasy in the distant future, if Logan would only give him the chance and play along. "All ready to go?"

"Yup." Logan stood and walked side by side with Kendall down to Jennifer's house a few streets over. "Could you do me a favor tonight Kendall?"

Kendall shrugged and nodded, "Sure, what do you need?"

"Just, keep an eye out for me and monitor what I drink, I really don't want to come home wasted. My parents have no idea I drink."

"Really? To be honest I'm surprised you do, you were always such a goody too shoes."

"People change." They made it to Jennifer's. The lawn and street were packed with cars, one of them Kendall recognizing as Carlos'.

"Looks like the 'Men In Black' are already here," Kendall laughed, following Logan up the porch steps and into the house.

"Well I guess all we have to do now is find them." Tugging on Kendall's wrist Logan pulled him into the kitchen, pouring himself a drink and offering to get one for Kendall, to which he denied.

"Nah, promised my mom I wouldn't."

"Aren't you such a good little boy?" Logan mocked Kendall before downing his drink with a few gulps.

Kendall eyed Logan nervously, "How many do you want me to stop you at?"

Logan shrugged, "Whatever you want babe." He poured himself a second glass, swallowing it down as quick as the first. "Now come on let's party."

They moved on into the living room, squeezing through the mass of bodies that crowded the floor where their classmates were bumping and grinding on one another with the girls dressed in the skankiest outfits. "You see James and Carlos anywhere?" Kendall asked Logan, scanning the room for any sign of his friends.

"All I see is you Kendy." Logan slurred, but only slightly. _God how many drinks does it take to get him tipsy?_

Kendall tried to stifle a laugh, "You're a light weight aren't you?"

"I am not a light weight, I'm just here to have some fun, with my best buddy." Logan pulled Kendall's body flush up against his and wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck, pulling Kendall down to match his height. Logan's hot breath ghosted over Kendall's neck as the two danced, if you could really call it that, rolling their hips in sync with the music. "Now how about you," Logan jabbed Kendall in the chest with his finger, "… go find our lovely friends, while I go have another round."

Kendall pulled away from Logan and scratched the back of his head. "Logan you're drinking too much too fast…"

"I've barely had anything, calm down. And when I get back, you better be here waiting for me." Logan made his way back into the kitchen, giving Kendall a wink as he left. Rolling his eyes at his adorable friend, Kendall parted his way through the crowd and into the den, hoping he would find his friends there.

"Kendall!" the blonde heard his name before he even had a chance to look around. James and Carlos were playing beer pong as a team, both of them stripped of their jackets and ties, with their opponents topless.

"This isn't an ordinary game is it?" Kendall asked, walking over and placing himself between his two friends and putting an arm around either of their shoulders.

"Nope. It's strip, the best way to go." James took the ping pong ball he had in his hand and launched it across the table, landing it clear into one of the red plastic cups.

"James!" Curly Jennifer cried from the other side, reaching behind her back to undo the clasp of her bra. "Could you stop sinking everything?" Her and blonde Jennifer giggled, letting their bras fall to the floor while downing a shot. Kendall couldn't help but look at Carlos' reaction to seeing the girl he once fawned over half naked, a lazy smile playing over his lips.

"Like what you see Carlos?" Kendall asked, and the Latino nodded, with James steadily growing jealous at his side.

"Carlos want a taste?" Jennifer called from across the table, James having to restrain the shorter boy from moving from his side.

"No, he's fine right here, with me." James growled, shooting Jennifer a death glare and pulling Carlos against him and forcing his tongue into the boy's mouth, Carlos letting out a pleasured sigh seconds after.

"Why are you guys playing against girls anyway?"

James broke away from the kiss, steadying his heart beat and turning to Kendall. "Just because I may be dating a guy, doesn't mean I don't appreciate the opposite sex." James gave a sly wink to the blonde Jennifer standing in front of him exposed, the girl raising her arm up to take her own shot and missing the red cup by centimeters.

"What he said." Carlos mumbled, retrieving the ball as the other Jennifer took her shot, making it clear into the cup sitting in front of James.

"Strip boys." The girls cooed, James and Carlos taking the time to unbutton each other's shirts before tossing them to the floor and sharing a deep kiss. "It's a shame their dating." Curly Jennifer sighed.

"It's hot though," a peppy girl dressed as a cheerleader said when she appeared next to Kendall.

"Oh hey Camille, how's it going?" Kendall asked, feeling as though he hadn't talked to her in forever.

"It's okay, you supposed to be a hockey player?" Camille eyed Kendall up and down, the blonde not missing the way she bit her lip with the way she watched him.

Kendall quirked an eyebrow and smirked, "Now what in the world gave you that impression?"

"Just a little guess," she shrugged her shoulders, stepping closer to Kendall and reaching up to touch his chest, trailing her finger back and forth over his jersey. Camille stood up on her tip toes and leaned into Kendall whispering, "I love a man in a uniform. You want to dance hockey boy?"

Wondering where Logan was, Kendall thought for a moment before giving in. "I'd love to." Camille led him back into the living room, the lights now dim and the room sweltering with the packed bodies. Pulling Kendall close and turning so that her back was facing Kendall's front, Camille placed Kendall's hands on her hips and rubbed back into him. She rested her head back against his chest and raised her arms back so that they curled around his neck.

"You know, now that you and Jo are done…" Camille began, Kendall ready to stop her.

"Let's not talk, just dance." He whispered into her ear while feeling her grind her hips against his, increasing the friction between them. They stayed together like this for a few more songs, Kendall's pants tightening around him as they continued to dance. _Stop it. Go down. I don't need her thinking-_

"Well, someone's excited." Camille giggled, turning in his hands and facing Kendall to press her lips against his neck. "Want to go somewhere more…private?" She batted her eyelashes and bit her lip, waiting for a response, but before Kendall could think of a polite way to deny her, someone pushed their way in between them.

"He's not interested," a very hot, flustered Logan slurred, pushing Camille away and turned to face Kendall, placing a wet, sloppy kiss to his lips. One look at the way Logan forced his tongue into Kendall's lips and Camille knew Kendall was off limits, stalking off into the kitchen for a drink.

Kendall pulled away before getting caught up in Logan. "Umm…how many drinks have you had?" He could practically taste the alcohol on Logan's breath.

Logan waved his hand lazily, pushing the thought away. "I stopped counting after like…the fifth body shot. Or was it the sixth?" _Body shot? He did a body shot? He did six body shots!_

"Fuck Logan 6? Off of who?" Logan's face reddened under Kendall's uneasy glare.

"Jett."

"I'll beat the shit out of him." Kendall tried pushing Logan off to the side, but the brunette held his ground, well, he held onto Kendall.

"No no no. No need for that. I want you Kendall, not him."

"Logan you're drunk." Kendall pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

Logan pulled Kendall down and licked the shell of his ear. "I can be a lot of fun, I promise."

Kendall's jeans tightened, wanting nothing more than to just find an open bedroom and figure out just how fun Logan could be. But Logan was so far gone, he wasn't going to use him like that, no matter how much Logan begged. "No Logan, come on I'll take you home." Kendall grabbed Logan's arm, the brunette tearing himself out of the blonde's grip and turning away.

"Fine, I bet Jett wants to have some fun. Fun sucker."

"You know what Logan, do whatever the fuck you want. You want me, you don't want me, make up your fucking mind." Kendall turned on his heel, pushing his way through the throng of people to find the door and taking a deep breath when he reached the outside, the chilled air sending shivers down his spine.

He walked home, noticing all the lights that were turned off in his house. Sneaking inside he creeped his way up into his room and carefully removed his dad's jersey from his body. Kendall sat down on his bed and turned on the light on his night stand. He kept telling himself how wrong it would have been to give into Logan, but he still wanted to go back and steal Logan away, making that doctor fantasy a reality. But then Logan had to bring up Jett, and Kendall didn't want to deal with that. "I hope Logan has a wonderful time fucking him. I hope Jett doesn't pass onto Logan one of the many STD's he has. Fucking bastard." Kendall whispered to himself, naming Jett every dirty, horrid name he could think up. _Crack!_ "What the fuck?"

Kendall wandered over to his window, right as another loud crack resounded. "Was that a rock?" Opening his window and ready to yell bellow another rock flew up at him, landing on the floor next to him. Picking it up Kendall dropped it back out the window, watching it as it fell.

"Oww!" He heard the figure below cry, falling to the ground. _Shit._

Kendall took the stairs two at a time and ran outside, finding Logan sprawled out on the ground, looking up to the sky with a dazed look in his eyes. "Heyyy Kendall," Logan cooed, reaching up for Kendall and missing the boy completely.

Settling down in the grass Kendall laid down beside Logan and turned his head to look at him. "What are you doing here?"

"You were angry…" Logan whispered, his words still slurring.

"No shit I was angry, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Next to him Logan remained silent, turning back to stare up at the stars. When Kendall heard the boy sniffle beside him, Kendall wanted to hit himself.

"A lot of things Kendall."

"Like what?"

Logan sat up, swaying slightly and pulling Kendall up with him. "There are so many things wrong with me Kendall."

"Yeah no shit. You're fucking bipolar."

"Just-Just shut up and let me talk." Logan paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts before speaking. "I don't know what to do anymore." A tear slid down Logan's cheek, Kendall reaching out to brush it away, only to have Logan shove him off and close his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Kendall asked.

Logan opened his eyes and sighed. "What do you do, when the person you're running from, is the only one you want to be running to?" Kendall shook his head, trying to make Logan's words sink in and make sense. _Is he saying what I think he's saying?_ "Help me up Kendall." Standing up, Kendall helped Logan to his feet, holding onto his shoulders to keep the boy from falling. _How the hell did he even make it back here?_ "Kendall? What do I do?"

Kendall racked his brain for an answer, speaking two words he'd been wanting to say for weeks now. "Stop running," he breathed, just as Logan bent over and retched all over his shoes, emptying everything he had in his stomach.

He walked Logan over to the steps, sitting him down before hosing off the grass and removing his shoes and pants. When the yard was as clean as he could make it, he made his way back over to Logan. "Well, I'm going to go shower, do you want to stay here tonight?" Logan nodded his head, allowing Kendall to lead him inside.

First he took him into the bathroom, letting Logan wash out his mouth with Act. Taking him into his bedroom he laid him down on the bed and propped Logan up against the pillow. Kendall turned the TV on low. "Don't fall asleep okay? Just don't pass out."

"Okay, okay." Hoping his friend would listen, Kendall took a quick shower and dropped his disgusting clothes into the hamper, his mind replaying everything that had happened the past ten minutes, repeating what Logan mentioned over in his head. _When the person you're running from is the only person you want to be running too…_ All he knew, was that Logan wanted him too, for how long, Kendall had no idea, but Logan wanted him. _He's running to me._

Pulling on pajamas, Kendall headed back into his room, listening to Logan's light snores coming from his bed, the TV turned off. "Fuck." He hurried over and jumped onto his bed, placing light smacks to Logan's cheek. "Logan? Logan wake up. Logan!" The chocolaty brown eyes he loved so much opened up slowly, a smile creeping up on Logan's face.

"Kendall," the boy sighed happily, wrapping his arms around Kendall's waist and hugging him. "You're back."

Kendall softly chuckled. "And you're awake and not in a coma. No more drinking for you."

"If I can spend every drunken night like this, I'll drink all I want." Logan smiled, pulling Kendall towards him for a kiss and breaking away too soon for Kendall's liking. _Drunken words speak sober thoughts_.

"You're not going to remember any of this in the morning, will you?" Kendall asked softly, moving himself from on top of Logan and lying beside him instead, hugging the brunette to his chest.

Logan yawned deeply, his eyelids drooping. "I don't know, but even if I do, I'm not telling you." Kendall smiled at that, burying his face into Logan's hair and hugging the boy impossibly closer to him.

"Are you going to stop running Logan?"

"Maybe, maybe not. G'night Kendy." Kendall groaned, ready for this game to end so they could finally be together. But Kendall knew how Logan felt, and knew it would be only a matter of time until Logan accepted his feelings. And when that time came, Kendall would be waiting with open arms.


	10. Chapter 10: It's About Time

Author's Note: There was a kogan moment at my concert with sweat rags okay sigh sorry this took so long.

* * *

**Chapter 10: It's About Time**

It had been five days since Logan woke up next to Kendall late Sunday morning. Five days since, for the first time in a long time, that Logan enjoyed a good night's sleep, and five days since he lied about whether or not he remembered everything that happened on the night of Halloween. Truth was the events of that night were swimming around at the surface of his brain; the words _"Stop running,"_ echoing through his mind every second of every day.

Just like any other normal school day, Logan fished through his closet for a pair of khaki pants and settled for a red a polo shirt. Hurrying through styling his hair and brushing his teeth, Logan grabbed a granola bar on his way out the door, locking the house behind him as he headed off to school.

The car ride was silent as usual, Logan enjoyed taking the time that he could to mull over this thoughts. Due to everything that happened recently, his mind was clouded with Kendall; his pale green eyes, his messy dirty blonde hair, his deep dimples, his adorably protruding nose, and his lips, his perfect, pouty lips. Because of Kendall, Logan lost his focus countless times because his mind decided to wander to what could be between them. He had to fight to block them out, to push all of his feelings away and keep them locked in a box in the back of his brain. Although lately, separating himself from Kendall was causing him physical pain. It was as if he needed him to breathe.

Logan felt like slamming his head against the steering wheel. He didn't need to have to worry about this right now. Pulling up into a parking spot he stepped out of his car and hustled off to class, showing up as the first one there as always. He extracted some extra homework assignments from his bag, begging the problems on the page to give him the perfect distraction.

Through homeroom, Logan was grateful to his teacher for having a lecture planned to last all hour. _No more thoughts of Kendall, I feel like I'm free_. Logan took his time, writing down notes and asking questions and providing answers. He felt at home in the classroom atmosphere, he loved to learn and not even Kendall could get in the way of that.

Skipping happily off to second hour, Carlos caught him halfway to chemistry and grabbed a tight hold on his arm. "Hey, do you know where Kendall is?" Carlos asked him.

"No, why he wasn't in class?"

"No…and he never skips school, especially when there is hockey practice after." Carlos looked worried, but Logan figured Kendall probably had the flu or something. He would be fine, but after thinking for a moment, Logan's face fell, understanding just why Kendall was absent.

"Carlos, what's the date today?"

Grabbing out his planner Carlos flipped it open, his scribbles and doodles covering most of the pages. _Does he even use that thing?_ "November 6th, why?" Logan stood still, his heart almost stopping.

"I gotta go." Logan pulled away from Carlos, taking off towards the back doors for an easy escape.

"Logan! Where are you going?" He heard Carlos call after him, but ignoring his friend Logan kept on going. Knowing now why Kendall was missing, Logan had to go to him, had to be with him, if only to make the pain he undoubtedly knew Kendall was feeling to go away.

He hurried over to Kendall's house, sighing when he saw his car parked out in the driveway. Logan ran up the steps, holding up his hand to knock before realizing Kendall was probably still sleeping. He searched the front porch, locating the emergency key hidden underneath the potted plant to the right of the door. _Classic._ Using the key he let himself inside, kicking off his shoes and slowly heading up the stairs. When he reached the door to Kendall's room, it was open a crack. Pushing it so that he could walk right in, he found Kendall lying on his bed, cuddling up under the covers. Without wanting to disturb him, Logan climbed in bed beside him, doing what he thought best in order to comfort Kendall.

* * *

The sound of Kendall's alarm clock interrupted his thoughts, disrupting his dream. Noting the day, he barely bothered getting dressed, pulling on a pair of sweatpants and an old hoodie before heading down the stairs. His mom had already left for the day, with Katie sitting at the counter indulging herself in a bowl of Captain Crunch. "Can you find a ride home today?" Kendall asked, his voice rough and low.

Katie gave her brother a puzzling look. "Yeah, I'm going over Lauren's house after school anyway, we have a huge project for history." Kendall nodded, pulling on a pair vans.

"I'll meet you out in the car."

Kendall sat waiting, not even playing some music for a decent distraction. Katie was the only reason he was even awake right now. Knowing his mom was at Nana's, Kendall easily had planned on skipping for the day, but his little sister still needed him for a ride. Dropping her off and ignoring her worried looks, Kendall turned around and drove straight back home.

He staggered up the stairs, missing the comfort of his bed. Lying down on the tangled sheets he huddled under the covers, hugging the blankets to his chest. This was when he finally broke down his walls, letting the tears fall. It had been ten years to this day, and his dad's death still bore an open wound in Kendall's heart. It wasn't soon before long that he had cried himself to the brink of exhaustion, falling into a deep unsettling sleep.

When Kendall awoke, he was frozen, unable to move. A strong arm was draped around his waist while he listened to the soft breathing of someone lying next to him, hugging him close to their chest. He didn't even have to turn to realize who was holding him. _Logan. The one who can make all the pain go away._ Incapable of intruding on Logan's slumber, Kendall shifted his hand down, locating Logan's arm wrapped around his waist and grabbing hold. He rubbed smooth circles into the back of his hand with his thumb, opening and closing their fingers together. Kendall felt complete holding Logan's hand, letting his fingers slide between the spaces of Logan's, creating a strong hold that Kendall hoped would never falter.

While he listened to Logan's deep breathing beside him, Kendall couldn't help but notice how wonderful this felt, him and Logan wrapped together in a bond so sweet that no one, not even Logan and his level-headed mind could diminish. With Logan around, it was all Kendall could think about, and Lord knows he needed a distraction from this day, this day that burned an aching hole in his heart that would stay with him forever.

Logan stirred in his sleep, a heavy yawn escaping his lips. Kendall felt the tightening of Logan's grip around his hand. "You awake?" Logan whispered in a deep voice swimming with sleep.

Turning onto his side and facing Logan, Kendall couldn't refrain from reaching out and petting his tousled brown locks of hair. "Yeah, I'm awake." Kendall smiled softly, his right hand still keeping hold of Logan's.

Logan took a few deep breaths, closing his eyes before speaking. "Are you okay, Kendall?" The sincerity in Logan's voice was enough to bring Kendall bursting to tears for a second time. He could practically feel the puffiness surrounding his eyes from earlier. He didn't want to cry, not again.

In answer to Logan's question, Kendall nodded slowly, his soft smile wavering into a forced grin. "I'm fine."

Shaking his head Logan groaned. Removing his hold of Kendall's hand he reached out to gently stroke his cheek, caressing Kendall's face. He rubbed his thumb around the dark shadows under Kendall's eyes. "No, you're not Kendall."

Unable to look Logan in the eyes, Kendall rolled onto his stomach facing the opposite wall, his world crumbling into a million pieces. He felt Logan's strong hands rub soothing circles into his back and Kendall leaned into the touch. It may not have been much but for then it was just enough. "Really Logan, I'm fine," he mumbled, trying to restore his emotions.

"If you are, then turn back around and tell it to my face."

Kendall buried his head into his pillow now, his words muffled. "No." Taking the opportunity, Logan jumped onto Kendall's back and straddled him from behind. He clutched onto Kendall's broad shoulders, releasing the built up tension in his muscles.

"Kendall, just tell me the truth." Logan begged, swinging around and pulling himself off the blonde to sit on the edge of the bed. He reached for Kendall's hand, tugging on him. He was stubborn, refusing to move. He didn't want Logan to see his tears, not now in his one true moment of weakness. Why was that? Because Kendall Knight isn't weak, he was the one who was supposed to have all the answers and hold everything together, not be the one hysterically weeping into a pillow over the loss of a loved one. "Kendall you're not okay."

This perked Kendall's attention, the blonde sitting up abruptly and jumping off the bed. "Don't act like you understand what's going on Logan. You don't. You never will. No one understands. Why are you even here?" Kendall sniffled, a few silent tears streaming down his cheeks as he glared at Logan from above, his green eyes shining and rimmed with red.

"Because I was worried about you Kendall. I know how you are. You bottle shit up, locking it away. Have you ever told anyone exactly how you feel about your dad being gone? Ever?" Logan continued sitting, unsure of how Kendall would handle his accusations.

Kendall stammered on his words whispering quietly, "N-No, because no one ever r-really seems to care." Building up his voice, Kendall's tone turns sour. "All I get is a 'sorry' or 'that's a shame'. No one gives a shit how I feel. No one understands what's like to lose a parent the way I did. Life is just so fucking unfair Logan. It's not fair." Kendall was desperately crying now, a steady flow of tears falling from his eyes. His knees buckled, falling to the floor, not bothering to hold himself together anymore. He wanted to cry until he no longer could.

"Kendall," Logan whispered, rushing to his side and letting Kendall sob into his shoulder. "Kendall calm down and talk to me. Please, just, just stop crying. I can't bear seeing you so broken." He rubbed down Kendall's back, kissing his blonde hair and softly humming until Kendall's cries turned to muffled whimpers and sniffles. "Ready to talk now?" Logan pushed Kendall away lightly, looking deep into his eyes where fear, turmoil, and even guilt could be read in those shining green eyes.

Kendall turned to look at the wall, staring blankly at the Spider-Man poster he still had pinned there. For all he knew he was looking right through it, right now there was nothing to him, the world was numb to his pain. "Logan…" he croaked out, throat hoarse. "It's all my fault."

Speechless, Logan searched for anything to say, wondering just how Kendall could even feel that way. "Kendall, it's not your fault. It's that idiot's fault who ran the red light, not yours."

Shaking his head with silent tears, Kendall spoke. "No Logan. He was coming to my game. He was driving to come see me play. If our game hadn't been that day, or been at a different time, he would still be here. He would be here like he used to, he would have never left us. It's all my fault. All my fucking fault."

Inept to Kendall's words, Logan could feel his heart rupturing in his chest. He never knew Kendall felt this way. Never knew that these thoughts have been clouding Kendall's mind for so long. Kendall was not at fault, he was not the one to blame, and Kendall needed to understand that, though Logan had no idea how to get through that thick headed skull of his. "Kendall, you can't blame yourself for something like this. It was an accident, if it didn't happen then, it would have happened another time."

Now Kendall pulled himself entirely away from Logan, the blonde seething. "So you're just saying either way he would have died, as if he were meant to just abandon my family?"

"No no no. No Kendall that's not what I meant. It's just, I'm trying to help you not blame yourself. You can't go through life blaming yourself for something you can't control."

Kendall stood up and paced the room, back and forth, back and forth, Logan's eyes surveying him like a hawk in search for prey. "If only we never had a game, that game ruined my life. Fuck I wish I never would have started hockey!" Kendall yelled, walking across the floor and picking up one of the hockey trophies on his desk, grasping it tightly in his fist. He launched the award at the wall, watching as it split into pieces before his eyes, creating a dent in the wall. "Hockey." Kendall grunted, chucking another trophy at the wall. "Ruined." Another trophy broken. "My life." The last one he held in his hand, this one not an award of his to break. It was his dad's. The first trophy his dad ever won from playing the game he had grown to love. Kendall could still remember the story behind the prize, his dad grinning from ear to ear as he passed down his love for a sport to his only son. Clearing his mind, Kendall set the trophy back down on the desk. He needed air. He needed to be alone. For once he needed Logan to just go away.

"Kendall, hockey _is_ your life. It's the one passion you both shared, you can't just let it go."

"Go away." It was barely a whisper, but in the quiet room, between Kendall's loud, shaky breaths he knew Logan had heard him loud and clear.

"What?" Logan asked, stepping closer to Kendall and reaching out for his hand, Kendall violently pulling away and taking a step back.

"I want to be alone, and I can't do that with you here. Just leave, you're not helping."

"Kendall, I'm afraid to leave you alone."

"Why, you think I can't handle being alone? I'm always alone." Kendall breathed, knowing the words were true as they left his tongue.

"Well, for once, you're not alone. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere. Just let me be here for you. Don't push me away Kendall."

Kendall threw his hands up into the air exasperatedly. "Does this mean…I mean…are you-"

"I've stopped running." Logan spoke softly, his brown eyes searching Kendall's for any sign or hint of elation. If he hadn't been looking, he would have missed the slight smile, the slight turn of the corner of Kendall's mouth upward, before it fell, the blonde crying again. "Kendall?" Logan asked, alarmed. He held out his arms, Kendall falling willingly into them, stifling his sobs into Logan's hair. "Kendall, I thought you'd be…happy about that?"

Kendall broke away from Logan, holding onto his shoulders and gazing into his eyes, Kendall's eyes swollen and bloodshot. He smiled lightly, a few tears still sliding down his cheeks. "I am Logan, I just…why now? Why today." Removing Kendall's grip from his shoulders, Logan held tightly onto Kendall's hands, pulling him with him towards the bedroom door and down the stairs. "Where are we going?"

"We are going to do one of your favorite things." Logan smiled up behind him, still tugging Kendall along into the living room. Kendall smirked now, his favorite thing to do with Logan. _Talk to Logan, kiss Logan, hug Logan, admire Logan and the way he looked without his shirt. Maybe Logan really could turn his day around._

Instead of suffocating him into a deep hug and kissing him until he couldn't breathe, Logan set Kendall down on the sofa before scanning the wide array of DVDs the Knights owned. After choosing a movie discreetly, prohibiting Kendall from seeing the cover, _what did he choose?_ Logan popped the DVD into the player, shooting Kendall his lopsided grin, momentarily taking Kendall's breath away. On the couch, he snuck himself between Kendall and the arm rest. "Get up for a moment." Kendall stood up, watching Logan lie down on the couch and resting his head on the arm of the sofa. Logan tapped on his chest lightly, "Lay with me…and watch this movie. We can forget the world together."

Kendall spread his long body out over Logan's and placed his head against Logan's chest. The soft thumping of his heart relaxed Kendall while he made himself comfortable by linking his hands together around the back of Logan's neck. Kendall yawned, "So what movie are we watching?"

"Your favorite," Logan reached down and pet Kendall's hair delicately, the soft blonde locks sliding effortlessly between his fingers. When the movie started Kendall smiled, _Spider-Man_, the superhero he always wished he could be.

He turned his head away from the screen and moved to balance his chin on Logan's chest. "Thanks for this."

"For what?"

"For everything. I'm not squishing you am I?" Kendall asked, knowing he was at least a good four inches taller than Logan.

"Nope. You're perfect how you are." Logan smiled down at Kendall who was grinning from ear to ear.

_I love you,_ Kendall wanted to say. Not say, but shout. He loved Logan, possibly more than he ever loved anyone else in his life, and he wished he could tell him without scaring him away. Simply smiling Kendall leaned up a little farther over Logan, brushing his lips lightly against Logan's jaw. "Let me kiss you," he breathed.

Logan met Kendall's lips, diving deep into a slow, passionate kiss. Kendall threaded his fingers through Logan's hair, finding a good hold. When he felt Logan's tongue sweep over his lips, Kendall parted his mouth and let him in, swallowing every whimper uttered. Their tongues met as if for the first time, rolling together in a harmony so sweet. _ I love you, I love you, just let me tell you that I love you._ Kissing Logan was Kendall's safe haven, nothing could ever go wrong when the taste of Logan lingered across his tongue.

Kendall groaned when he felt Logan pull away, leaving Logan chuckling softly at the hurt expression on Kendall's face. "Kendy, don't give me that look, we have all the time in the world for kissing. But now let's watch your favorite movie to make you feel better."

"But you've already done that just by being here, and staying with me even when I told you not to."

"After the movie okay? I just want to enjoy this with you."

Kendall sighed heavily, knowing there was no way to beat Logan down and force him to give in. "Okay fine." He turned his attention back to the screen, his head now resting right under Logan's chin.

"You're so cute when you pout." Logan whispered, kissing Kendall faintly on the top of the head. The heat flushed up Kendall's neck and cheeks at Logan's softly spoken words. He buried the side of his head deeper into Logan. Yup, he was definitely in love.

Kendall snuck in a few more kisses throughout the duration of the movie. He peppered Logan's neck with just barely visible soft purple marks. He rubbed the tip of his nose along Logan's jaw and nuzzled his face against him, breathing in what he could. By the time the movie was over they were both fast asleep with their bodies tangled together on the couch.

When Ms. Knight arrived home with Katie a few hours later, they stopped in the doorway as the two slept soundly. "What's that all about?" Ms. Knight whispered to Katie.

"Beats me." She shrugged her shoulders and left up the stairs, smiling to herself and thinking, _you go big brother_.

Unsure of what else to do, Ms. Knight walked over to the sleeping boys with a smile on her face. She reached for the blanket draped over the side of the couch and spread it out over them. When she leaned down to kiss Kendall's head, she didn't miss the sight of the few purple hickeys littered along Logan's neck. Shaking her head she chuckled lightly to herself and headed into the kitchen for a cup of coffee. "It's about time." She muttered under her breath.

* * *

Sorry this was so short and took so long to update. It's been a pretty wild week, seriously considering building a time machine because I'd probably relive the last few days forever. Hope this chapter didn't royally suck. Reviews are always welcome and if you are actually still engulfed in this fic then bless your heart.


	11. Chapter 11: Thankful

Author's Note: Took me long enough to update but hopefully a longer chapter can hold you over for a while? Hope everyone is enjoying their summer and any big time rush concerts you guys have been to!

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Thankful**

It was that time of the year for seniors at Sherwood high. College applications were soon to be due and with visits to the counseling office and consulting of friends, the students were finally beginning to realize just how much their lives were about to change. Kendall didn't seem too phased by it all; he was banking on a scout to notice him during one of his game. So while Carlos, James, and Logan discussed what schools they were heading off to, Kendall absent-mindedly shuffled through his homework.

"You know I don't really think college is for me," James wondered aloud, Logan's face falling into a cloud of shock.

"Without a decent college education James what are you going to do? Almost every profession today requires post-secondary education."

"School doesn't matter if I'm going to be famous." James wiggled his fingers down either side of his head, gibing Logan 'the face'.

"yes but for that you need to make yourself known. Try Julliard. Hell, try YouTube, that's how Justin Bieber made it big."

"But Julliard is in upstate New York, and I'm setting my sights more on Hollywood."

"I bet there are plenty of acting schools out in California James. Just search the internet for one that appeals to you. You can't not go to college."

"Says the future doctor. Where are you planning on applying?"

Logan bit his lip before answering. "Mostly Ivy League schools, but I'm hoping to go to Stanford. It's my first choice and has a great medical program." Kendall's ears perked up at this. He knew he wasn't smart enough to follow Logan off to college, and he didn't plan to. But if Stanford was where Logan was headed, there couldn't be any harm in applying right?

Realizing he had been sitting silently by his side, Logan nudged Kendall playfully in the ribs. "Where are you applying to Kendy?" Logan leaned forward and placed a kiss to Kendall's temple, causing the blonde to blush.

"I'm just kind of banking on scouts from hockey. It's the only way I'll be able to afford college anyway. With hockey comes a scholarship. So I'm just going to wait it out and have the school pick me."

Logan shook his head at Kendall, giving him a serious look. "Kendall you can't just wait around for something that may never happen." Kendall slammed the book that laid open on the table closed.

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm not good enough for a hockey scholarship?"

"No. No no no. Kendall that's not what I meant. You're amazing at hockey. I'm just saying you should have a backup." Logan sat there next to Kendall, his brown eyes wide and full of hurt. Kendall instantly felt horrible for practically ripping his head off.

"I have a backup Logan, don't worry." Kendall reached around the back of Logan's neck to pull him in for a small kiss, sneaking his past Logan's open lips.

"What's your backup?"

Kendall rubbed their noses together and placed his forehead against Logan's. "It's a secret."

Groaning, Logan turned away from Kendall, "Fine. Carlos where are you going?"

"Wherever James goes." He sighed, giving the pretty boy dreamy eyes.

"Carlos you can't base your future off of someone else."

"You know what Logan, shut up. Carlos can do whatever the fuck he wants. And if he wants to be with me then so be it." James wrapped an arm over Carlos' shoulders on the opposite couch, pulling him in for a long, sweet kiss.

"Wow everyone is just biting my head off today. Don't any of you guys realize how important college is?"

Kendall groaned and leaned back against the arm rest of the couch. He pulled Logan to him so that he was sitting in between his legs and moved to rest his hands on Logan's shoulders, massaging them gently and releasing some of Logan's stress. "Logan stop worrying about everyone, worry about yourself and getting accepted to Harvard and Yale and Stanford. Follow your own dreams before worrying about ours."

Logan leaned back into Kendall's touch and moaned softly. "You're right, my focus should be on becoming a doctor."

Kendall moved forward and brushed his lips along the back of Logan's neck. "Good, now are you staying over tomorrow night after our hockey game? My mom will be out with her book club and Katie's spending the night and Lauren's. We'll be all alone, to do whatever we want."

Logan chuckled, "Sure, I'll just ask my parents, though they probably won't mind. They are both working the graveyard shift tomorrow."

"Perfect."

* * *

After their game Logan followed Kendall home, first stopping at his house down the road to grab his overnight bag. When he met Kendall at the door he was greeted with a long kiss, Kendall pressing Logan against the door and sliding his hand up his shirt. "Okay, I need to breathe. And you need a shower." Logan smiled, ruffling Kendall's hair, still damp with sweat.

Kendall pouted, "Shower with me? Come on Logie we've done it before."

Shaking his head Logan smirked. "Not this time. I'll just wait up in your room."

Kendall hurried through his shower, scrubbing and soaping himself up. He couldn't wait to see Logan. Being separated from him for even ten minutes was a little difficult. Finishing up and wrapping a towel around his waist, Kendall walked back into his room were Logan sat waiting patiently on his bed. He felt the water drip from his and shoulders down his back as he made his way around his room searching for clothes to wear.

"Really, you couldn't get dressed in the bathroom?" Logan groaned, standing up and wrapping his arms around Kendall's bare torso as he rummaged through his drawers for a pair of pajamas.

"Nope. Why, am I distracting you?" Kendall asked, feeling Logan's teeth graze against his shoulder, a moan escaping Kendall's lips.

"You always distract me." Logan mumbled, now sucking on Kendall's shoulder long and rough enough to leave a bright purple mark.

"Well at least I'm not the only one. Can I get dressed now?" Kendall pulled out a pair of boxers and dropped his towel to the floor, giving Logan a nice view of his ass.

"Do you have to get dressed? When does your mom get home from her book club?"

Kendall thought for a moment, "Not until around 11 usually. Her and her friends go out for a few drinks after."

Logan groaned. "We still have 3 hours we get to spend alone. That time should be spent without clothes Kendy."

"It's flattering how much you want me." Kendall smirked, looking up into the mirror hanging over his dresser and into the reflection of Logan's steady gaze, his brown eyes teeming with lust.

Logan rolled his eyes and placed his palms against Kendall's still bare ass. "Shut up." Logan attached his lips to Kendall's neck, biting and sucking along his skin.

"Are you sure you want to be a doctor? You have amazing persuasion skills." Kendall breathed, turning around in Logan's arms and kissing the top of his forehead.

"Nah, I want to save lives, not become an overworked asshole."

"Are you implying that lawyers are assholes?"

Logan bit his lip as a blush spread over his cheeks, "Not all of them, just most."

"Well then, I'm glad I'm not going to be a lawyer. I wouldn't want you to hate me."

Logan looked up into Kendall's eyes and rubbed his thumb along Kendall's jawline and over his bottom lip. "I don't even think if I tried I could hate you. I tried for 3 years and it still didn't work."

Kendall smiled smugly at that. "Good, I could never hate you either. Now what do you want to do?" Kendall asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh just something that involves you and me, clothes won't be necessary." Logan mumbled, another, brighter blush covering his face and neck.

"Are you saying we are-"

"No. No sex. It's only been a few weeks Kendall. But I do wanna have some fun with you."

"Ooh." Kendall clapped his hands together excitedly. "I love having fun."

Logan led Kendall over to the bed and sat him down on the edge. Standing between his legs he leaned down and kissed along Kendall's jaw while Kendall snuck his hands under Logan's shirt. Kendall felt Logan's muscles tighten at his touch as he slid his hands farther up his chest. He thumbed Logan's nipples, pinching them lightly between his fingers and getting off on Logan's moan. "Shirt off." Kendall croaked, slipping the fabric through his fingers and off over Logan's head.

With Logan standing between Kendall's knees, he reached out and palmed Logan through his jeans. "Kendall." Logan growled, placing his hand over Kendall's and roughening the friction. He thrusted ino Kendall's palm. "Okay okay, no more pants."

Logan stepped back and undid his jeans, dropping them to the floor along with his boxers and kicked them to the side. Stepping forward back into Kendall's reach, Logan knelt down on his knees and grabbed Kendall's slowly growing erection in his hand. He stroked him a few times, listening as Kendall's breath hitched at his touch. "Mouth?" Kendall begged, giving Logan a look of pleading eyes and a puppy dog pout.

Nodding, Logan leaned in and took the tip of Kendall's dick in his mouth, rolling his tongue along the slit and around the head. Kendall fell back onto the bed and tangled his hands deep in Logan's hair, pushing him farther down his length. Kendall loved Logan's tongue and mouth and the way he could make Kendall forget about the entire world when they were together.

Sucking and slurping and sliding his mouth up and down, surrounding Kendall in wet velvet heat, Logan moaned around him. "So close Logie." Kendall groaned, digging his fingers into Logan's scalp. A few more twirls of his tongue around the base of his cock and Kendall came, watching as Logan swallowed every bit.

Pulling Logan's head back up to eye level, Kendall brought their lips together for a kiss, tasting himself on Logan's tongue. "Mmmm, your turn."

Kendall stood up and pushed Logan down onto the bed and crawled over top of him, beginning to kiss the skin surrounding his thighs. Logan pulled up on Kendall's hair, forcing him to look up at him, green meeting brown in a steady gaze. "You don't have to Kendall." Logan mumbled.

Kendall moved up and placed a soft kiss to Logan's hip. "I know I don't have to, but I want to."

Licking his lips Kendall's touched his mouth to Logan's tip, feeling his cock twitch excitedly at the contact. Kendall took a deep breath. This was his first time being on the giving end of blowing. Having received them from both Jo and Logan, Kendall tried to remember the way they moved their mouths. "You're thinking too hard." Logan whispered. "You really don't have to Kendall, I'll be fine."

"Sooner or later it's going to happen, so why not now?" Kendall breathed deeply and parted his lips, backing away. "Just let me know if I'm doing it wrong okay? I want you to like it."

"Anything you do I'll like Kendall." Logan massaged his fingers through Kendall's hair. Bracing himself, _I can do this_, Kendall took Logan in. Cautiously he moved his tongue down along Logan's shaft and allowed his teeth to lightly graze the sides. "Holy…oh my God Kendall. Farther." Logan moaned, bucking his hips up into Kendall's mouth and whimpering when he made contact with the back of his throat.

Kendall attempted to hold down Logan's hips, but he wasn't strong enough. Logan was basically fucking his mouth, repeatedly slamming into Kendall's throat. He swirled his tongue over Logan's impressive length, taking exactly what Logan was giving him with no complaints. "Fuck do you have a gag reflex?" Logan gasped.

Kendall pulled off of Logan with a pop, a string of saliva connecting his mouth to Logan's cock. Shrugging his shoulders and smirking Kendall spoke, his voice a little hoarse. "Guess not."

Logan smiled goofily, "Oh we'll have fun with his." Kendall nodded his head, proud his first time wasn't a disappointment. He finished Logan off with quick strokes, replacing his hand with his mouth just before Logan tumbled over the edge, Kendall swallowing everything Logan gave him. "Wow." Logan breathed, his chest rising and falling quickly, his cheeks pink. Kendall just wanted to look at him forever. Logan was beautiful even when he wasn't trying. "You're amazing."

Kendall shook his head, smiling wide. "No I'm not."

"Yes you are. Is there anything you aren't good at?"

"Chemistry." Kendall mumbled, and they both laughed. Moving farther up on the bed, Kendall placed soft kisses over both sides of Logan's face.

"But you're getting better at that. It's not like you're terrible."

"All thanks to you. You wanna go watch a movie until my mom gets home?" He asked, already getting up and putting on his pajamas as Logan did the same.

"Sounds good."

"Okay, you pick the movie and I'll make the popcorn." Kendall smiled, linking his fingers with Logan's as they walked out of his bedroom and down the stairs. Logan ended up picking a movie they had both seen multiple times. "This again?" Kendall groaned, settling on the couch with Logan.

"It's just in case we get distracted."

Kendall rolled his eye, "Really, again? Okay." Before Kendall's mom showed up at home around midnight, Logan succeeded in a playful round two.

* * *

The next week was a five day weekend, the Thanksgiving holiday giving the students a chance to unwind and take a break. Except for Kendall, who still had hockey practice every day, besides Thursday.

Carlos stopped Kendall on the side of the ice. "If we get a few days off, hockey should be included." He huffed, trying to catch his breath.

"Practice makes perfect Carlitos." Kendall smiled while patting him on the back.

"Easy for you to say since you eat, sleep, and breathe hockey."

"What can I say? Now get your ass back to work." They both skated off, finishing drills up until they were told to leave.

Logan waited for Kendall during the two hour practice, filling out college applications while sitting on the bleachers. Kendall was on his way up to meet him when his coach cut him off. "Started looking at any colleges lately?"

Kendall cocked his head to the side and smirked. "It's not really my top priority at the moment."

"Of course it's not. Have any thoughts about a certain school called Michigan State?"

"But I want to play for the Wild, I can't do that if I'm stuck in Michigan."

"Hockey is hockey Kendall. You've got to keep your options open and start somewhere."

Kendall crossed his arms, dropping his bag to the floor. "Let's say I'm interested then, what's so great about MSU?"

Coach Steve smiled widely. " I know the head coach up there, if I pull a few strings I can get you an appointment, you know if you wanted one?"

Kendall's eyes lit up, "You really think they'd want me?"

"You honestly don't give yourself the credit you deserve Knight. Just think about it alright?"

Kendall thought for a moment and reached down to pick up his dropped gear. "Alright."

"Good boy, see you tomorrow Kendall."

He knitted his eyebrows together in confusion. "You mean Friday? Tomorrow is Turkey Day Coach."

Steve laughed it off, his smile not fully reaching his eyes. "Right right, well I'll just see you when I see you."

"Got it. Have a nice holiday."

"You too." Kendall took off to meet Logan, walking with him to his car and buckling in.

"So what are your plans for tomorrow?"

Logan shrugged beside him and Kendall reached for his hand over the console, holding it tightly in his grasp. "Just the usual, dinner and football with my mom and dad."

Nodding knowingly, Kendall turned to face Logan when stopped at a light. "How are the doctors doing?"

"They're good. They're never around much, but I get tomorrow with them." Nodding again Kendall was silent for the rest of the ride, waiting until he was parked in Logan's driveway to speak again.

"You could all come over and celebrate with us? I mean yeah it may be boring with my Nana there, but at least it won't be just you three all alone in a big house."

"You think your mom would be okay with that?"

Kendall blushed lightly. "Actually she suggested it last night at dinner. I think she's caught on to what's happening between us."

Now was Logan's turn to blush. "Oh really? And what exactly would you call…us?"

"Well I just figured…you're my boyfriend right?" Kendall mumbled, bringing his voice lower in case of embarrassment.

"You'd assume correctly." Logan smiled, leaning over to meet Kendall in a kiss.

"So you'll come tomorrow?"

With one hand on the door handle Logan looked back at Kendall. "I'll bring the idea up to my parents tonight, and I'll text you their decision."

"Sound good Logie. I'll talk to you later babe."

"Mmkay." Logan said, turning back for one last kiss and exiting the car, watching Kendall drive the 100 feet or so back to his house down the street, smiling all the while.

* * *

When the next morning came around Kendall kept himself busy with dusting and vacuuming around the house. With Nana coming by the house had to be spotless. Mrs. Knight put Kendall and Katie to work, Katie helping around in the kitchen while Kendall cleaned. When Logan texted him, giving him the heads up that they were coming over, Kendall hurried to get dressed, wearing a nice pair of jeans and button up shirt. He tried to calm his messy hair, but his blonde locks wouldn't cooperate.

The doorbell rang and Kendall ran to get it, letting his mom and Katie remain busy in the kitchen. Opening the front door his smile faltered when it wasn't Logan, but instead Nana. "Kendall!" she cried, stepping over the threshold and handing him her coat. "It's been so long since I've seen you! How is my favorite grandson doing?" after Kendall hung her coat in the hall closet she pulled him in for a hug and pinched his dimpled cheeks.

"I'm good Nana, just getting by with school and hockey."

"Good that's good to see you doing well. Is your mother in the kitchen?" Kendall nodded just when he heard a knock to the door, knowing for sure it was the Mitchells this time. He let them in from the cold outside, holding back a laugh when he saw Logan bundled up in a jacket that made him look like a giant marshmallow.

"Cold out there huh?" Kendall smiled, avoiding hugging him hello, not sure as to whether or not his parents knew about them yet. "Hey Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell, I'm glad you could make it."

Mrs. Mitchell smiled brightly while hanging up her own jacket, along with her son's and her husband's. "I hope we aren't intruding. It's so nice to see you again Kendall."

"You're not intruding at all. My mom loves having people over and cooking for them. Why she likes it? I have no idea."

"Told you Joanna, you need to stop worrying about everything."

"Oh shush Mark. Kendall we brought a pie at least. I hope that's okay?" Logan gave Kendall an eye roll at his mother's worries.

"Depends what kind of pie?" Kendall laughed, taking the pan from Mrs. Mitchell and setting it on the counter in the kitchen. Logan and his family followed.

"It's pumpkin pie."

"Yes!" Katie cheered, running past everyone and launching herself into Logan's arms for a hug. "I love pumpkin pie." Kendall loved seeing Katie act her age, just like the 12 year old she was.

Kendall laughed at Katie's enthusiasm. "Logan I think she likes you more than me."

One Katie let Logan go, she continued helping Mrs. Knight while Mrs. Mitchell sparked up conversation with his grandma. Kendall took the opportunity to watch Logan. He loved the way he looked in a pair of nice khaki pants along with a white collared shirt and a red sweater vest. Kendall didn't even notice he was staring until Logan cleared his throat and gave him a look.

Feeling out of place in the crowded room, Mr. Mitchell spoke, "So boys, in the mood at all for some football?"

Kendall and Logan both nodded and followed Mr. Mitchell into the living room. Logan and Kendall shared a couch while Logan's dad took the other. Kendall turned on the TV and sat back, sitting close, but not too close to Logan while watching the first quarter of the game. "I'm happy you're here." Kendall whispered, nudging Logan playfully in the ribs. Sneaking a look over at Mr. Mitchell who was fully engulfed in the game, Kendall grabbed Logan's hand and held it in his palm, sliding their fingers together effortlessly.

"Me too. Thanks for inviting us." Logan pulled their attached hands up to his lips and kissed the back of Kendall's hand delicately.

"No problem. I really like spending time with you."

"Same here. We've hung out practically every day the past three weeks."

Kendall chuckled softly. "How am I not sick of you yet?"

Logan shrugged, "Beats me."

The boys turned their attention back to the game just in time to watch the Vikings score a touchdown. "Hell yes!" Mr. Mitchell cheered along with the fans onscreen.

"Really into the game, huh Dad?" Logan asked, letting go quickly of Kendall's hand before his dad turned his attention to them.

"You know I rarely get a break from the hospital. When I'm not working I'm sleeping. It's good to sit back and watch a good old game of football."

"Yeah, all you're missing is the bottle of beer and then you're the typical sports crazed fan."

Mr. Mitchell stood up at that, the game turning to a commercial about cars. "Right you are Kendall. Be right back boys."

When he escaped into the kitchen Kendall turned on Logan, attacking him with kisses. "Been," kiss to the neck. "Dying," kiss to the jaw. "To," another kiss to the cheek this time. "Kiss you," kiss to the nose. "All day," finally finishing with a sweet kiss to the lips, Logan allowing Kendall's tongue to slip into his mouth and tangle with his for a few moments before breaking apart.

Logan rested his forehead against Kendall's and sighed, "Me too." Kendall opened his eyes and looked deep into Logan's. It was as though each day they got prettier. They were a shade of brown that Kendall couldn't resist.

"Your parents…they don't know do they?"

Logan bit down on his lip and looked away. "Like your mom, I think they suspect, but no, I haven't told them if that's what you're thinking."

"Are you ever going to tell them?"

Logan shrugged, "Depends, when are you going to tell your mom you like big juicy dicks like mine?"

Kendall felt his jeans grow tighter while snorting with laughter. He rolled to the other side of the couch and clutched his stomach in a fit of giggles. "Oh my God, what the fuck Logan?"

Logan held his palms up in defense. "Just thought I'd get a chuckle out of you."

"You're fucking weird. But I figure my mom will find out sooner or later, if she doesn't already know now. And if she does, she doesn't seem to care."

"So we'll just let our parents find out for themselves that their sons are dating?"

Kendall returned to Logan's side and poked the tip of his nose with his finger. "Exactly. Ooh look the game is back on. Mr. Mitchell you're missing it!"

Logan's dad hurried back into the room, followed by all the women. Katie found a spot to sit at on the floor, while Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell shared a couch Mrs. Knight sat with Logan and Kendall and Nana took a seat in the rocker. "Didn't miss anything did I boys?"

Kendall and Logan both looked at each other, holding back a few laughs. Kendall shook his head. "Nope, you made it just in time."

"Perfect. Come on Vikings kick those Cowboys' asses!"

"Mark!" Mrs. Mitchell slapped him playfully on the arm. "There are children present."

"Oh trust me Joanna, Katie hears worse from Kendall all the time." Mrs. Knight said, shooting her son a glare while smiling at him.

"Oh well Mom, can't help what slips out of this mouth." Kendall smiled, leaning back and draping an arm over the back of the couch to where his fingertips just brushed against Logan's shoulder.

The game continued on, the Vikings beating the Cowboys 17 to 10 by the end of the fourth quarter. Mr. Mitchell applauded, downing the rest of what was left of his second bottle of beer.

"Mom, is it time to eat yet?" Kendall's stomach growled loud enough for Logan to hear. "I'm starving."

Mrs. Knight looked towards the front door, as if expecting someone. She sighed, standing up and shuffling her feet into the kitchen. "I guess. Everyone ready for dinner?" Standing up, the crowd of people made their way into the dining room just as knock was heard on the front door.

"Mom, someone's here…" Kendall called out, rushing to answer the door. Opening it wide, Kendall's face fell. "Coach? What…what are you doing here?" Steve stepped inside the house past Kendall and undid his jacket.

"Burr, it's freezing out there. Weather man says its supposed to snow later on."

"Coach."

"Your mom invited me Kendall, I hope it's not too big of a deal." Kendall heard the scurrying of feet meeting them in the hall, his mother's appearance stopping him from speaking.

"Steve!" Mrs. Knight exclaimed, pulling him in for a hug. Kendall raised his eyebrows questioningly, deciding to head off towards the dining room before he let whatever was going on bother him.

Together everyone held hands and said grace, Kendall happy to have an excuse to hold Logan's soft hand. "Kendall why is your coach here?" Logan mumbled to Kendall as the table erupted into multiple different conversations.

"I have no idea." Kendall watched his mom and Steve like a hawk, not missing any looks shared between them that lasted longer than necessary. He even witnessed their hands brushing against each other on more than one occasion, watching as his mother's face lit up at the touch. Knowing Kendall was tensing up, Logan placed his left on hand on Kendall's knee, holding it there throughout most of dinner.

When their stomachs were full to the brim with Kendall and Logan and everyone else ready to settle deep into a food coma, people moved out back into the living room to watch a holiday special together, Kendall allowing his mom and Steve to share a couch with him and Logan joining Katie on the floor.

Nana left first, needing the last bit of daylight to direct her safely home. As Katie watched her grandma leave from the window, she shrieked. "Kendall, Logan! It's snowing! And its coming down hard too!" Katie ran to the hall closet to pull on her coat and slip on her boots before heading outside into the snow. One look shared between Kendall and Logan had them both dressed for the snow, following Katie outside.

"It's so beautiful," Kendall sighed happily, watching the white flakes fall endlessly from the darkened sky. He held onto Logan's hand under the falling snow, as they stared up at the clouds. "Try and catch them on your tongue."

Both boys and Katie stuck out their tongues, hoping for the flakes to land and melt in their mouths. "Got one!" Katie cried, sticking her tongue out at Kendall and running around to the back of the house.

"Let's go get her." Kendall smiled, following her. In the back they watch the snow disappear into the woods behind the house.

"I love snow." Logan said, wrapping an arm around Kendall's waist and holding him close to his side. "Katie knows right?" He asked lightly, looking up at Kendall.

Kendall glanced back down at him, watching the way snowflakes would wind up stuck in Logan's eyelashes or in his dark hair. Kendall loved it; he couldn't tear his gaze away. "Yeah she does. Why, are you gonna kiss me?"

Logan blushed and bit down on his bottom lip. "Maybe. Are you going to let me?"

Kendall turned so that he was now facing Logan. He brought their foreheads together and smirked. "Bring it on."

From the window, Mrs. Knight, Steve, and Logan's parents watched the kids run around in the snow.

"They're going to kiss!" Mrs. Knight squealed, holding tightly onto Steve's hand while watching as Kendall leaned down to bring his lips to Logan's.

"They don't realize how obvious their relationship is do they?" Mr. Mitchell asked, laughing while he held his wife at his side.

"Shh, they'll tell us when they're ready. Aww isn't that sweet?" Mrs. Knight sighed, leaning into Steve and smiling.

Steve kissed the top of her head, "They make a good couple."

Back outside, Kendall and Logan broke apart, their breaths mixing together in a cloud of steam. "I can see my breath!" Kendall cried, exhaling deeply and breathing his hot breath all over Logan's face.

"Yes, and so can I, now will you stop breathing on me?" Logan pushed Kendall away lightly, only to have Kendall tug on his wrists and pull him in for a tight hug.

"Thanks for calming me down tonight. Do you think they're…together?"

Logan looked confused, "Your mom and Steve?" Kendall nodded. "I think so."

"My mom's not really in a book club is she?"

Logan blushed, " I doubt it. But she seems to really like him, that's all that matters right?"

Kendall kissed the top of Logan's forehead. "Yes, now everyone can finally be happy. Especially you and me. Thanks for coming tonight."

"And miss the first snowfall of the year with the most handsome guy by my side? I wouldn't miss it for the world." Logan smiled, reaching down and finding Kendall's hands to interlock their fingers together.

"Happy Thanksgiving Logan, I'm thankful for you, you know that right?" Kendall blushed, his cheeks heating up.

"I'm thankful for you too. Now let's go see if we can make hot chocolate. My face is turning numb."

Kendall chuckled, kissing the tip of Logan's nose and then his mouth softly. "Come on Logie, I'll make you your cocoa with extra marshmallows, just the way you like it."

"Yes!" Logan cheered. "You're the best."

"I know." Kendall mumbled, tugging Logan along and calling after Katie to follow them inside, meeting everyone else back in the kitchen for a round of dessert and hot chocolate.

* * *

So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if I won't be updating as much anymore, college starts up in a few weeks. Bye bye summer! Review if you like!


	12. Chapter 12: Date Night

So its been a while and I'm sorry. You can blame tumblr and school and other fanfiction that I've become addicted to. But because of the long wait, I hope you can enjoy this chapter. Longest chapter I've ever written and I hope it isn't too terrible (those of you waiting for Thirteenth Hour, give me another week or so please) Happy reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush

* * *

**Chapter 12: Date Night**

Kendall's phone was going off, ringing numbly in his ears. He grumbled and turned over on his stomach. Checking the alarm clock and mentally cursing whoever woke him up at 3 am, Kendall answered his phone to find Carlos on the end of the line.

"This better be good Carlos or I'm going to kill you." Kendall muttered, knowing his threat sounded weak in his voice swimming with sleep.

Carlos chuckled on the other end. _"Aww did I wake you sleepy head?"_ Kendall rolled his eyes. Carlos was wasting his precious time that he saved for sleep.

"Does this call have a point? I'm hanging up in 3, 2, -"

"_No!" _Carlos said frantically_. "Get your lazy ass out of bed and come outside, before I have to drag you out here myself."_

Shaking his head Kendall groaned. "You're here? Now? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"_Lots of things."_ Carlos said, Kendal knew he was getting a kick out of this. _"Just get out here okay? I'm giving you five minutes. Bye Ken."_

"Whatever Los."

Kendall stumbled out of bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Whatever Carlos wanted better have been important for him to be up at such an ungodly hour. Remembering the fresh snow fall on the ground from the previous night, Kendall shoved his feet into a pair of boots and trekked his way outside, ready to punch Carlos for bothering him.

When he reached Carlos' car, he stepped inside the passenger seat, welcoming the warmth that greeted him. "Okay what do you want?" Carlos just turned and smiled at Kendall, a creepy smile. _Oh this is no good._

"Well good morning to you too." Kendall watched as Carlos turned the key in the ignition, bringing the car to life. Putting the car in reverse, Carlos started inching backwards out of his driveway, humming a happy tune to himself.

"No. No no no no no. Where are you taking me?" Kendall cried, reaching for the handle on the door and jiggling it only to find that Carlos had it locked.

"We, my friend, are going shopping."

"What? No Carlos. On the fucking biggest shopping day of the year you expect me of all people to prance around the mall with you. I'm in my fucking pajamas! TAKE ME HOME!"

Carlos was laughing behind the driver's wheel, already pulling up to the main road and turning his signal in the direction of the mall. "Sorry bro. Looks like you're stuck with me now."

"Carlos! Pajamas! What don't you understand of that?"

"Kendall. Frenzied soccer moms looking for the best deal and getting into cat fights. No one is going to give a fuck what you look like." Carlos looked down at Kendall's legs, the flannel red pants barely making their way to his ankles. "Your pajamas barely fight you anyway you may want to buy a new pair."

Kendall blushed and turned to face the window, watching the buildings and trees pass by. "They're not mine, they're Logan's."

Carlos let go of the wheel for just a moment to clap. "Awwwww. That's so cute. You wear his pajamas to bed."

"Shh. He doesn't know I do it. If you tell him I'll bash your head into the dashboard." Kendall threatened, the tone of his voice not matching the menace of his words.

"Okay big boy calm down. Just help me find something for James for Christmas and I won't speak a word of it."

Kendall's eyes went wide. "Shit! I actually have to get something for Logan don't I?"

"Duh. And for me too, because you know you love me." Carlos flashed Kendall with a bright smile, fluttering his eyelashes.

"Well if you remember, you practically forced me out of my own home in the middle of the night not knowing what I was about to do. My wallet's at home dumbass." Kendall rolled his eyes and slapped Carlos on the arm just as he pulled them into the mall parking lot.

"Fine. I'll lend you $75 and you can just pay me back. And that's only if you end up buying something." They both opened their doors at the same time, the crisp winter air stinging Kendall's nose and cheeks. He stepped around the car and matched Carlos' stride as they hurried their way towards the brightly lit mall at three-thirty in the morning. Kendall's jaw almost dropped at the sight of moms hustling and bustling down the main aisles where mile long lines threaded their way along the walls waiting anxiously for the shops to open. Some already were open, women barging in and out with shopping carts full to the brim with new electronics. If it wasn't bad enough with the crowd, Christmas music played continuously from the speakers. Oh Carlos definitely owed Kendall big time for this.

They stepped into the Best Buy, Kendall not sure of what Carlos was looking for. In the corner by the Xbox games two moms wrestled over a game. "See, it's not so bad." Carlos said to Kendall, just as a lady with fly away hair ran past them hoarding CDs in her arms.

Rolling his eyes exaggeratedly and smirking, Kendall turned to Carlos beside him. "This is fucking nuts! Who does this?"

"You and I!" Carlos hooked his arm through Kendall's as they went off down an aisle way of video games, Carlos scrutinizing each and every one. He would pick up a game and then it set back down soon after, shaking his head and sighing. "James wouldn't like any of these, he practically owns them all anyways. Help me out Kendall."

Honestly the blonde had no idea what to do. Even for his own boyfriend Kendall wasn't sure what to buy that would show Logan how much he cared for him or how happy he was to have the boy in his life. He bit his lip in mid thought before opening his mouth to speak. "Just, don't rush into a gift. Get him something with meaning, something you know he loves. Try hair care products." Kendall chuckled at his own joke, earning a light punch to the arm from Carlos.

"Ha ha very funny. I'm serious Kendall. What do I do?" Kendall roamed his eyes around the store, checking out the different aisles. Down one aisle were cell phones and another were stacks of CDs and laptops. When his gaze reached the counter, they stopped on a sign advertising a new gimmick they were proposing. **Spend $500 and take home your very own Best Buy gift basket, full of holiday cheer.** Kendal tried to stifle his laugh at the ridiculous promotion, but the thought struck him as intriguing. He turned to Carlos with a sly smile on his face, the corners of the Latino's mouth perking up at the sight. "You have an idea. I know that look Kendall. Well what is it? What should I do?"

Kendall let the smile linger a little longer on his lips, watching as the boy in front of him practically shook in anticipation. Unable to hold back any longer, Kendall licked his lips to speak before being tackled to the floor. "What the-?"

"It's mine!"

"No mine!"

"I saw it first!"

"No I did!" The women were yelling over Kendall, yanking in between them the last laptop that was on sale for an extremely low price, both ladies practically fighting to death over it. Grunting Kendall stood back up and fixed his clothes, almost laughing at how Logan's pajama pants barely reached his ankles, the hem of the pants tickling his bare skin.

"You okay Kendall?" Carlos asked, pulling Kendall away from the still arguing moms, watching as an employee headed over their way with a forced smile on his face.

"Yeah I'm fine. Anyways, make James a gift basket, filled with all his favorite things. His favorite foods maybe? Maybe music or movies? Maybe even hair care products?" Kendall shrugged, the idea sounded much more appealing inside his mind.

"That's…that's actually not too bad. I could wrap up everything nice and neat. Maybe get him some chocolate and a movie and a CD and maybe even some of that new hairspray that Cuda is advertising. Wow Kendall, that's actually a good idea. James will love it!"

Kendall only smiled gently; glad to have solved at least one of their problems, now he had to just think something up for Logan.

Five hours and a few bumps and bruises later, Carlos and Kendall left the mall and headed off to breakfast. Content with finding gifts for all of his friends and even Logan, Kendall sat in the passenger seat and turned the dial on the radio up, singing along cheerily to the Christmas music.

"Someone's mood has changed."

Kendall turned to Carlos and gave him a look. "I'm just the best boyfriend ever, that's all." The blonde stuck out his tongue and returned to singing just as Carlos pulled into the diner on the corner.

"Ooh ooh! What did you get him?" Carlos asked, happily bouncing in his seat as he put his car in park and switched off the ignition.

"Nope. Can't tell you."

"Come on Kendall! I won't tell him I swear." He pouted out his lower lip, begging Kendall with pleading puppy dog eyes.

"It's not worth the risk. Plus you're terrible at keeping secrets. Remember when you told our whole class about the one thing that happened when we were only six and we promised to never speak of again?"

"That was in the fourth grade! I can keep a secret." Kendall studied Carlos' face and the way he was pleading for him to tell. He didn't even understand why he wanted to know. It had nothing to do with him.

"No. Now go buy me breakfast since…" Kendall glanced towards the clock on the dash. "Hell I'd still be sleeping right now. You owe me." Carlos grumbled, dropping the subject for the moment as him and Kendall exited the car and walked into the diner. Camille was there as a hostess and offered to show them to a table in the corner.

"Rough morning?" Camille asked, looking over them both and noting the few scratches they had and their tousled hair. Her eyes didn't miss Kendall's pajamas either. "Nice choice of clothing Knight."

"I was woken up at 3 in the morning to go shopping. I don't want to hear it. Make yourself useful and get me a coffee why don't you?" He knew he had been rude, but he was exhausted. Kendall missed the comfort of his bed. All he wanted to do was wrap the gifts he had bought and then sleep the day away. He buried his face in his hands and sighed.

"Forced him to go shopping on the worst day of the year huh Carlos?" Camille pushed her curly brown hair over her shoulder and turned her attention to the Latino who was scanning the beverage menu for something to drink.

"Yeah, don't mind him, he's just a little cranky."

Camille giggled, rolling her eyes at the two. "What would you like to drink Carlos?"

"Orange Juice please."

Tucking her notepad away into her apron, Camille nodded at her two friends with playful smile. "Okay boys, your waitress will be with you shortly, and I'll bring up your drinks." She leaned over to pat Kendall on the shoulder. "Don't be a Grinch to her Kendall, she just started here."

Kendall uncovered his face with his hands and looked up at her. "Fine. I'll be on my _best_ behavior."

"Good. Enjoy your breakfast." Both boys watched as she walked away, hurrying up behind the bar to retrieve their drinks.

"What happened to your good mood and being 'the best boyfriend ever'?" Carlos leaned his elbows on the table and looked over at Kendall.

Shaking his head and sighing Kendall pulled on the ends of his hair. "I'm still that, I'm just tired." Kendall let out a long yawn, not bothering to cover it with his hand. "And I want to go back to bed."

"You'll change your mind once you've had something to eat." Carlos flipped through the breakfast specials, lips forming into a smile. "You can have bacon."

"Mmmm. Bacon." A sleepy grin formed on Kendall's face just as Camille returned with their drinks. "Thanks Babe." Kendall muttered, taking the mug from her and sipping it slowly, the steaming liquid burning his tongue.

"Whatever." Camille rolled her eyes and walked away, only to be replaced by another girl, clad in a white polo with a black apron tied around her waist. Her dark hair was pulled back as she smiled down at Kendall and Carlos sitting there, waiting before she spoke.

"My name is Stephanie and I will be serving you today." She bit her lip and fumbled with a pen and her notepad before continuing on. "Do you need more time, or do you know what you want to order?"

Kendall glanced quickly at the menu, already knowing what he wanted. "Pancakes with a side of bacon." He shoved the menu at her as she tried to write down his order, making her drop her pen and the menu all at once.

"Oh, s-sorry." She bent over to pick everything up then turned to Carlos. "And you? What would you like?"

"French toast with a side of sausage please." Carlos waited until she was ready before handing her his menu.

Stephanie mumbled a quiet, "Thank you," and turned back to the kitchen.

"You weren't very nice to her." Carlos scolded Kendall before taking a sip of his orange juice. The blonde just rolled his eyes and sat back in the booth, resting his arms behind his head.

"I'm tired, I'm hungry, I'm wearing pajamas in public and it's not Christmas. Leave me alone."

"Okay Mr. Grumpy Gils. How does Logan put up with you?"

Kendall shrugged and removed his hands from behind his head to sip his coffee, the steaming mug burning his tongue. "I don't know, he's too good for me Los."

"Don't say that." Carlos began to fumble with his napkin on the table while looking up to meet Kendall's gaze. "You're both good for each other. You each bring what the other can't into the relationship and balance each other out. You're kind of perfect for each other Kendall, you just don't see it." Kendall groaned, letting what Carlos told him flow in through one ear and out the other. Sure he and Logan got along, but there was more to it. Logan cared so much for others; he always wanted to find a way to change the world and save lives, when all Kendall wanted to do was glide around on ice while pushing along a hockey puck. It just didn't make sense to Kendall, and in a way he was glad it didn't, because when he was with the Logan the world seemed to stop just for them.

Kendall pretended to let what Carlos said sink in and waited until the food arrived to speak again. "Thanks for that Carlos." Kendall smiled, before inhaling the food on his plate. Once they were done, Carlos paid and they left together before saying good bye to Camille with Kendall in a slightly better mood than he had been when he walked in.

Carlos dropped Kendall off at home, Kendall promising to pay his friend back for everything he had lent him that day on Monday. "It's not a big deal Kendall." Carlos said as Kendall reached into the back for his bags. He took a quick a glance at the clock on the dash, it was only nine o'clock so he figured everyone else in the house was still sleeping.

"Nah, I'll just reimburse you on Monday. See ya later."

"Bye."

Kendall waved to Carlos as he backed out of the drive way before heading up to the porch and letting himself inside. Kicking off his shoes he stumbled up the stairs, ready to meet his nice warm bed once again. Once in his room, he dropped his bags next to his door and shrugged out of his jacket. Already closing his eyes he found his way to his bed and flopped down. Instead of meeting the softness of his mattress, he met something hard, solid, and quite lumpy. "Ow."

"What the hell?" Kendall opened his eyes and peeled the sheets out from under him. What met his eyes surprised him.

"Hello honey, I've been waiting for you." Logan said in a deep, raspy voice that had Kendall hard just from the sound.

"What are you doing here? Why are you in my bed?" Kendall asked, crawling on top of Logan and resting his head on his chest.

"I came over around six to ask if you wanted to go shopping, but you weren't here. Your mom let me in although she wasn't too pleased with being woken up so early. She went back to bed but I decided to wait it out here until you came home. Where were you?"

"Ask Carlos." Kendall mumbled, scooting up a little farther. He placed a soft kiss to Logan's lips while his fingers tugged lightly on his brown tufts of hair. "Mmm." Kendall sighed into the kiss. Logan's arms moved to wrap around his waist, his hands brushing lightly against the pale skin of Kendall's hips. They deepened the kiss as Logan's tongue pushed its way past Kendall's lips, the wet muscle mapping out every inch of Kendall's mouth. Logan swallowed every little whimper Kendall made while the blonde dug his fingers deeper into Logan's hair. He could feel Logan perking up against his thigh, the boy's hormones getting the best of him. Smiling, Kendall pulled off of Logan and rolled onto the side of the bed, listening as Logan whined beside him.

"Hey," Logan said to Kendall's back. "Come back here." Kendall turned on his side to face Logan with a light blush spread over his cheeks.

"Nope." Kendall tried to suppress a fake yawn. "I'm tired. Been up since 3."

"You can't just do that to me and then move away." Logan groaned, reaching over to punch Kendall playfully on the arm.

Kendall tried to act innocent while playing dumb. "I didn't do anything to you. Now shh, its nap time." Letting his eye lids flutter close, Kendall attempted to hide a smile while listening to Logan's complaints.

"But Kendall," Logan sighed, his voice squeaking and causing Kendall to burst into a tiny fit of giggles. Before he knew it his hair was being pulled tight from his scalp, the blonde moaning at the feeling. "Oh, so you like your hair pulled?"

"Maybe…" Kendall opened his eyes to the rough sound of Logan's voice. It was so deep and sexy and well, not Logan. His gaze traveled down Logan's body, eyes stopping at the sight of the bulge in Logan's sweat pants. He bit down on his lip, wanting nothing more than to wrap his mouth around Logan and listen as he whimpered curse words as he came.

Catching Kendall's gaze Logan scooted closer to the blonde and moved to kiss him right below the ear. "Touch me Kendall." He whispered darkly, tugging on Kendall's ear between his teeth and listening while Kendall forced down a swallow.

"Fuck Logan." Kendall grunted, rolling them over so he was on top. He pinned Logan to the mattress and attacked his lips. He nibbled along the corner of his mouth as he rolled his hips along Logan's. Parting his lips in a moan Kendall took the chance to slip his tongue deep inside Logan's mouth. Logan moaned louder still when Kendall's hands crawled up and down his sides as he lifted the boy's shirt farther up his torso. Breaking the kiss for only a moment Kendall discarded Logan's shirt before meeting his lips once more.

Kendall moved his lips down to Logan's neck and sucked tenderly on the pale skin while Logan worked to slide off Kendall's shirt. Once it was off Logan reached for the drawstring on Kendall's pajamas and smiled. "You're wearing my pants."

"Mmhm," Kendall moaned against his skin, leaving light marks peppered along his throat. Stopping for a second Kendall kicked off his own pants the rest of the way while working to pull Logan's off as well. As soon as they were both in their underwear, Kendall laid back down on top of Logan and continued kissing his skin. He moved back up his neck and over Logan's jaw before meeting his lips in a needy kiss just as Logan slid his hand down the front of Kendall's boxers. Kendall gasped into Logan's mouth as the brunette moved his hand slowly up and down his length. "Logie." Kendall breathed.

He mirrored Logan's actions and stroked the boy beneath him, Kendall opening his eyes to watch the way Logan had his eyes shut tight with his lips parted. Leaning forward Kendall kissed the tip of Logan's nose as they both moved their hands up and down each other's leaking cocks at the same agonizing pace. "Faster." Logan begged while running his thumb along the slit of Kendall's dick.

"You…first…_oh God Logie_." Kendall buried his face into the crook of Logan's neck and hummed. Logan began to pump him faster, his rough hand sliding along the loose skin from base to tip. Kendall almost couldn't breathe it felt so good. He quickened his pace to match Logan's, both boys' harsh intakes of breath filing the room.

"Ken…Kendall fucking faster," Logan whimpered, biting down on his lip to keep quiet and avoid Kendall's mom from checking in on them. The blonde fisted Logan's dick; the usually smooth skin feeling rough against his hand. Kendall pulled off for a moment only to lick the inside of his hand to coat his palm in saliva before returning to stroking Logan. His hand moved up and down easier now, his thumb and forefinger working to squeeze the tip of Logan's cock where pre cum leaked out. "So…so close Kendall."

Kendall was close too. He closed his eyes tight and searched for Logan's lips blindly. Upon finding them it was a sloppy kiss and a simpler way for them to stifle each other's moans. "Logie I'm gonna.." before Kendall had finished Logan had come himself, painting the inside of his boxers and Kendall's hand white while Kendall soon followed. Quickly Kendall moved down Logan's body and pulled his boxers down past his thighs. The sticky white substance leaked out of Logan's now softening member. Sticking out his tongue Kendall licked it all away, including the extra essence on his hand. "Still taste as good as the first time I had you." Kendall mumbled around his fingers, Logan looking at him with darkened eyes.

"That's so fucking hot." Logan breathed, this bare chest rising and falling rapidly. Kendall smiled smugly at him before lying back down on Logan again and resting their foreheads together.

"I'm just full of surprises." Kendall whispered, tilting his head to kiss Logan delicately. After several moments he broke away and rolled off of Logan. Kendall used the tissues on his night stand to clean up the mess in his boxers and changed into a new pair and back into Logan's pajama bottoms while Logan borrowed a pair of boxers from him. Once they were done Kendall quickly moved to lock his door before sneaking back in bed with Logan and resting his chin on his shoulder.

"I wanna take you out." Logan uttered quietly, turning his head to face Kendall and see the blonde's shining smile.

"Like on a date?" Kendall asked, his breath catching in his throat at the thought.

Logan gulped and nodded. "Yeah and I know just where to go."

Kendall's eyes gleamed with excitement. "When? Where!"

"You'll see, but for now let's just sleep." Logan stuck his tongue out teasingly at Kendall, the blonde catching it between his lips and biting it playfully.

"Fine." Kendall let out a yawn. "I'm exhausted anyway." He rested his head down on Logan's chest and listened to the soft thudding of Logan's heart before drifting off to sleep, wondering where Logan was going to take him.

* * *

The next two weeks flew by in the blink of an eye. It was only a few days until Christmas break would start and Kendall couldn't wait. He already knew he'd spend as much time as he could with Logan, either watching movies or playing in the snow or fooling around, at least he would when he didn't have hockey practice. Their coach had practice scheduled every day except for Christmas Eve, Christmas, and New Year. Coach was drilling them to the bone. Their team was 9-0 and Kendall could practically smell the league champion's trophy. It was all he needed now to make everything in his life almost perfect.

On the second to last day of classes before holiday Kendall walked hand in hand down the halls with Logan, humming Christmas tunes under this breath.

"You and Christmas music I swear." Logan mumbled, shaking his head with a smile while they walked up to his locker.

"I'm just a jolly fella." Kendall smiled, pushing Logan against his locker and kissing him slowly. He let his lips linger a little longer on Logan's mouth, only breaking apart when he heard someone clear their throat behind him. "Yes?" Kendall asked, turning around to find James standing there, his cheeks a rosy pink and his lips chapped from the cold outside.

"Sorry, it's just, do you know where Carlos is?"

Kendal thought for a moment, he hadn't seen the Latino since the day before. "No, why?"

"No reason, just wanted to see him." As soon as James stopped talking someone crashed into him from behind and wrapped their arms around his waist tightly.

"Jamie!" Carlos cried, James turning around in his hold and kissing the boy's soft and eager lips.

"Hey I was just looking for you." James smiled, tucking his finger under Carlos' chin and meeting him for a second, longer kiss.

"Awwwww." Kendall and Logan said together, before giving the two boys some privacy. Logan turned to open his locker and grab out his books. With a hand at the small of Logan's back Kendall still listened to James and Carlos talk quietly to each other.

"Let's go somewhere we can be alone." James whispered, not caring who walked by in the hallways to watch as he sucked on his boyfriend's neck.

"But…we have class." Carlos mumbled, biting his lip softly.

"I'll give you an early Christmas gift. Plus today's the last day we have to spend together before my family leaves for our skiing trip. I'm going to miss you."

Carlos thought for a moment, Kendall watching as James persuaded Carlos into doing as he pleased. James moved his lips to Carlos' ear and nibbled softly on his lobe. "Come on Carlitos. For me?" James pouted, towering over Carlos and sticking out his lower lip.

"Well I can't say no to that." James smiled and tugged on Carlos' hand for them to leave. "Kendall tell coach I'm sick or something. Same with Ms. Collins."

Kendall smirked. "Yeah sure. You're 'sick'." Kendall chuckled using air quotes with his fingers as the two walked away from him.

"So they're skipping?" Logan asked, Kendall returning his attention to the brunette.

"Yeah, we should too. Then you can take me on that date you promised."

Logan sighed. "It's tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?" Kendall asked, confused.

"Our date. Pick you up at seven." Logan stepped up onto the tips of his toes and kissed Kendall's nose before walking off to his first class, leaving Kendall standing there dumbfounded with a silly grin on his face.

* * *

The next day after school Kendall searched frantically through his closet for something to wear. "Katie!" he called from his bedroom, his sister skipping happily into the room and settling down on his bed.

"Yeah Big Brother?" she asked with amusement in her tone.

"Fine me something to wear. You know I can barely dress myself."

Katie giggled at that and pushed him out of the way. "So where's Logan taking you?"

"No idea. He won't tell me. Keeps saying it's a secret. But he did say dress warm."

Katie huffed, blowing a piece of hair out of her eyes. "Well then…how about this sweater," she tossed Kendall his favorite blue, knit sweater with holes sewn into it. "This jacket…" she paused, digging deeper into his closet, "…and this scarf. The pants you're wearing now should be fine."

Kendall chuckled and threw the sweater on over a plain white tee. "I'll put the rest on after dinner. Mom knows I'm leaving right?"

Katie shrugged. "Have you told her about your date? You know she knows about you two right?"

"No she doesn't. I never told her."

Katie rolled her eyes. "Okay then, I hope you enjoy living in denial."

Kendall stood and tugged Katie out of his room. "Whatever. I'll tell her when I'm ready."

"Or I could just tell her first." Katie pulled her wrist out of Kendall's grip and snuck past him to run down the stairs.

"Katie don't!" Once Kendall made it to the bottom step, he found Katie standing there smirking at him.

"You know she's not going to care right?"

Kendall thought for a moment while chewing on his lower lip. "I guess you're right."

They walked together into the kitchen, Kendall offering to set the table as a way to warm up to his mom. Once they settled down to eat, Katie broke the awkward silence by glancing at Kendall and smiling smugly. "Don't you look nice Big Brother." Kendall shot her a look of death.

"You do." Mrs. Knight said.

"Just going on a date," Kendall shrugged his shoulders and shoved a forkful of food into his mouth, acting as though it was normal for him to be going out on a Friday night.

"Well you look lovely darling. Where are you taking him?" Kendall almost choked. His mom had said _him_, not _her._ Willing himself to swallow Kendall looked at her with wide eyes.

"You said him."

"Oh my, I did…didn't I?"

"Mom. What do you know?"

Katie cut in. "I told you. You and Logan make your relationship so painfully obvious."

"Katie!"

"Katie, don't upset your brother, and Kendall relax. I've known for a while. I wish you would have told me yourself, but I just figured I'd let you know that I don't mind it."

Kendall took a sip of his milk and let go a long, relieved breath. "You don't?"

"Not at all, as long as it makes you happy." Mrs. Knight reached over and ruffled Kendall's hair just as the doorbell rang, causing Kendall's heart to go into overdrive.

"Well…that's Logan. I'll see you later?" Kendall said it as more of a question, his mom giving him a soft smile and kissing his cheek before he hurried quickly back up to his room. He pulled his jacket on over his shoulders and buttoned it up, then wrapped his scarf around his neck loosely. Giving himself a quick once over in the mirror he rushed down stairs to find Mrs. Knight chatting quietly with Logan at the door. Jumping the last few steps Kendall pulled on his shoes and stepped up to Logan's side and grabbed his hand. "Bye mom."

"Bye boys. You two have fun. Be home by midnight please."

Kendall nodded a yes and walked out to Logan's car, where it sat idling in his driveway. Being chivalrous, Logan opened up Kendall's door for him and gave him a hand as he settled in before making his way into the driver's seat. "Such a gentleman." Kendall muttered, leaning over the center counsel to place a kiss on Logan's cheek. "So where are you taking me?"

"Nope. Can't tell you yet." Logan smiled as Kendall gave him a look of disbelief.

"You're shitting me right?"

Chuckling, Logan turned up the heat and turned on the radio. "Chill your balls. You'll know soon enough."

"Whatever." Kendall turned to look out the window when Logan reached for his hand and held it comfortably in his own.

"You're such a child." Kendall retaliated with sticking out his tongue, both boys falling into a comfortable silence as Logan drove on, snow falling softly around them.

Fifteen minutes into the drive Kendall was getting anxious. "Are we almost there?" Kendall whined as he squirmed in his seat.

"Almost. Just a few more minutes." Obviously Kendall and Logan's definition of a few was different. Another ten minutes later Logan pulled into a public parking lot and turned off the car. "Ready?"

Kendall nodded excitedly. Logan reached for the handle on his door, but before he could open it up Kendall smothered him in a deep kiss. "Been wanting to do that since I saw you at the bottom of the stairs."

"Mmm. Why'd you wait so long?" Logan sighed and kissed Kendall one more time before stepping out of the car and walking around to help Kendall out of the passenger side. "Before we go, do you want a pair of gloves?" Logan asked, noticing Kendall's bare hands. Kendall nodded as Logan pulled an extra pair out from his pockets. " Here you go Kendy." Kendall covered up his hands and linked his fingers with Logan's.

"Now can you tell me what we're going to do?" Kendall asked, his green eyes pleading.

"We're going ice skating you fool." Logan couldn't help hide his chuckle at Kendall's squeal.

They walked down a few sidewalks towards the outside rink, the snow continuing to fall as they talked in quiet voices, as though they were the only ones around. Kendall could feel his ears turning numb from the cold, but he ignored it. "Your ears are turning red." Logan laughed, stopping them to cover his gloved hands over Kendall's ears to warm them up.

"I forgot a hat."

"Of course you did. Here." Logan pulled out a beanie from his pocket and handed it to Kendall.

"What other odd things do you keep in your pockets?"

Logan shrugged. "I like to be prepared for whatever. And knowing you I have to think of everything."

"Hey I resent that!" Kendall whined, pulling Logan in for a soft kiss to warm his lips before they continued on walking. When they reached the rink, Logan rented them each a pair of skates. Kendall offered to pay for his own but Logan turned him down. "I asked you out. I pay."

"Fair enough. I didn't want to give you any money anyway." Kendall smiled, Logan turning to shove him away playfully. On a set of bleachers they each pulled on their skates before heading out onto the ice. Christmas music played from all corners of the rink as the snow fell around the skating couples and families. "This is amazing Logan."

"You like it?" Logan asked, clutching Kendall's hand tightly as they skated around.

"Of course. You know how much I love the ice. I like just holding your hand and skating with you."

"Damn Knight you are such a girl."

Kendall stopped, tracing a grove into the ice. "I am not the girl in this relationship."

"Okay, I'll let you believe that, for now."

"Fuck you." Kendall shoved Logan and skated off, leaving the brunette just standing there with his jaw dropped. Kendall skated a few circles around him, Logan watching his every move.

"You're a jerk!" Logan called, Kendall laughing when he heard him.

"You're the one who called me a girl." Kendall complained once he stopped back next to Logan and took his hand, wanting to skate with him again.

"I'm sorry. You're all man Kendall." Logan laughed and looked up at Kendall. "That better?"

"Much." They continued to skate, the snow beginning to fall harder as the night wore on. As they skated Kendall sang under his breath along with the Christmas music with Logan joining him whenever he felt like it. After about an hour on the ice, Logan pulled them back over to the side and stepped up onto the bleachers. "Are we done already?" Kendall pouted. It was only around nine o'clock and he didn't want the night to end anytime soon.

"Nope. I have more up my sleeve." Logan smiled up at Kendall, Kendall loving the way his dimples showed on his cheeks. The blonde moved to poke one, causing Logan to giggle. "Stop," he pushed Kendall's hand away and began working on untying his skates.

Kendall sat down beside Logan on the bleachers and leaned over to rest his chin on Logan's shoulder. He darted his tongue out and poked Logan's dimple with the tip of it again. "Make me." Kendall whispered, his lips now hovering over Logan's ear.

Logan turned, his brown eyes a little darker than normal. His nose brushed against Kendall's and Logan leaned in a little closer, his lips barely an inch away from Kendall's. "Nope. Don't wanna."

"Tease." Kendall breathed, snaking a hand around the back of Logan's neck and holding him there for a kiss. He dragged his tongue along Logan's bottom lips, his ears perking up at the soft moan Logan let go. Parting his lips Logan let Kendall in, their tongues slipping over each other in a sweet motion. When Kendall pulled back he rested his forehead against Logan's and looked deep into his eyes. "So what else are we going to do?"

Logan pulled back and continued to pull off his skates and slip his feet back into his shoes while Kendall did the same. "You'll see," was all he said.

"You and your secrets. You're driving me crazy Logan Mitchell."

"Ehh, life's always better with a little crazy though, right?"

"Right." Kendall kissed Logan once more before they returned their skates back to rental center. Logan took Kendall's hand and led them back out onto the sidewalk. They walked along the sides of the street. Every building was lit up with twinkling white Christmas lights. The sight was beautiful. Continuing their trek through the building amount of snow on the ground, Logan took Kendall down a few more blocks until they reached the center of the city. "Wow." Kendall let out a low whistle, one of the tallest ever green trees he had ever seen was standing before him. There was a crowd of people surrounding the area, a group of carolers off to the side singing to the public a chorus of Christmas songs.

"Ever been to the tree lighting before?" Logan asked Kendall and squeezed his hand softly, Kendall returning the action.

"Nope. Katie makes me watch it with her on TV every year."

"It's so much better in person. You're going to love it." Together they found a bench on the sidewalk and watched the people passing by. Some with shopping bags weighing them down probably full of Christmas gifts. When it was time for them to light the tree, Kendall stood up and pulled Logan with him to watch.

"It's beautiful." Kendall cooed once the lights were switched on. "I love Christmas."

"It's the most wonderful time of the year."

Kendall nudged Logan with his shoulder. "Stop turning into a song." Kendall looked at all the lights a little while longer until he noticed a hot chocolate vendor on the corner. "Hot chocolate! Logan! Can we get some? Please?" Kendall begged, giving Logan a pout that he couldn't refuse.

"Of course. What's a good tree lighting without hot chocolate?" Logan ordered them each a cup and wandered them back over to their bench.

"This has been a great date Logan."

"Really? You're not just saying that right?"

Kendall shook his head. "Nope. It's the best date I've ever been on." He took a sip of his coco, the steaming liquid warming him right up. Before taking a drink Kendall hadn't realized how cold he really was.

"Same here. Then again I haven't been on many dates."

"Well you sure do a hell of a job at planning them. I love it."

"Thanks. I try." They both giggled as they finished their hot chocolate. Tossing the cups into the garbage, they made their trek back towards Logan's car, knowing they still had about an hour and a half until Kendall had to be home. When they reached the car, Kendall pushed Logan up against one of the back doors. "Kendall?"

"You're not the only one who has something up his sleeve." From out of his back pocket Kendall pulled something that looked strangely enough like mistletoe.

"You are such a cheese ball."

"And you love me for it." Kendall held it above both their heads and leaned in to kiss Logan gently. Logan moved to hold Kendall's face in between his hands and deepened the kiss. Forgetting the mistletoe, Kendall dropped it to ground and wrapped his hands around Logan's waist to bring their bodies closer together. Inching his hands down, Kendall snuck his fingers into Logan's pants pocket and pulled out his car keys to unlock the door. Hearing the lock shift Kendall shoved the keys back into Logan's pants and searched blindly for the door handle. He pulled it open and pushed Logan inside, not bothering to break the kiss as he joined him inside.

"Kendall." Logan breathed, catching his breath as the blonde pulled away to close the door.

"Shhh. No talking." Kendall lightly pushed Logan into a lying position over the leather seats and laid on top of him. He kissed along Logan's jaw and neck, nipping and sucking along the soft skin, still cold from the chill outside. "Take your jacket off." Kendall whispered, sitting up and straddling Logan's waist to undo his own coat and shed off his scarf, taking off his gloves in the process. Logan did as he asked and pulled on the front of Kendall's shirt, pulling him back down and kissing him deeply, pushing his tongue past Kendall's lips and smiling when Kendall whimpered quietly.

Kendall ran his hands down the sides of Logan's torso and snuck his fingers under his shirt, Logan shivering from the contact. Lifting the shirt up, Kendall tore it from Logan's shoulders. With Logan's hands on Kendall's ass, he moved them up and pulled on the hem of Kendall's sweater, tugging it off and groaning when Kendall's tee shirt got in the way. "Two fucking shirts. Really Kendall?"

"I like to be warm." Kendall laughed, tossing both of his shirts onto the floor. Lifting up Logan's legs he pulled off each of his shoes and socks before taking off his own. When he started on Logan's pants, Logan's breath hitched.

"What are we doing Kendall?"

Kendall wiggled his eyebrows. "Just having some fun." Logan sighed and lifted his hips up for Kendall to shed him of his pants and boxers. Kendall repositioned himself in the confined space to take off his own pants. Once he was fully naked he laid back down over Logan, groaning when their erections brushed against each other. "Fuck." Kendall breathed, kissing along Logan's cheek and meeting his lips in a steamy kiss.

He began to roll his hips along with Logan's, both boys moaning into each other's mouths at the feel of the bare contact, rubbing together and creating a mind shattering friction that felt too good to stop. Logan broke their kiss to let out an especially loud moan. "Kendall. Fuck Kendall. I need you."

"Mmhm." He kissed along Logan's neck. "Need you too Logie. Need you so bad."

Kendall rolled his hips again, his leaking cock brushing along Logan's balls, the brunette boy quivering beneath him. Logan grabbed onto Kendall's hair and pulled him up so they were face to face. "Kendall please."

"Please what?" Kendall whispered.

"Fuck me…I just I need you inside me. Like now." Logan begged.

Kendall exhaled. "Finally." He lifted his fingers up to Logan's mouth. "Suck." Logan lathered saliva along Kendall's fingers until it was enough. Carefully, Kendall prepared Logan, inserting one finger, then two, and eventually three. Logan's eyebrows knitted together in pain and Kendall tried to calm him by kissing his forehead over and over again. When he brushed against Logan's prostate, Logan let out a beautiful groan.

"Now Kendall. Please God now. I'm ready." Kendall nodded his head and removed his fingers. He didn't want to use his own saliva as lube, knowing it would probably hurt Logan, but as if Logan could read his mind the smaller boy pointed to the pocket behind the passenger seat. "Lube." Logan whispered.

"You keep lube in your car?" Kendall asked, quirking an eyebrow and pulling out the small bottle. Pouring it into his palm, Kendall coated his length with it, wasting a little time in pleasuring himself.

"Kendall now!" Logan urged, beginning to tug on his own dick to stroke himself at a rough pace. Kendall spread Logan's cheeks, the tip of his cock pressing against the smooth ring of muscle before slowly pushing himself in half way. A few tears sparked along the edges of Logan's eyes and Kendall wiped them away with his thumb.

"Are you sure we're ready for this Logan? I don't want to hurt you."

"Just, just give me a moment." Kendall obliged, squeezing his eyes shut tight at how amazing it felt to be inside Logan. He was tight as he squeezed around Kendall's length. "Okay, continue." Logan breathed.

Kendall pushed himself in base deep, Logan biting down on his lip to ignore the pain. "I'll be gentle." Kendall mumbled, kissing the tip of Logan's nose.

"Mmhm." Logan nodded his head and moved his hands to grip onto Kendall's shoulders. "You can move now." Kendall started off slow, pulling almost all the way out and shoving back in, maybe even a little deeper than the first time if it was possible. Kendall wanted to move fast, but he knew he had to control himself for Logan's sake. He was soft, yet aggressive with his movements. "Fuck Kendall!" Logan cried when Kendall hit his prostate. "Again. Sweet Jesus fucking do that again."

Logan's words were a little incoherent, and Kendall couldn't help but chuckle. He dug his fingers through the brown locks of hair and pulled tightly while he sucked along Logan's jaw, placing kisses to every inch of skin he could reach.

"You feel fucking amazing." Kendall breathed, thrusting his hips forward. Even with the cold both boys were sweating. Logan's body was sticking to the leather, his back shifting farther up the seat with each thrust Kendall made.

"Faster. Please Kendall." Logan ran his hands down Kendall's back and clawed at his skin, leaving angry red marks down his back. "Bite me." Logan uttered. Kendall's eyes flew open and looked down at the boy beneath him. Logan's eyes were shut tight, his lips parted slightly with his cheeks flushed red.

"You want me to what?"

Logan's eyes fluttered open, then shut almost immediately after at a particularly hard thrust to his prostate. "Just fucking bite me." Knowing he had heard him right, Kendall moved his lips to Logan's shoulder and barred his teeth, sinking them into the smooth skin. "Fuck. Yeah just like that baby." Logan breathed. He wrapped his legs around Kendall's waist and started moving his hips up to meet Kendall's with each thrust as Kendall bit and nipped along Logan's chest and collar bones.

"Logan?" Kendall breathed.

"Yeah?" Logan opened his eyes and looked up into the shining green eyes.

"Kiss me?" Logan grabbed onto Kendall's hair and pulled him down for a kiss, swallowing every one of Kendall's soft whimpers as his tongue trailed along the inside of his mouth, his teeth playfully biting at Kendall's lips.

"I'm close Kendall." Logan whispered. Kendall moved his hand between them and began to pump Logan at a pace to match his thrusts. It wasn't long before Logan was coming, crying out a string of curse words that Kendall tried to silence with a kiss. Kendall continued to stroke Logan, helping lengthen his orgasm just as Kendall tumbled over the edge himself. Detaching his lips from Logan's he bit down hard at Logan's neck, leaving a nasty mark and even drawing blood just keep himself from screaming.

As soon as both boys came down from their highs, Logan reached up to ruffle Kendall's damp hair and smiled. "That was perfect."

"So it didn't hurt?" Kendall asked, rubbing his nose along Logan's as he pulled out of him, Logan wincing slightly at the loss. He collapsed down onto Logan and rested his head on his chest.

"Not at all. I'll be sore tomorrow."

"I can imagine." Kendall chuckled, thinking back to their earlier conversation. "So who's the girl in the relationship now?"

Logan was just about to answer when they heard a pounding at the window. They both looked up as a flashlight beam tried to see through the window. Thankful for the fog on the glass Kendall froze in Logan's arms. More pounding came followed by the sound of a familiar voice. "Step out of the car."

Both boys' eyes went wide. "Fuck," they mumbled together in fear.

* * *

Well aren't I just a butt head leaving you with a cliff hanger? Haha. Sorry for the wait though. Would love to hear what you think, and I hope dominant Kendall is okay


End file.
